Legacy of Supremacy
by DZ2
Summary: DFS Alternate Adventure: In the duel against Team Solus, Jaden is forced to activate the Seal and now the Ultimate Darkness has a new host: its originator: the Supreme King of Darkness. Now facing the one called the Orichalcos Overlord, can Ash and friends rely on some aid from the spirit world to save their new friend from his own evil?
1. Team Supreme: No More

Legacy of Supremacy: A Yugioh GX/Pokémon Crossover

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh or Pokémon: all copyright belongs to the original creators: I do own any OC cards described;

**Plot: **Side-Story to Duelling For Supremacy and Between My Brother and Me: in the duel against Team Solus, Jaden is forced to activate the Seal and now the Ultimate Darkness has a new host: its originator: the Supreme King of Darkness. Now facing the one called the Orichalcos Overlord, can Ash and friends rely on some aid from the spirit world to save their new friend from his own evil?

**AN: **This story starts on the turn that Ash plays the Seal in Duelling For Supremacy Chapter 14;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Spirit Speak_'

**OC Cards**

"_**Dark Spirits Speaking"**_

Chapter 1: Team Supreme…No More

_**Domino Cyberworld:**_

"We were unable to defeat you before, but now, with this battle, our Master will finally complete the Trinity and you will worship him and the Light!"

"Whatever," Ash growled, "Why don't I take the first turn?"

**Team Solus = 8000**

**Team Supreme = 8000**

As Ash drew his first card, he looked to Jaden and asked, "Feels nice to be working together again doesn't it Jaden?"

"Sure does pal," Jaden replied, Haou's black armour matching Ash's now silver armour as he added, "Team Supreme is back in the saddle!"

"And," added Ash, "Speaking of saddles: for my first turn, I summon Shadow Stallion (ATK 1800 DEF 1000) to the field in attack mode: ride again, my black horse!"

There was a swirling vortex of darkness before the chaos stallion appeared; his body covered in silver chains and its eyes full of darkness as it stood by its true master.

**Shadow Stallion: ATK 1800 DEF 1000/4Star/DARK/BEAST: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.**

"And next," Ash continued, "I activate the spell card Dark Force!"

**Dark Force: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be equipped to a DARK-Attribute Monster: increase the attack of the equipped monster by half its defence points. When this card is destroyed, inflict Direct Damage to your opponent equal to half the equipped card's attack points and draw 1 card from your deck.**

A spell card showing a black letter D on a silver chain rose onto the field, the chain being held by the hand of the Devil.

"Thanks to Dark Force," Ash explained, "I can now increase my Stallion's attack power by half his defensive power, which means my Shadow Stallion is now 2300 attack points strong.

Shadow Stallion reared up and whinnied with rage as the silver chain added itself to the links on the horse's body, its eyes darkening as Ash continued, "Next, I place one card face down and end my turn: now, let's see if Team Firefly duel as well as they battle with Pokémon!"

"That's Team Solus twerp!" snarled Jesse, "And we are much better than ever: we were lost to darkness until Master Sartorius freed us from our prisons and now, we will do what we aimed to do from day 1: defeat you and the Twerp Team that you follow!"

Drawing his card, James' smile was cold and cruel as he explained, "And this card will do just that: I activate the Seed Cannon Spell Card!"

A large green plant suddenly sprouted from the ground and seemed to slither across James' field as he explained, "Now, every time I summon a Plant Type Monster, one Plant Token is placed on it; and just you wait to see what it can really do: in the meantime, I summon Botanical Lion (ATK 1600 DEF 2000) in attack mode!"

At his command, a strange bestial plant rose onto the field and seemed to take the form of a lion, which roared and slashed its rooted claws through the air, its body exuding an aroma of roses as it looked at Team Supreme.

At the same time, a small rosebud grew on the Seed Cannon as James explained, "Now, not only does my Seed Cannon bloom, but also, Botanical Lion's Special Ability activates: for every plant-type monster on the field, including himself, he gains 300 attack points, which means he is now 1900 attack points strong."

A green aura surrounded the lion as its attack points increased, before James continued, "And now, I place one card face down and end my turn: let's see if you can survive this thorny garden!"

"I'm sensing a theme here," Ash snarled, "And to be honest, it's bugging me, Jaden, trim that lion's hedges, if you please."

"You got it Ash," Jaden declared, drawing his own card, "And to start, I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius (ATK 1900 DEF 1300) in attack mode and next, I activate the spell card Double Summon, which allows me to summon one additional monster this turn, so, say hello to a new ally of mine: I summon Elemental Hero Star Spirit (ATK 1900 DEF 900) shine again pal!"

**Elemental Hero Star Spirit: ATK 1900 DEF 900/4Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: As long as this card is on the field, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent during each of your and any partner's End Phases.**

As the silver-armoured hero rose onto the field, Jaden looked to Ash: there was something different about his friend, something he didn't like and, as Star Spirit and Neos Alius stood side-by-side, Jaden had the sinking feeling he had seen Ash's stallion before, he just couldn't think where.

"And next," he continued, "I throw down a face down and call it a turn, which now activates Star Spirit's Special Ability: during each of mine and Ash's End Phases, you two lose 300 life points for every Light Attribute Monster in play: show them what I mean Star Spirit, Shining Comet Attack!"

As the sceptre in Star Spirit's hand began to glow, Ash looked away from the light and instead to his hand; however, behind the two duellists, May and Max watched as their friend shied away.

"May," whispered Max, "You don't suppose that Solus has consumed Ash, do you?"

"I know that's what I should think," May answered, her eyes soft as she looked to Ash, "But I can't: I don't know why Max, but something tells me this was destined to happen."

The two remained silent as Jaden's effect inflicted 600 points of damage to Team Solus, Ash and Jaden sighing in unison as they found themselves in the lead…for now.

**Team Solus = 7400**

**Team Supreme = 8000**

"You'll pay for abusing the Light Jaden Yuki!" snarled Jesse, "Always count on a twerp to mess things up, but no more: for my move, I summon Alien Shocktrooper (ATK 1900 DEF 800) in attack mode and next, I activate the spell card Code A: Ancient Ruins!"

A continuous spell rose onto the field, before Ash and Jaden watched as the effect of the card seemed to warp the field around Jesse, changing it into an alien laboratory.

"You'll have to wait and see what this card's power is," Jesse continued, "But now, I activate the Shed-Skin Spell card!"

A spell card showing a King Cobra shedding its skin rose onto the field, at the same time, Ash noticed Alien Shocktrooper glowing as he tore a scale from his left hand and threw it to another part of the field.

"Thanks to Shed-Skin," explained Jesse, "My Alien Shocktrooper gives up his right to battle for this round and then, I can summon a Level 5 or 6 Reptile Monster from my deck, so, say hello to my Venom Boa (ATK 1600 DEF 1200) my slithery friend!"

**Shed-Skin: SPELL/CONTINUOUS: Activate when you have a REPTILE-Type Monster in play: skip that monster's Battle Phase and Special Summon one Level 5 or 6 Reptile Monster from your deck.**

A blue Boa constrictor rose onto the field, its eyes staring at Jaden and Ash's monsters as Jesse continued, "And now, my Boa's effect activates: once per turn, he can inject his poison into one of your monsters; so Boa, strike that stallion!"

Ash didn't even flinch as the snake bit down on Shadow Stallion, leaving two poisonous bite marks that glowed with a purple hue.

"And," finished Jesse, "Since I can't attack, I place a face down and end my turn!"

Drawing his card, Ash watched as Shadow Stallion seemed to stagger from the poison: whatever that card's effect was, he knew he had to combat it; luckily, he was now infused with his darkness, which had given him back his confidence in his powers.

Looking at the card he had drawn, Ash suddenly felt conflicted: if he played this card, he would be experiencing déjà vu, but then again, his friends were in danger; was it worth it? YES!

"You two are the fools," he hissed, "And now I'll show you why: I activate the field spell known as the SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"

"Just what we were waiting for," Jesse explained, her hand going to her face-down, "As now I activate my Trap Card: Wrath of the Basilisk!"

**Wrath of the Basilisk: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when your opponent either summons a monster, including Special Summon, or activates a spell or trap card effect: select one side of the field and switch control of that card to the player on that field. Control of the card cannot be switched after the turn that this card is activated.**

A strange white light seemed to rise from Jesse's field, revealing what looked like a giant snake bearing down on the wounded form of a human boy, the fangs of the Basilisk digging into the boy's shoulder.

"What is that card?" asked May, watching the field carefully: she didn't know how or why, but she had a sudden feeling that something very bad was about to happen.

"The ultimate defence against the Guardian's so-called secret weapon," laughed James, his eyes filled with light as he explained for his partner's benefit, "Thanks to Jesse's card, the little Guardian twerp now has to lose his little Seal and hand it to anyone we want…and, do you know what, Jesse? I think the so-called Supreme King looks a little lonely."

"No!" Ash cried, watching as a tendril of light energy that was shaped like a Basilisk left Jesse's card and seemed to devour Ash's Seal of Orichalcos card, its form moving to Jaden's field, "Jaden: fight it, remember that you have your friends: don't give in to the Darkness in you."

"Ash," Jaden whispered, the card now held by the Supreme King, his eyes shining with a mix of emerald and golden flecks, "You don't get it: it's not about light or darkness…"

He looked to Ash and, in that moment, the Guardian thought he saw what looked like a giant red dragon creature rising behind Jaden, a set of fierce yellow eyes looming over Jaden as the Supreme King seemed to become enswathed by the energy, his eyes still shining brightly. In one moment, Ash's world went to hell while Jaden, seemingly embracing the evil in him, began to transform: spikes shot out of the arms and legs of his black Supreme King armour, his helmet sharpening its features to a point while the black disk on his arm started to glow, a familiar green circular image being displayed over the yellow eye life point counter.

"Jaden…" May whispered, her hand going to her heart as she asked, "Atem, Kura…what's…what's happening to him?"

'_The Supreme King is becoming what we feared,_' answered the spirit of the Pharaoh, '_There is nothing we can do to stop this, Goddess: the Guardian allowed his darkness to consume him and, in his blindness, he activated that card._'

'_But there is something we can do to aid you and your friends,_' Kura then added, appearing next to May while Atem followed suit, '_And, if you'll excuse us, Goddess, we can do that now: come on Farrow…we have work to do._'

As the spirits left her side, May felt like weeping as she saw Jaden look to her and Max, a cold grin on his face as he explained;

"It's about power…and I now have the power: I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

_**Spirit World:**_

'_Are you sure this will work?_' asked Dark Magician Girl, both her and her ancient master now standing with Atem, Kura, Seth, Jouno and Khosnu around an altar that held a single dragon's eye encased in solid white crystal, '_Their sort of magic has never needed to be summoned._'

'_We are aware of this, Mana,_' Atem explained, using the spirit's ancient name as a sign of how serious this was, '_But with the power of the Supreme King _and_ the power of Orichalcos, Jaden Yuki will become the worst kind of evil we have ever faced. Our only hope is to divide him from Haou and then combine that power with the source of Supremacy until such a time as we get Jaden back! You know how bad the power of the Supreme King can be: remember what happened the last time?_'

'_She doesn't need to,_' Dark Magician growled, '_Not when the rest of us always remember: it's the reason that Destream and Mewdios created the powers of the Chosen this time around and gave them to the warriors of Mewdios' world._'

'_However,_' Seth added, his sceptre glowing dimly as he focused his White Magic into the crystal: one of the rites needed for the release of this power was Light and Darkness infused: Seth had volunteered to be the Light and the Pharaoh would be the Darkness. They had to hurry; they were running out of time, '_If we are to do this, then we will need to do as the Goddess, Prince, Defender, Guardian, Maiden and Master have done and infuse the soul or souls of these new warriors with a spiritual guardian of their world. So, my Pharaoh, who will it be?_'

'_I have made that decision for you, Dragon Priest,_' Destream's deep voice boomed, the ancient and powerful spirit of destiny appearing behind the gathering, his hands holding what looked like Spirit Capsules – _from Yugioh: Capsule Monsters_ – marked with unique tribal symbols that showed the power within. '_I have decided that the first two to ally with the warriors that shall be born from these powers will be the Legendary Spirits of Light and Time: when their powers ascend – as all the Chosen's will do eventually – they shall be joined by the powers of the Legendary Spirits of Form and Heat, before allying themselves with the Guardian and releasing…the Ancient Ones._'

'_The Musketeers?_' asked Jouno, the sorcerer watching Destream warily, '_Lord of Destiny, are you sure that the threat is _that_ great? Even my powers see that the Chosen need only the power of their unity to…_'

'_You were not there, last time, Dream Sorcerer,_' Destream explained, his gaze watching them as he told his tale, '_When the Chosen last fell to the power of the Supreme King, they unleashed a plague of Shadows and Infinite Darkness that could have consumed the power of this world and the next. Only through the acts of those who aided them, these…Musketeers, the Chosen were able to help redeem the King's spirit. But now, empowered by the Ultimate Darkness, it seems that the Musketeers and the Chosen must become one: they must embrace their Supreme Legacy if they are to be victorious. The four key Chosen – three plus the one we shall empower with the King's dark natures – will be the eventual Vessels for the Musketeers powers, but first, they must prove themselves worthy of this power._'

'_And how do they do that?_' asked Khonsu, looking now to the Pharaoh, '_The Goddess and her cohorts don't trust the Guardian and his: how can they prove themselves worthy to become the Supreme Musketeers if they are apart by their pasts?_'

'_Simple,_' Destream explained, his face brightening at the thought of the idea he had: it was a long shot, but he could only hope it would work, '_We give them a challenge that affects both of them…such as this Society of Light, for example. Now, my children of spirit, are we going to perform the ritual or aren't we?_'

'_We will,_' Atem explained, his voice calm as he then added, '_However, to protect them and our Goddess, I think it best that we give them Spirit Guardians: I cannot take that responsibility as I must protect the Goddess._'

'_And I protect the Defender,_' Khonsu agreed.

'_Then I volunteer,_' Kura told them, his voice firm as he looked to Atem, '_Don't try to sway me, old friend, we both know that I still need to redeem the acts of my descendant and, by helping the new Chosen, I am doing just that._'

'_Then we are in agreement,_' Destream agreed, '_I have a final soul who can protect the other Chosen, so we do not need another volunteer: for, as this Chosen shall walk in darkness, so too will his spirit._'

'_WHAT?_' Asked Jouno, his eyes wide as if he had just received a vision, '_Destream: you…you surely don't…don't mean…_him_, do you?_'

'_I do, Dream Sorcerer,_' Destream replied, now gesturing to the circle as he asked, '_Shall we?_'

As they gathered, Khonsu managed to slip in next to Jouno as he asked, '_Who…who will Destream use for the Dark Chosen?_'

'_One who walks through shadows,_' Jouno explained, '_And the soul that many speculate…can never be destroyed: it is said that he was set on fire, buried alive…carried away…left to die…but somehow, he kept…coming back…_'

'_Sounds scary,_' Khonsu shuddered, watching as Atem and Seth mixed their light and dark energy and fed it into the crystal.

'_Don't be afraid,_' Jouno told him, his voice thick with emotion as he added, '_Be terrified._'

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

_**Cyberworld:**_

The Seal's power burned through Jaden's monsters, empowering their souls and driving the Supreme King further and further into his darkness as he faced Team Solus and, with a cold laugh, he explained, "You were fools to offer me this power: now you threaten my existence and the future of this power…there is but one fate for you: _obliteration!_"

"Jaden," Ash gasped, trying to move towards his new friend: however, thanks to the Seal's protections, Jaden was out of the reach of the Guardian and his power, "Please Jay: fight it…you…you know you can."

"I could do," Jaden agreed, looking to Ash, his body radiating with the powers of darkness that surged through him, "But I _choose_ not to: don't you see, Ash? You feared this power, but it has now made me stronger and, do you know what?" He looked back to Team Solus, his armoured hand now pointing to them with a dark aura, "You three _really_ bore me!"

"JADEN; NO!" May and Ash yelled in unison, but they couldn't stop it: Jaden's dark power erupted from his hand in a flurry of black and golden flames that consumed the two Light duellists, their souls being drawn into the seal and, through that, into Jaden.

"Right," Jaden sighed, looking to Ash, "Now that's out of the way, Guardian: how about joining me and we can rule supreme over everyone who stands in our way?"

'_I think not, Jaden,_' a thick voice announced, Jaden, May, Max and Ash all gasping as Neos then appeared next to Jaden's body, Ash's eyes wide with shock as the space-powered spirit reached forwards and, piercing Jaden's heart, he withdrew what looked like a soul, but it was twinned with a dark sphere and bound by a golden light. Looking to Ash, Neos addressed him, '_Guardian, you must survive this and, through me, the Powers that Be have decided that what you need is…another: now Pharaoh!_'

'_Very well,_' Atem roared, May watching as her spirit guardian stepped between Ash and Jaden, his voice echoing all around them:

_Almighty powers of Supremacy, hear my call: I ask of thee to prevent this hero's fall;_

_Light and darkness shall now burn bright: I summon the Sorceress and the one known as Knight;_

_Awaken and bond with the souls we choose so that your destiny and victory you do not lose;_

_Appear now as players in this game and let your souls burn bright with these names:_

_Princess of Light and Prince of Midnight_

From the souls held by Neos, May and Ash watched with almost confused looks as the lights rose into the air and spinning around one another, then became infused with one another's strength, before they descended to the ground, their spherical appearance now becoming more human in description and, when they touched the ground, the Chosen and the now-overpowered Supreme King all asked one question: "What?"

One was a boy that looked to be the same age as Jaden, though he had an appearance to him that was more like Zane: dark brown hair stuck up on top of his head with a sort of bed-head style and, when he opened his eyes, the boy revealed a pair of dark brown eyes that were soon covered by a pair of Ray-Bans. He was dressed in a long black coat with black leather-like trousers and Doc Marten boots, each of his pieces of clothing bearing a symbol that looked like a silver cross with a silver X stamped over it; as he looked to them, the boy also revealed a black duel disk similar to Jaden's with the same symbol on the circle LP meter.

His companion, on the other hand, appeared to contrast the boy's darkness in every way: she had bright red hair that was more like the colour of the morning sunrise with eyes that seemed to hold the fires of the sun in their glare. Like her companion, the girl was dressed in a shorter jacket that was a strong yellow colour – like Ra Yellow – with red fiery highlights; her jeans, denim in make, were a bright shade of white and, as she faced Jaden, the girl revealed a disk of her own, though this one was unusual as it was almost rocket-shaped in appearance, the colour scheme the same as her jacket.

"Who are they?" asked Max, looking to the aptly-named Dynamic Duo, both of whom were rather quiet, the boy seemingly glaring at Jaden.

"I don't know," May answered, her hand going back to her heart, "But whoever they are, I…I can _feel_ their power: it's…it's so strong."

'_And with good reason, Goddess,_' Atem explained, looking to the two newcomers as he asked, '_Why don't you introduce yourselves, my Supreme Knight and Sorceress of Dawn?_'

"Very well, Pharaoh," the boy replied: he had a low-toned, almost haunting voice that made the hairs on the back of May's neck stand on end: in some ways, she was reminded of the Pharaoh's former ally, Shadi, when he spoke, "My name is Craig Danger: Prince of Midnight and Supreme Knight; with me is my sister, Alice: Princess of Light and Sorceress of Dawn. We are here to change what has happened and make it better."

"And how are you planning to do that?" asked Jaden, stepping aside as he looked to these newcomers, "You two know nothing of the power I wield: you will fall at my hand."

"Is that so?" asked Alice: she sounded a little like May, but had a cheery excitement to her that was unlike the dark, almost gothic, brooding tone of her brother. "Well why don't you prove it in the old fashioned way, Jaden? You vs. my brother in a duel!"

"Sorry," Jaden laughed, flames already moving to consume his body, "Don't have time, but since you're so eager for your end when it's barely begun: I will oblige you…Malicious Edge!"

In a dark whirlwind, the black-armoured hero of the dark side rose onto the field, kneeling before Jaden like a Knight before a King, '_Master?_'

Jaden's eyes shone for a moment before he addressed his warrior, though, when he did, Ash _and_ Craig had to shudder as they heard a distorted evil tone to Jaden, "_**Deal with this annoyance…and make it painful: I give you life so that you may bring me the soul of this interloper: now destroy him.**_"

"Yes Master," Malicious Edge growled, a black Duel Disk manifesting over his arm, its shape and appearance similar to those of the Orichalcos, the centre of the disk bearing the Seal's monogram; turning to face the newcomer, Edge laughed as he explained, "You fool: you dare to challenge my King?"

"I dare," Craig replied, throwing off his coat with a showman's flourish and, stepping forwards, he exclaimed, "I hope you're ready, Malicious Edge, because I am about to show you what true darkness can do: get ready, because you've opened Hell's Gates!"

"Game on!" Edge hissed, both disks activated and both decks inserted, Alice moving to Ash's side while May and Max, now human once more, moved to join their friend.

"What kind of strategy will he use?" asked May, her eyes watching Craig warily: there was something hauntingly familiar about him.

"If I know my brother," Alice told her, "Malicious Edge would be better off turning tail right now…he doesn't show mercy."

"DUEL!"

**Craig: 4000**

**Malicious: 4000**

Drawing his first hand, Craig looked to Malicious Edge as he asked, "Why don't you take the first move? Since you're so confident in your abilities!"

"Very well," Malicious retorted, "I shall: I start with one card face down and now, I summon out my Evil Hero Broodwing (ATK 1400 DEF 1200) to the field in attack mode and next, I activate the spell card known as Black Inferno: with this card, my Broodwing gains 600 points and a little insurance policy."

**Evil Hero Broodwing: ****ATK 1400 DEF 1200/4Star/DARK/FIEND: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon one level 4 or lower **Elemental Hero**from your deck.**

**Black Inferno: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be equipped to an **Evil Hero**;**** increase the attack of the equipped monster by 600 points. When the equipped monster destroys a monster without **Evil**in its name, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**

"I remember this move," Ash muttered, watching as Broodwing, a vampire-like dark hero with red wings and a black tuxedo distorted by darkness, rose into the air as the inferno of the spell card enveloped him, turning his wings into fiery apparitions and adding a deep bronze aura to the darkness of the Evil Hero. The power of the inferno came from the spell card that Malicious had activated: a spell card depicting a forest fire that was made of violet and black flames appeared on the field, a similar inferno now surrounding the field as Ash continued, "Should Craig destroy Broodwing, then not only will his own effect activate, but Craig will lose 1000 life points from the after burn of Black Inferno."

"Maybe," Alice agreed, "But you don't know my brother, Guardian: just watch, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"And now," Malicious continued, "I end my turn, since I can't attack on this round, but just you wait, so-called Prince, because I'll make you bow down to the King."

"Interesting choice of phrase," Craig sneered, his eyes shining with a cold gleam that shone from behind his sunglasses, "But you don't realise that there is only one king around here…and he does not share power with anyone. But I digress: let's continue with our little one-on-one bout and, speaking of bouts, I think I'll introduce a new fighter to the battle: my draw."

Drawing his card, Craig inspected his hand before he put a hand to his heart, his smile now becoming shark-like, a look that unnerved Max, May and Ash, but Alice, watching the duel with anticipation, whispered, "It's over before it's even begun."

"How do you know?" asked May.

"Watch."

"You were brave," Craig explained, his voice now cutting across the field like ice as he explained, "Challenging me with an empowered monster and a supposed defence, but sadly, it's time for me to bring this match to an end."

"What?" laughed Malicious, "It's just your first turn: how can you be so cocky?"

"Not cocky," Craig countered his question with a snappy retort, a part of him feeling a buzz with this strength, "Confident and, you ask why? Then let me show you: first, I activate the spell card known as Green Cross Flare!"

A spell card rose onto Craig's field: it showed a strange sight indeed: two shadowed figures standing in front of two flames that crossed one another, the trails of smoke creating a letter X in the air.

**Green Cross Flare: SPELL/NORMAL: When this card is activated, destroy one card face down on your opponent's field and apply the following effects: if it's a spell card, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent; if it's a Trap Card, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent and summon either **Cerebral Hunter** or **Heartbreak Warrior **from your deck. After the relevant effect has been applied, add one WARRIOR Monster from your deck to your hand.**

"Thanks to this card," Craig explained, his voice filled with a strength that hadn't been there when he'd faced Malicious at first, "I can select one random face down on your field and destroy it; then, depending on its type, my Flare card has one of two special abilities activated. So, tell me Malicious: are you ready?"

"What?" asked Malicious, his eyes wide beneath his visor as the two green streaks from the Green Cross card left Craig's side of the field and targeted his face-down card, revealing the Trap Card Evil Blast, a smile now appearing on Craig's face as the card vanished in a flurry of green energy.

"Oh dear," he sighed, "It was a Trap Card and now it's an extinct Trap Card: this means two things: first, you take four hundred points of damage."

"Say what?" asked Malicious, watching as the green sparks from his card's destruction now burned across his disk, hitting his life points.

**Craig: 4000**

**Malicious: 3600**

"And next," Craig explained, "My Green Cross Flare allows me to summon one of two monsters: you talked about bowing down to the King; well, meet a _real_ King: rise up, Cerebral Hunter (ATK 2400 DEF 1700) and take your place in this arena!"

A loud crash that was more like the sound of electric guitars cut through the duel field and, in a flash of multi-coloured lights and smoke, Ash and May and Max all watched as an armoured warrior rose onto the field; he had dirty-blonde hair and dark brown eyes that were filled with a solitary hatred. He was dressed in what appeared to be a Barbarian's outfit and, as he took his place on the field, a second band of armour wrapped over his chest, forming a symbol that looked like a skull with two hammers crossing the background.

**Cerebral Hunter: ATK 2400 DEF 1700/7Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, the controller of this card can decrease the ATK of this card by 100 points and, once done, the controller of this card can select a monster to attack again. At the End Phase of the turn that this card is activated, its ATK points return to normal.**

"I thought so," Alice whispered, smiling as Ash and May looked on in shock, "This duel is getting interesting and that card is one of Craig's key warriors: trust me, he has stronger cards than Hunter in his deck."

"You call yourself a King," Craig explained, his eyes burning bright as he looked to his own monster, "And you call your Master a King: well, get ready to bow down to the King of Kings: but, before we do that, I think there's one other thing I should mention and that's Flare's second ability: now that it's effect has been activated, I can add one warrior monster from my deck to my hand."

'And,' thought Alice, noticing a familiar – to her, at least – dark aura embrace her brother, 'If he's doing this and he's doing what I think, then I can guess which warrior he'll choose.'

Drawing his chosen card, Craig actually looked doubtful as he explained, "Do you know something, Malicious? I think my Cerebral Hunter looks a little lonely on the field, so why don't I give him some company? The card I chose from my deck should do: come forth, Heartbreak Warrior (ATK 2000 DEF 1950) and let's bring the band back together!"

In another crash of sound, a new warrior appeared: this one was dressed in what appeared to be leather trousers with a sequined-split shirt covering his shoulders and chest like a footballer's chest-guard. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes that only seemed to shine as he set his eyes on his partner and ally.

**Heartbreak Warrior: ATK 2000 DEF 1950/6Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: If **Cerebral Hunter** is on your side of the field, you can Normal Summon this card without a tribute; when this card is summoned, including Special Summon, and **Cerebral Hunter** is in play, increase this card's ATK by 500 points.**

'_Time to break it down, Hunter,_' Heartbreak's voice laughed, his eyes on Hunter as he then looked to Malicious and, almost taunting the Evil Hero, he made a rather comedic gesture as he wiggled his fingers in an ooh-I'm-scared pose, '_Let's show this guy that he's not just taking on two everyday Duel Monsters._'

'_Easy, HBK,_' Hunter laughed, '_Things aren't so easy these days, but in the hands of our true partner, we're going to show this guy that, like most things we do: that…is going to leave a mark._'

"Settle down, you two," Craig laughed, his eyes on Malicious, "You'll get your shots: you'll have to forgive these two: they're just a couple of degenerates sometimes, but they're fun. So much fun, in fact that, when Hunter and Heartbreak are together in play, my Heartbreak Warrior's attack power increases by 500. Oh, and in case you're wondering how a monster with 2000 attack points and an effect like that can be summoned without a tribute: well, you can thank Hunter."

Standing side-by-side, the two fighters seemed to emit a green spirit energy that fused them together in brotherhood, both of them crossing their arms in the air before they high-fived one another, the impact of the high-five increasing Heartbreak's attack to 2500, Hunter now getting a bloodthirsty look in his eyes as he faced Malicious.

"So," Craig sighed, "I tried to tell you that it was stupid of you to challenge me like this…and look at what happens; ah well, Heartbreak: feel like tuning up the band?"

'_You betcha,_' laughed Heartbreak, moving to stand side-long as he faced Malicious, his boot striking the ground.

"In that case," Craig laughed, "Heartbreak Warrior, destroy Evil Hero Broodwing with Showstopper's Strike!"

Leaping forwards, Heartbreak struck Broodwing through the heart, the vampire hero snarling furiously before he was dispatched to the graveyard, Malicious' life points taking another hit while Heartbreak appeared to dance back to Craig's side of the field.

**Craig: 4000**

**Malicious: 3100**

"Well," Malicious growled, "Don't…don't forget that…because of Black Inferno, you lose 1000 life points thanks to Broodwing's destruction and, as an additional worry for you, because you destroyed Broodwing in battle, I can now summon one Elemental Hero from my deck, so, let's say hello to Elemental Hero Neos Alius (ATK 1900 DEF 1300) and would you look at that? You only have one monster left and I have the lead in this duel."

**Craig: 3000**

**Malicious: 3100**

"Maybe," Craig agreed, watching as the white kid-hero form of Neos appeared on the field, his eyes watching the Supreme Knight with a sense of purpose, "But even Neos Alius won't stand a chance against my Hunter: show him, mate: take out that kid with Plummeting Pedigree!"

Obeying Craig's commands, Hunter charged forwards and grabbed Neos, both he and the kid-hero leaping into the air where, as he came down, Hunter placed Neos Alius' head between his legs and, linking his arms through Neos Alius', Hunter came back down to Earth with a crash, Neos Alius erupting in a shower of sparks as Malicious' life points took another hit.

**Craig: 3000**

**Malicious: 2600**

"And would you look at that?" asked Malicious, his dark laughter echoing through the arena as Craig seemed to look confused at his field, "It's the end of the battle and I still have life points: looks like your guess was wrong, Danger!"

"Hm," Craig replied, "I could have sworn."

'_Ahem,_' Heartbreak seemed amused by his duellist's antics as he revealed all with a sing-song tone, '_I think someone's forgotten a little ability…_'

"Oh!" laughed Craig, "You're right, Heartbreak: how silly of me to forget: Cerebral's effect; you see, Malicious, while he is known as Cerebral Hunter, he has another little moniker that I give him: the Cerebral Assassin. Want to know why?"

"Enlighten me," Malicious sneered, though he didn't like the confident look in Craig's eyes.

"Well," the recently dubbed Supreme Knight answered, "Cerebral's got this…little ability that allows me to take some of his attack strength and, in exchange, Cerebral can lead an army…an army of degenerates, you could say and they get to exterminate a monster or my opponent's life points once again. Huh," he gave a laugh, "Degenerates Extermination Army: the DX-Army, you could say: ah well, Hunter, do you mind?"

'_Go for it, big man,_' Hunter laughed, Craig nodding in agreement as he looked to Malicious.

"In that case, I sacrifice two hundred of Hunter's attack points so that he _and_ Heartbreak can attack again: talk about your tag-team action," at his words, both monsters seemed empowered by their allowance, albeit with Hunter now reading 2200 attack points, but it didn't matter. It was more than enough for them to finish the job. "So, Heartbreak; Hunter: attack Malicious and end this with Showstopper's Strike and Plummeting Pedigree!"

One kick to the teeth and a slam to the ground later and the duel was over, Malicious' life points dropped to zero and, as he deactivated his disk, Craig removed his shades so Malicious could see the ferocity in his eyes.

"Game Over," he explained, looking to the others, who were watching with awe and wonder at what they had just seen.

"Nice work, Craig," Alice remarked, the Prince of Midnight shrugging ruefully as he replaced his glasses and, looking around, he seemed to be searching for something.

However, the something _knew_ that Craig was looking as Jaden's voice echoed from all around them, "_**Don't bother trying to find me, Supreme Knight, Prince of Midnight or whatever you call yourself, because I'm long gone. You, however, will be long dead by the time you try to find your way out…**_"

"Out of what?" asked Ash, but, before he could get his answer, the room began to tremble and cracks started to appear all around them;

Alice Danger pretty much summed it up:

"RUN!"

**Craig: Damn: right when I thought we had Jaden, he slips away and now…**

**Ash: And now we have to run, but who are you two? Where did you come from?**

**Alice: Run now, questions later, but we need to stick together;**

**May: Then let's move: Next Chapter: Legacy of Supremacy: the Overlord's Labyrinth;**

**Alice: We may find our way out, but what about Jaden's promise that we'd be dead?**

**Craig: Looks like this is where you come in, sis;**

**DZ2: Thanks go to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use her OCs for this spin-off and for the continued inspiration behind my stories; please read and review…or I'll have Craig send the army to see you;**


	2. The Overlord's Labyrinth

Legacy of Supremacy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh or Pokémon: all copyright belongs to the original creators: I do own any OC cards described;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Spirit Speak_'

**OC Cards**

"_**Dark Spirits Speaking"**_

_However, the something knew that Craig was looking as Jaden's voice echoed from all around them, "**Don't bother trying to find me, Supreme Knight, Prince of Midnight or whatever you call yourself, because I'm long gone. You, however, will be long dead by the time you try to find your way out…**"_

"_Out of what?" asked Ash, but, before he could get his answer, the room began to tremble and cracks started to appear all around them;_

_Alice Danger pretty much summed it up:_

"_RUN!"_

Chapter 2: The Overlord's Labyrinth

**Cyberworld:**

Ash, May and Max, along with their supposed new allies, Craig and Alice Danger, took off at a run while, around them, the cyberworld landscape began to crumble down around them. Now that they had a chance to get away, May yelled over the noise, "Does anyone know where we're going, anyway?"

"Away from Yuki and this damned noise would be good," Craig answered, avoiding a falling tower of debris as he added, "But if you guys think you can get back to the pods you entered in…then do so: never mind us; we'll hitch a ride."

"No way," Ash exclaimed, skidding to a halt just as another tower fell in front of them; rounding on Craig and Alice, he asked, "What in the name of Arceus happened back there? First Jaden plays a card that I didn't really want to in the first place and then, even after he plays it, you two turn up: what's going on?"

"We'll explain when we get out of here," Alice remarked, stopping in time with the others as she looked to May, "All you need to know, Goddess of Joy, Prince of Wisdom and Guardian of Will is that we are allies of the Pharaoh, same as you: he was the one to invoke our power and now we need to work together if we're to get out of here."

"All right sis," Craig sighed, checking his duel disk as if expecting the next conversation to turn to a duel, "What do you suggest?"

"We've got things falling down on us from all sides," Alice explained, "And we need to find our way through this cyberworld so that we can get back to Domino City and back to the friends of the Goddess and the Guardian before the Supreme King does."

"You make it sound so easy," Max sighed, looking to Alice, "We're stuck in the middle of a cyber…well, a labyrinth and the only way out is to avoid Jaden's traps."

"Labyrinth?" May wondered, before she did something she'd very rarely done before; she grabbed Max and gave him a big sisterly kiss on the cheek, "Max you're a genius!"

"Okay," Ash remarked, grimacing and sweat-dropping at this unusual display of sibling affection as he asked, "Discomfort aside: how is Max a genius?"

"A labyrinth," May explained, "And we need to find our way out, right? Well, what if we used Duel Monsters?"

"How?" asked Alice, aware of Craig's hand already moving to his deck, "You agree with her?"

"Our bodies emit Duel Energy," Craig explained, "That's how we duelled in here: now, if the Goddess…"

"May!" she cut off.

"May," Craig corrected himself, "If May is right and she's thinking what I think she's thinking, then we need escorts out of here and, given we are able to duel in here, we're obviously surrounded by Duel Energy. Therefore, we should be able to throw out our baddest cards to help defend us if need be: I mean, I may not know the guy, but I can suspect that Jaden's not just going to let us walk out of here like we own the place."

"But how do we know what cards to use?" asked Ash, looking now to May, "Even if what you're suggesting is right, Jaden has powerful cards in his own right _and_ he has that damned Seal: what do we do against that?"

"We have to try," Max argued, rubbing his cheek where May had actually kissed it, "But what we really need is some sort of ultimate defence against all types of attacks that come: that includes monster, spell, trap all together."

"So we need to work together?" asked Alice, her eyes checking every inch of the cyber labyrinth that they had found themselves running into and away from, "But what do we do about Jaden? He won't let us go without playing a few mind games with us?"

"_**Games?**_" asked a haunting voice, the duellists all moving to glance around as they readied their decks: if May was right, then they had to be prepared for anything. "_**Did someone say games? Is that what you wish to make this, little Princess of Dawn? Very well; for interest's sake, let's make this a real Shadow Game! Your escape point lies at the other end of this labyrinth, but, to get there, you have to pass several of my most powerful monsters and then, at the end, take on my Guardian of the Gate. So, Goddess, Guardian, Knight, Prince and Princess: do you accept my game?**_"

"Game on," Craig hissed, his hand already moving to his deck as he asked, "What are the rules, Jaden?"

"Are you crazy?" asked Ash, keeping his voice low in case Jaden could hear them, "How are we supposed to fight what we can't see? I know you may be the new guy around here, Danger, but we need to think this through: we need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan," Craig remarked, his disk activating and taking full form as he finished, "Attack. Jaden: the rules of your game: what are they?"

"_**Firstly,**_" growled the voice of the Supreme King, "_**The Goddess **_**cannot**_** call upon the power of the Egyptian Gods to help her: you must use what cards you really have! Second, each of you will have four heart counters that equal 4000 life points: when you get struck down, you'll lose points and part of your heart as you would lose life points in a duel. If any of your hearts hit zero, you'll be shut down and your duelling souls will belong to me. Finally, and this is the big one: since the Knight and Princess have impressed me, the final rule is that they and they alone must be the ones to defeat my Guardian of the Gate to escape: if Ash, May or Max helps you, then you forfeit your souls to me: done?**_"

"Done!" snapped May, her body suddenly filling with strength as she looked to Craig and Alice, "And if Jaden's right about that, then we'll need to make sure we protect you two as best as possible. Which is why I think one of you should conserve your duel energy until we reach the Guardian of the Gate, but who?"

"I'll do it," Alice remarked, her eyes filled with fire as she looked to her brother, "My Riders are more suited to direct combat, anyway: it would be better for your fighters and fiends to take on Jaden's challenge."

"Well then," Ash sighed, a part of him still not liking this, but they had no other choice, "Let's get this underway: and to start my little arsenal, I call out my Evo-Knight Aquose (ATK 2000 DEF 1900) as my first warrior!"

**Ash: 4 full hearts – 4000 LP**

**Max: 4 full hearts – 4000 LP**

**May: 4 full hearts – 4000 LP**

**Craig: 4 full hearts – 4000 LP**

**Alice: 4 full hearts – 4000 LP**

**Evo-Knight Aquose: ATK 2000 DEF 1900/5Star/WATER/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned, if you have one monster with **Evolution **in its name on the field, send one monster on your opponent's side of the field back to its owner's hand.**

At Ash's command, the knight that had battled Jaden in their little duel back on Academy Island rose onto the field: at first glance, anyone would mistake him for E-Hero Ocean, due to the blue armour and dual-headed sword in his hand; however, this creature also had silver streaks of armour covering his shoulders, chest and legs as well as the kanji for 'Water' on his helm, his sword almost pronged in a similar fashion to the Trident of Poseidon.

"Looks like the rulebook's gone out the window as well," Max commented, looking to Ash's monster with an air of impressed emotions, "And, if that's true, then I'll follow suit: time to shine once more, old friend. Masked Enchanter Houdini (ATK 2900 DEF 2100) take to the stage!"

**Masked Enchanter Houdini: ATK 2900 DEF 2100/8Star/DARK/Spell-Caster: This can be summoned with one monster if you tribute a Spell-Caster monster. When your opponent activates a Trap Card that targets this card, destroy the card and inflict 800 life points of damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon one monster with **Magician** in its name from your deck.**

The monster that Max had been representing appeared in a puff of smoke and a circus fanfare, his sceptre glowing with the power of magic as he prepared for battle.

'A good move there,' thought Craig, a part of him wondering which of his fighters could keep up the pressure on Jaden, 'From what Khonsu told me of these three, Houdini is one of Max's best cards: his trap destruction ability will also keep us in the loop and hopefully take care of Jaden.'

May went next, "There's only one person I trust to watch my back: Atem the Ancient Pharaoh (ATK 2400 DEF 1700) I need your help, my old friend!"

**Atem-The Ancient Pharaoh: ATK 2400 DEF 1700/4Star/DARK/WARRIOR/RITUAL: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card **Pharaoh's Prophecy**. When this card is destroyed in battle, you can remove from play one Dark monster from your graveyard to Special Summon it onto the field. Once per turn, you can Special Summon one DARK Monster from your graveyard onto the field by discarding the top two cards from your deck. The monster Special Summoned by this effect will be destroyed by your End Phase.**

In a flash of golden light that matched the glow of the Millennium Puzzle turning Yugi into the Pharaoh, the ancient spirit of the King of Games took to the field, his hand already moving to draw his kopesh sword, his amethyst-coloured eyes filled with fury as he glanced around, his voice speaking to the darkness, "Supreme King: I defeated you once before and I will lay down my life to protect my Goddess from your evil."

"_**How sweet,**_" laughed Jaden, his voice showing he wasn't intimidated by Atem's presence, "_**But I came close to destroying you last time we fought, Pharaoh and, by Armatyle, I'll do it again!**_"

"Then there was one," Craig reasoned, his decision made, "And, like the Goddess, there is only one I trust to watch my back: the Apex Predator of my deck: come forth, Legend Killer RK (ATK 2500 DEF 2500) and show our enemy what happens when the viper strikes!"

**Legend Killer RK: ATK 2500 DEF 2500/7Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: This card cannot be destroyed in battle as long as other monsters are on your side of the field; each time this card is attacked during the Battle Phase, increase its ATK by 200 for each monster on the field until the end phase of the turn.**

Ash, May and Max all noticed a smile crossing Alice's face as a new monster rose up in front of the Supreme Knight; like most of Craig's monsters, this one looked human, except for the fact that it was covered in a knight's suit of armour that looked more like scales, the helmet of the knight's armour bearing a resemblance to a viper's head. At the waist of the Legend Killer were two daggers that looked more like snake fangs, their tips glowing with dark energy that seemed to emit a hiss of raw magical power.

"I wondered when he'd make his appearance," Alice laughed, watching as the Legend Killer moved to protect Craig on all sides, his eyes, a deep and cold shade of blue, glaring at the field around them as if he was expecting trouble to spring from all sides.

"And here he is," agreed her brother, "RK, keep a close eye on Alice and, if she has to summon anyone to aid us, keep them alive: understand?"

'_Got it_,' replied the Legend Killer, his eyes on the field while Craig, glancing to the others, shrugged ruefully.

"Let's get moving," he remarked, moving forwards with RK covering his back and keeping an eye on Alice at the same time, "Nice and…"

A loud roar cut him off and, jumping back, Craig only just managed to avoid a sword that came crashing down, the sword of his opponent meeting the daggers of the Legend Killer; peering past his monster, Craig saw a humanoid monster that was covered in golden armour, his body and waistline looking more like a man of the wild.

"Jaden didn't waste time," he reasoned, knowing the monster from his information on his friends and his enemy, "That's Elemental Hero Wild-Edge (ATK 2600 DEF 2300) but just because he breaks out the big guns, it doesn't mean we're going to give up!"

"_**We'll see, Supreme Knight,**_" laughed Jaden, Wild-Edge's body now glowing with dark energy as the Supreme King commanded, "_**Wild-Edge, destroy that pathetic warrior: Serrated Sabre Strike!**_"

Hefting his powerful sword, the golden warrior met RK in a clash of strength, the resulting backlash sending smoke across the field, Craig's body stumbling slightly as he felt the backlash of Jaden's shadow game hit him hard.

**Craig: 3 full hearts; 1 partially full heart – 3900 LP**

"_**So much for your warrior!**_" laughed Jaden, "_**Maybe next, I'll take care of that troublesome Pharaoh and…**_"

"Are you done?" asked Craig, a loud musical note suddenly echoing around them as he explained, "Because I don't think my Legend Killer is: no, I think he's going to that place…hearing voices in his head, you could say."

"Huh?" asked the others, Jaden included, but their questions were answered when the smoke from Wild-Edge's attack cleared and, to Jaden's shock, Legend Killer RK still stood tall and proud, a spiritual viper now slithering around his body, its tail stretching out towards the others.

"_**How?**_" asked Jaden.

"Easy," Craig replied, "They don't call him the Legend Killer for nothing: you see, Jaden, for future reference: as long as other monsters are on my side of the field, my Legend Killer RK can't be destroyed in battle and, if you fail to remember, there are three other monsters. Now, I'd like to say that's it, but it's not: you see, my Legend Killer RK is like a coiled viper; so much so that, when he's attacked, he gains a little power boost: 200 points per monster to be precise, which now increases his attack strength all the way up to 3100!"

"_**Where the hell do these guys come from?**_" asked Jaden, the Legend Killer seemingly pounding the ground with his armoured fists as he pumped up his attack off the presence of his allies.

"You're going to wish you hadn't asked," Craig remarked, before he turned and asked, "Prince of Wisdom: care to do the honours?"

"Gladly," Max laughed, "Masked Enchanter Houdini: take out Wild-Edge with Hocus Pocus Blast!"

As Houdini spun its staff around, Craig and Alice then noticed a blue barrier surrounding Wild-Edge, the same barrier then being destroyed by Houdini as Max continued, "Sorry Jaden, I really don't want to do this, but I should explain anyway: my Masked Enchanter is considered by some sacred circles to be the Master Magician. His power is so great that, when you activate a Trap as you were about to try there, Houdini destroys it and, normally, you'd lose 800 points."

"So let's see what happens this time around," Alice finished, watching as a blue orb of magical energy left the staff of Houdini, the Elemental Hero opposite them being sent to the graveyard, while the attack power of Legend Killer RK returned to normal. As the damage and the resulting battle damage was dealt to Jaden, the others watched with baited breath as a door rose from the spot where Wild-Edge was located, the four summoned monsters looking to the door worriedly.

"We get a way out," Ash remarked, moving towards the door, before he was stopped by Atem, "What is it, Pharaoh?"

'_That's not a way out, Guardian,_' answered the Pharaoh, his sword testing the door: it went through it all right, but as soon as Atem touched it, the door began to fade, '_As I suspected: it will only allow one of us to leave._'

"So it's a choice," May muttered, her eyes watching as Legend Killer RK returned to Craig's side, "We defeat one of Jaden's challenges; we get a way out and don't have to face the Guardian."

"Maybe," agreed Alice, "But ask yourself, Goddess of…sorry, May: why only one of us? No, I think Jaden's trying to thin out our numbers."

"Which begs the question," Ash remarked, "Who goes and who stays?"

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Unknown Location:**

Watching the progress of his little game players, Jaden couldn't help but laugh: they wanted a game and now they reap the rewards, all they can do is complain? Perhaps he should have upped the ante: without their combatants at their side, the Chosen would fall and his power would rise, but at the same time, he knew them.

He knew their trivial, annoying knack for friendship tirades and sticking together, but, with the escape door in sight, which would stay and which would go?

And who would be left to face the full fury of Jaden's newest and most powerful army member, his general of destruction, who now existed to serve the now-named Overlord of Orichalcos?

"_**Make your decisions, my little pawns,**_" Jaden laughed, his darkness already moving to summon another loyal member of his army to the field, "_**And bring yourselves one step closer to bowing before me!**_"

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Cyberworld:**

"I think…" Craig finally spoke up, the others watching him as he then looked to Max, "I think it should be Max who goes through: not just because he's the youngest, but he was the one to defeat Jaden's Challenge and, if you think about it, Jaden's rules stated that Alice and I had to face the guardian anyway, so we can't go."

"I would have to agree with him," May remarked, looking to her own brother, "Jaden's prize is a way out: this means that it'll come down to just Craig and Alice in due time; so, Max, it makes sense that you go first."

"Are…are you sure?" asked Max.

The others nodded in response to the Prince of Wisdom, Max himself looking now to Ash and May before he asked, "What about the rest of the challenges?"

"We'll face them when they come," May told him, "Go on: something tells me that door won't stay open for long."

"All right," Max sighed, before he removed Houdini's card from his disk and, turning to Alice, handed the Master Magician to her, "Here: take Houdini to help you get through this: if Craig and RK can't defend you, then he will."

"I appreciate this, Prince of Wisdom," Alice smiled, Max moving towards the door, before, with a last look back, he disappeared through the door, the way out now disappearing in a flourish of dust and cybernetic sand.

"Right," sighed Craig, "Onwards."

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Kaibacorp:**

Max was surprised when he opened his eyes to find Seto and Mokuba Kaiba both watching him, the eyes of the CEO and their oldest ally watching him warily as he asked, "What happened? Where's May and Ash?"

"Still in Cyberspace," Max answered, his eyes on Mokuba as he added, "And you two may want to sit down, because…there's something you should know about what happened in there."

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Cyberworld:**

With one Chosen down and two more to go, Ash and May knew that they'd have to decide who stayed with the new guys and who accepted Jaden's next exit in due time; for now, though, there were questions that needed answering. As they moved through Cyberspace, their tracks taking them deep into the super-info highway, Ash asked, "So…who exactly are you two?"

"Well," Alice replied, her eyes on Ash as they walked, Masked Enchanter Houdini at her side, "We were once like you two: normal kids with a normal life, but then, against our wishes, we were taken…and killed, but, in the darkness, we were saved by the forces of Duel Monsters and turned into what you see before you."

"When Jaden fell to the Orichalcos," Craig continued, "Alice and I were combined with the Light and Darkness sides of Haou's soul…"

"Haou being the real name of the Supreme King," Ash explained, recalling Jaden's alter ego from their duels.

"That's right," Alice explained, nodding to her brother, "Craig's always been a bit of a badass kind of guy, so he was infused with the darkness and given command of his fighter deck as well as the power of…well, you'll see that one in a little while. I, on the other hand, had some loyal friends and guardians at my side known as the Kamen Rider Club who stood by me to the end: when I was infused with the Light, they came with me so I could stay with my brother and help him."

"You have to understand," Craig added, his gaze hardening as he looked to RK, who was suddenly on high alert, "When Alice was killed…it was…it was in front of me: they made me watch her die before they did the same to me, only I didn't suffer. I had to sit and watch my little sister die and scream and beg before my throat was slashed and a bullet was put through my skull. I always regretted that it should have been me who suffered: she's just a kid and I…I…"

A blast of dark energy left Craig's body without warning, shattering a nearby Cybernetic wall and leaving the others shocked, Alice moving to take her brother's hand as she explained, "We're back together now, though, right bro? And this time, I'm not going anywhere: now you watch that temper: you remember that Atem and Kura said that darkness in you was enough to level a city block, don't you?"

"You really said that?" asked May, watching as the Pharaoh checked around corners, before he turned back to her.

'_Kura said it,_' he told her, '_I said it was powerful enough to level Egypt: these two have powers that equal the Guardian and his ilk, but they also have their own destiny to achieve and you, Goddess, like it or not, but you are a part of that destiny._'

"The point is," Craig remarked, drawing in his emotions for a while, though May noticed that, when he bared his teeth, he appeared to have fangs like those of a wolf, "Without the mercy and assistance of the Pharaoh and his spiritual allies, we would have failed each other and I'd have lost my baby sister. Now, like us or hate us: trust us or suspect us, I don't care, but we're here to help you stop Jaden's darkness and bring him back to the right side. So, for starters, you two can stop with the glares and the mistrust: May, Ash didn't mean to leave you behind and, if he could have helped you, he would: and as for you, Guardian, you can stop with the self-pity: you weren't to know that Team Nightlight had a trap to counter you. The darkness in both you and Jaden manipulated you, so stop with the pitying trip, because this fish isn't biting. For now, let's just focus on getting out of here and then, once the world is safe, you two can kick each other all over the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh _and_ Unova regions for all I care! Right now, we have to work together, right?"

Silence was his answer, though Alice laughed as she told him, "I think they get the message, big brother: any idea where Jaden's going to strike next?"

"No I…AH!" Craig suddenly cried out as a red beam pierced his heart, a few other beams piercing the hearts of the other three, their four hearts now becoming three, or two and a bit in Craig's case.

**Craig: 2 full hearts; 1 partially full heart – 2900 LP**

**Ash: 3 full hearts – 3000 LP**

**May: 3 full hearts – 3000 LP**

**Alice: 3 full hearts – 3000 LP**

"What was that?" asked Craig, glancing towards where the shots had come from.

"Whatever it was," Ash explained, "We need to get out of firing range and quick."

"I think I know someone that can help," May remarked, drawing her card from her deck and holding it high, "Wadjet, Guard of the Gods (ATK 1700 DEF 1050) come to us: we need you!"

**Wadjet, Guard of the Gods: ATK 1700 DEF 1050/4Star/DARK/Reptile: When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard as a cost for a Spell or Trap Card Effect, add one monster from your graveyard to your hand.**

At the summons of the Goddess of Joy, a young female monster appeared on the field: she was dressed in white clothes with a mysterious circlet over her head; what denied her humanity was the fact that her lower body was that of a snake.

'_You summoned me, Goddess?_' asked Wadjet, her voice sibilant and spine-chilling, like the sound of a rattle-snake's tail.

"I did," May explained, "Can you use your gifts and create a shield around us to protect us from our enemies?"

'_You know the tribute needed,_' Wadjet told her, May sighing as she held out her arm, much to Atem's chagrin.

"What's she doing?" asked Craig, watching as Wadjet opened her jaws and sank them down into May's arm, the Goddess wincing slightly while Wadjet appeared to drink her life force out of her.

'_Wadjet is a guardian spirit for a reason,_' Atem explained, his eyes watching Craig to avoid seeing his Goddess' distress, '_She requires a feeding of fresh blood for every boon she grants to those who seek her aid: it keeps the snake inside her from taking over her mind._'

'_Indeed, Pharaoh,_' hissed Wadjet, '_And now I have drunk my fill, I shall do as you ask._'

"Thank you," May gasped, slipping a spare bandana that she carried around the mark on her wrist: she knew it would heal in time, but for now, it would need to be covered.

Crossing her arms, Wadjet began chanting in ancient Egyptian, her hands forming mysterious symbols that flew out and around them, the shield taking its place as Ash, Craig, Alice and May hunched down behind it, Wadjet bowing once to the Pharaoh before she vanished in a wisp of shadow energy.

'_I hate her sometimes,_' Atem grumbled, his eyes on Alice and Craig as he asked, '_Now, more importantly, what attacked us?_'

"Let me take a look," Alice reasoned, poking her head over the top and, as she scanned the room, she shook her head before ducking back down again, "Whoever or whatever it is, it's right in front of us and, if we can't see it, then we can't defeat it."

"All right," Ash sighed, settling himself down and, with a worried glance to May, he continued, "Let's think about this for a moment: whatever attacked us somehow took 1000 life points from each of us, leaving us weakened and unable to see our enemy. Now, we know that the enemy is Jaden, but what cards does he have in his deck that can do that?"

"Elemental Hero," Craig muttered, his eyes closed as he considered the thought, "Elemental Hero: 1000 points; quick attacks…wait," opening his eyes, he asked, "Doesn't the King now also use Evil Heroes?"

"Yes," May replied, her eyes scanning past the shield as she tried to see the enemy, "But how does that help us now?"

"Easy," Craig laughed, "I _know_ who it is: think about the attacks: quick…and precise, right? Like a sniper, for example and, last time I checked, isn't there an Evil Hero with the word Sniper in its name?"

'_Of course,_' Atem growled, '_Evil Hero Infernal Sniper: it's the corrupted version of Rampart Blaster, a monster that can attack it's opponents even in defence mode. In fact, Infernal Sniper's ability allows it to deal 1000 points of damage during the start of each of its controller's turns._'

"Okay," Ash remarked, "Now we know who we're dealing with; next question: how do we defeat what we can't see?"

"Well," Craig poked his head once more over the shield, "From the looks of things, the Sniper or Blaster, whichever one it is, is clearly attacking from the darkness ahead: so, the smart thing to do would be turn on the light. Now, if I remember right, Infernal Sniper has 2500 defence points, which means that either Houdini or RK powered up would be able to take it on: what other options do we have?"

"A risky one," Ash explained, "I could summon out an Evolution monster from my deck and activate Aquose's special ability, but, then again, May could do the same with Atem and summon a Dark Monster…like Dark Horus!"

'_That could work,_' agreed Houdini, now putting his own two cents into this, '_But if it works, then you'll need me there to either draw fire or protect the Goddess from any Trap effects that may be activated._'

"We have a plan," May remarked, "That's enough: I'll handle the Sniper, but how do we keep its focus on someone else?"

"Simple," Craig answered, drawing another card from his deck, "I have just the card to do it: RK, Houdini: up for it?"

'_Let's do it,_' RK remarked, Houdini nodding in agreement as Craig rose from his hiding place, the other three then noticing that he held not one, but two cards in his hand.

"Activate spell: Pyro Cross!" Craig declared, revealing a spell card that showed a crucifix-like symbol being struck by lightning, the resulting flame drawing several monsters towards it.

**Pyro Cross: SPELL/QUICK-PLAY: Activate when you have one Warrior-Type Monster in play; this card can be activated during either yours or your opponent's turn: select one monster on your field: as long as this card is in effect, the selected monster is the only one that can be attacked. If this card is activated during your turn, the selected monster cannot declare an attack during the turn this card is activated.**

As the power of the spell filled the area, Craig continued, "I call on the powers of darkness to draw your fire towards my Masked Enchanter Houdini!"

The same flaming crucifix symbol appeared over Houdini's head, its strength burning through the spell-caster as Craig, watching from behind, crossed his fingers, "Come on: take the bait; come on you red-armoured freak: take it!"

Another red sniper attack targeted Houdini and Craig smiled as he announced, "Activate Trap: Spinner Shield!"

**Spinner Shield: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when your opponent declares an attack: negate the attack and, during the End Phase that this card is activated, draw one card from your deck.**

As the red sniper attack impacted with Houdini, it appeared to be swallowed into a spinning vortex of dark energy, the trap card that Craig had activated showing a soldier bearing a shield that was spinning with centrifugal force, the attacks being absorbed into the shield and leaving the soldier unharmed.

"Now May!" Ash announced, seeing Craig's plan actually working, though he would be the first to admit that those cards of his were pretty amazing.

"Dark Horus (ATK 3000 DEF 1800) take flight and destroy our enemy: Dark Flare Blitz!"

In a flash of dark fiery energy, the monster – Infernal Sniper, as Craig had theorised – was destroyed and a second door was revealed, but, this time, Ash didn't waste time as he announced, "I'll go: you and the Pharaoh's forces are needed for the final challenge to get Craig and Alice to the end, so I'll go."

"See you on the other side," May announced, watching as Ash disappeared through the gate and, once more, the gate vanished in a flurry of cybernetic sand and dust.

"Two down…" Alice sighed, following Craig and May past the shield, which faded away now that it wasn't needed any more, onto the next challenge.

Unaware of the red eyes watching them as they moved onto the next stage in the labyrinth…

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Unknown Location:**

"…_**One to go,**_" Jaden finished for her, his darkness gathering for what he wanted to be their toughest challenge, "_**And, without the Guardian, let's see how you do against your toughest challenge yet: the dark power…OF NEOSPACE!**_"

**May: One task left…but why do I get the feeling that this one will be the toughest of them all?**

**Craig: We have faith in you, Goddess: you can fight through this and then we can return to the island;**

**Alice: Where our biggest test waits for us: the conquest of the Master of Light and the reuniting of the Chosen;**

**Ash: Well, what are you waiting for? Next Chapter: Legacy of Supremacy: The Zodiac Summoning**

**Jaden: Let's see how the Goddess handles my most loyal of monsters;**

**DZ2: Thanks go to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use her OCs for this spin-off and for the continued inspiration behind my stories; please read and review;**


	3. The Prince of Time

Legacy of Supremacy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh or Pokémon: all copyright belongs to the original creators: I do own any OC cards described;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Spirit Speak_'

**OC Cards**

"_**Dark Spirits Speaking"**_

"_Two down…" Alice sighed, following Craig and May past the shield, which faded away now that it wasn't needed any more, onto the next challenge._

_Unaware of the red eyes watching them as they moved onto the next stage in the labyrinth…_

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

_**Unknown Location:**_

"…_**One to go,**" Jaden finished for her, his darkness gathering for what he wanted to be their toughest challenge, "**And, without the Guardian, let's see how you do against your toughest challenge yet: the dark power…OF NEOSPACE!**"_

Chapter 3: The Prince of Time

**Cyberworld:**

Moving through the labyrinth, May, Craig and Alice tried to keep watch on all sides of their onslaught, the Prince of Midnight protected by Legend Killer RK while his sister was kept safe by the power of Masked Enchanter Houdini and May's Dark Horus, the Goddess herself protected by Atem, who still kept his eyes on the two newcomers as if assessing their progress.

"Jaden won't give up," Craig observed, passing around a corner with RK at his side, "He's saving the worst for last before Alice and I face the Guardian of the Gate, but there's just one thing I'd like to know."

"What's that?" asked May, her eyes on both the new member of their group as well as her Spirit Partner.

"Why has he sent out low-key monsters?" asked Craig, keeping low in case of another sneak attack like the one from Infernal Sniper. "You and Ash said it yourselves, May: Jaden's empowered by the Seal now, so why hasn't he tried to send it out against us?"

"Maybe he's gathering its energies for the Guardian," reasoned Alice, though she had to admit to herself that her brother had a point, "You heard what he said before: we have to take on the Guardian alone, which implies that Jaden will go all out against us and leave us no real chance but to stand together."

"Which I _always_ will," Craig snarled, revealing his wolf-like fangs once more as he explained, "I'll never let anyone take you from me again, Alie: I'll die before that happens."

"Hey!" Alice remarked, seeing the dark aura of Supremacy embrace her brother once more, "It's okay Craig, we don't have to worry about being parted because we're in this together. Cool your jets before I have Fourze cool them for you."

"Who's Fourze?" asked May, keeping ahead of the other two while she also noticed Atem watching the Prince of Midnight as if expecting some kind of dark overload.

"The main highlight of my deck," Alice explained, "And, if you like, you could call him one of my Spirit Partners: like how Craig has an ultimate form for his, so too does Fourze for mine. In a way, my entire deck revolves around his summoning, but it's not without risks: he was one of the spirits that actually helped keep us human after our…our…"

"Deaths!" snapped Craig, facing Alice with an air of intimidation that May noticed had the younger girl shying away from her brother, "Say it Alie: our deaths: the deaths that haunt my nightmares every night and, every day, when you're in battle, even with Fourze, I still worry for you. But," here, he seemed to take a deep breath and calm himself, before facing May. "She's also right, May: Fourze and a highlight of my deck known as Hellfire Predator helped us to remain human and keep our souls in synch with light and darkness: however, like Fourze, Predator has alternate forms and a twin-spirit with another, who, if you ever have the misfortune of battling, you won't soon forget it."

'_And he means that,_' RK remarked, his voice and body shuddering slightly as he explained, '_The spirits in Craig's main deck centre around the darkness in his heart, but his secondary deck, the one infused with the power of the King, have made him into the Supreme Knight that they call him. I remember when Predator infused his soul with Craig, Goddess and, believe me, it's not something you want to experience._'

"So?" asked May, though the others noticed how she looked to Atem as she asked, "This…Hellfire Predator: is this where he gets all that dark power from, Atem?"

'_I am inclined to say no,_' Atem answered, though his eyes were filled with an air of honesty and strength as he contradicted himself, '_However, I can't: just as the Princess' powers come from her infusion with the K-Riders, so too do the powers of the Prince come from his infusion with the Predator…and his brother._'

"Brother?" asked May, but, before anyone could answer, a great trembling force passed through the room, RK and Houdini readying their weapons while Atem moved to protect May, Horus screeching in shock, "What's happening?"

"It must be Jaden," Craig reasoned, his attitude now battle-ready once more, "He must be altering the playing field somehow."

"_**How right you are, Prince,**_" Jaden's cold voice laughed, the area around them shaking fuirosly as he reasoned, "_**I've waited for you long enough: now you battle on my playing field: you could even say I have…**_**home field**_** advantage here!**_"

"Where…" asked May, but before she could complete her question, the three warriors and their monster allies were swallowed up by a cybernetic vortex, the pull and force of the power being experienced sending them spinning into the unknown…

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Kaibacorp:**

"And you just left her there?" demanded Kaiba, Ash keeping his distance from the KC owner as he prepared himself for what would come next, "Maybe she was right and you're no friend: now, thanks to you, she's trapped in there with…with…_that!_"

"I did it because she was the best option," Ash countered, his eyes filled with fire as he considered everything that Kaiba was saying, "I know you love her, Kaiba and I know that you care for her safety since the Shadow incident, but her connections to the Pharaoh is what helped me decide she'd be best. That fatal four way of hers combined with these new guys' powers makes it nearly a breeze for them to pass through whatever challenges Jaden has."

"But we don't know anything about these new warriors," Kaiba exclaimed, though he had been surprised when Max had explained about their appearance, "And we don't know what sort of power they have."

'_Then,_' a mystical voice retorted, Kaiba, Ash and Max all looking to see Seth, Priest of Dragons appear next to his modern-day self, '_There is only one thing we can do, Seto Kaiba: trust in their power. I have faith that they will bring the Goddess back to us…and, in the meantime, there is something that _you_ can do._'

"What?" asked Kaiba.

Silence was shared between the teams before Seth answered, '_You can choose to protect the Goddess…by accepting a place as one of her kin: a Chosen Warrior._'

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Cyberworld:**

'_Goddess; please, Goddess, wake up!_'

"Ugh…Atem?"

The Pharaoh's spirit form smiled as he saw May's eyes open, the Goddess of Joy now sitting up as she saw a lush field that led in two directions: one towards a lake where, on the other side, there stood a manor-like building with a blue roof and in the other direction was a forest that seemed to go on forever. Craning her neck, May asked, "Where…where has Jaden taken us?"

"Duel Academy Island," answered Craig, May then noticing that her new ally was different from the original Cyberworld: he was dressed in a white coat and blue trousers, the white coat hemmed by a blue outline that looked sharp against Craig's body. Next to him, Legend Killer RK seemed unnerved by their new location, though the Prince of Midnight continued, "Jaden said he'd have home field advantage and, would you believe it? He's only gone and decorated _us_ with the same outfits: take a look."

May did, her eyes widening as she saw that she was dressed in a similar outfit to Craig's, though she wore no coat: instead, May was dressed in a well-fitting white sleeve-less shirt with blue highlights, a blue skirt covering her legs. Her gloves were a mix of white and blue highlights and, at her side, her duel disk was now Duel Academy standard. As she struggled to her feet, the impact with this new world clearly having knocked them out, May asked, "Where's your sister?"

"Over there," Craig answered, pointing down towards the lake where May saw a strange sight: Alice, dressed in a red and white version of her outfit, was speaking to someone who looked like an astronaut, but he had a pointed helmet and for different symbols on his arms and legs. He also had orange eyes that shone through the helmet that he wore and, as May finally saw clearly through her confusion, she noticed a bright glow around the monster that was also around Alice's body.

"Is…is that…" she pointed towards the monster, but her unfinished question was answered with a nod from Craig.

"Kamen Rider Fourze," he answered, his face showing what could have been mistaken for a smile as he looked to his sister and her Spirit Partner. "According to Alice; when we landed, she was revived by his soul coming out of her deck and keeping her safe; I was only out of it for a few seconds longer, but, for now, Fourze has told Alice he's staying by her side."

**Kamen Rider Fourze Warrior/Effect/6Star/Light/2200ATK/1700DEF ****This card can only be summoned by sacrificing **Kamen Rider Club Member-Gentaro Kisaragi** by the effect of Fourze Driver. **

"Doing what you couldn't," May surmised, earning a hiss and almost a growl from Craig as he nodded again.

"Exactly," his voice held sadness that seemed almost unnerved while, across from them, Fourze and Alice saw May was finally awake and, as the Rider moved towards May, he gave a rather cheesy two-fingered salute.

'_Welcome back to the land of the living, Goddess,_' he remarked, his voice almost as strong as any warrior's, though it held a teenage cheesiness to it: in a way, May could now understand how Alice's personality was so uplifting and happy with spirits like him in her deck.

"Why would Jaden bring us here?" asked May, now returning to the main problem as she looked to the Danger siblings.

"Home field advantage," Craig answered, his eyes scanning the lake as he explained, "Ever since I woke up, there's been an air of Duel Energy around here that I've sensed close by. Now, I may be wrong, but we could be looking at where Jaden resides: in that dormitory: the Obelisk Blue Boys' Dormitory. However, if I remember the things that Alice and I learned from Seth and his companions, the Blue dorm has recently become the White dorm, isn't that right, Pharaoh?"

'_Yes,_' answered Atem, '_So it would make sense for Jaden to be waiting for our arrival in there: his ambition to be number one will drive him there upon our return to the real Academy Island. So, for now…_'

"For now," Alice finished, "We can't underestimate him: after all, Duel Academy has three dorm levels and four dorm buildings, but there's also the main complex and Jaden could be waiting for us in any one of them."

"So," Craig reasoned, placing a hand under his chin in a thoughtful expression, "I'm Jaden: a boy…no, a dark warrior with a desire for home-field advantage: I bring my enemies to a representation of Academy Island and drop them where I plan on being…however…" here, he gave another wolf-fang-filled smile and, shaking his head, added, "It's not where I'll be hiding: clever, Jaden; very clever."

"You know where he'll be?" asked May, her eyes narrowed as she started to see a more understanding side of Craig Danger; he was a leader and a warrior, yes, but he was also calm and confident with his moves.

"Yes," Craig replied, looking now to Alice as he added, "But to prove my theory, we'll need to…to…split up."

"Where?" asked Alice.

"Jaden's haunts," Craig answered, "And remember that this isn't the happy-go-lucky Slifer Number One we're dealing with: it's the Supreme…sorry, the Orichalcos Overlord, which narrows it down to three places."

'_Three places; three of us,_' Fourze agreed, understanding where the elder Danger was going with this; placing a hand on Alice's shoulder, he added, '_Don't worry big guy: I'll keep her safe._'

"You'd better," Craig remarked, looking now to May as he added, "However, for my idea to work, we'll need a way to stay in touch and you, Goddess, have the monsters to do that: if we tie them into your duel energy essence, we can have them report and move around the island faster than humanly possible. Now all we need are the right threesome."

"Again," May remarked, "Where…and who?"

"Alice," Craig remarked, taking charge of the situation as he explained, "You've got Jaden's personal favourite haunt: Duel Academy's Duel Arena and Card Shack; have Fourze ready and, if need be, upgrade him."

"All right," Alice agreed, looking to May as she added, "And you don't have to ask, May: when Craig and I were being informed of this, one of your spirits actually fused with me, becoming my other Partner. Kura; come on out!"

A bright whirlwind of duel energy rose up next to Alice and, when the light faded, Atem actually smiled as he saw his old friend now standing tall and proud next to the Princess of Dawn; May, on the other hand, was stunned as she saw Kura's aura glowing with the colour of sunset and, like Fourze, it connected to Alice's body.

**Kura – The Thief Lord: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600/4Star/DARK/WARRIOR: If this card is targeted by the effects of a Trap card, discard one card from your hand to negate the effect. Remove from play three trap cards from your graveyard for this monster to randomly discard three cards from your opponent's hand.**

"Watch over her, Kura," Craig advised the thief lord, the once dark spirit inclining his head to the Prince of Midnight.

'_I will always protect her, Prince,_' he informed Craig, '_My connection to her and my affinity with the Goddess shall allow me to keep in constant contact with both of you._'

"So, what about me?" asked May, looking back to Craig as she tried to understand his plan: splitting up would prove easier for finding their target, but if any of them lost life points, then they'd lose their lives.

"The Slifer Red Dormitory," Craig answered, before nodding to the Pharaoh as he added, "And it's not like we don't need to guess who you'll take with you: Jaden is a Slifer student, so he could be hiding there: _home field advantage, _remember?"

"And you?" asked Alice, though she and May saw Atem's eyes darkening as Craig answered them.

"The Abandoned Dormitory," he explained, "A place of dark Duel Energy and somewhere Jaden would go in his new state of mind: plus, given that my power is fuelled by the darkness in Jaden, I'll also be able to resist anything he tries to throw at me. Now, before we go, I think a question should be asked: who goes with me?"

'_One who understands the darkness,_' Atem answered, May's eyes widening as she picked up on her Spirit Partner's thoughts, '_And one who _can_ move faster than humanly possible: it helps that he himself is not human, right Goddess?_'

"S-S-S-Set?" asked May shakily, her eyes wide with shock as she looked to Craig, "Are…are you sure, Atem? Their powers combined…"

'_Set is the perfect vessel to assist Craig Danger's powers,_' Atem remarked, his voice proving how serious about this he was, '_The darkness gathered from the book of the Dead and the power of the Manacle that summons him will counter Craig's own inner demons. But I warn you, Prince of Midnight: the dark energies in the Abandoned Dormitory will test you, but as long as you remain true to yourself, you will be able to overcome Jaden's evil._'

"I understand, Pharaoh," Craig replied, nodding once to May as he added, "Summon him out, May: Atem's right when he says that one who understands the darkness is best for my mission."

"All…all right," May sighed, three cards now appearing in her hand, which she passed to Craig, a midnight-blue tendril of Duel Energy unifying them in the same way that Kura's sunset aura had unified Alice's essence to May and vice-versa.

Holding the cards high, Craig exclaimed, "Activate spell: Manacle of Osiris; rise up, Set, Overlord of Chaos; activate spell: Book of the Dead!"

**Manacle of Osiris: SPELL/RITUAL:** **This card is used to Special Summon **Set, Overlord of Chaos** onto the field. You must remove from play at least five Dark Monsters from your graveyard to activate this card.**

The first card of Craig's trinity showed an ancient manacle that was covered in Egyptian symbols, the hand of an unknown being reaching out as if to take the manacle.

**Set, Overlord of Chaos: ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000/7Star/DARK/ZOMBIE:** **This monster can only be summoned through the card **Manacle of Osiris**. For every Dark Monster removed from play using **Manacle of Osiris**, increase this monster's Attack by 800. If the controller of this card skips their Battle Phase, special summon one **Atem-the Ancient Pharaoh** and **Kura, the Thief Lord** from their hands or deck.**

As the power of the Manacle filled Craig's body and powered the field, there was an ominous rumbling and, from beneath the ground, a rotting purple hand lifted out of the ground, followed by the body of the Overlord of Chaos: dressed in a black, tattered long-coat and wielding a book marked with the Eye of Horus. At first glance, one would confuse him with Seto Kaiba, except for one major difference. Part of this monster's face was zombified, its skin purple and his mouth set to a wicked grin. Surrounding him were trails of linen bandages, giving him the image of a mummy who has risen from his tomb.

'_Now he's scary!_' Fourze reasoned, Alice noticing how her Spirit Partner was actually trembling as he looked to the Overlord, '_And people say _we_ look weird: hello!_'

**Book of the Dead: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be equipped to **Set, Overlord of Chaos, Atem the Ancient Pharaoh **or** Khonsu, Child of the Moon; **select one monster either on the field or in the graveyard; increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 400 x the level of the selected monster. When the monster equipped with this card is targeted by an attack or by the effect of a spell or trap card, destroy this card and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**

The third part of the trinity that Atem had mentioned was a spell card showing a black book decorated with symbols that were similar to those shown on the book held by Set; the difference between them was the Book of the Dead held a space where, as soon as he held it, Set manifested what looked like a puzzle box and, opening the book, gave a cold laugh as it empowered his dark soul.

'_Prince of Midnight,_' he hissed in a leering voice, '_Who is the tribute to Anubis so that my power may flow freely?_'

"RK?" Asked Craig, looking to his only other ally on the field, "You mind, pal?"

'_To help you,_' RK replied, already moving to place his hand on the Book of the Dead, '_I'll do anything, Prince: after all, no harm came from opening a book, did it?_'

'Famous last words,' Craig thought, watching as RK's seven-star level showed over the book of the dead and, one by one, the numbers counted down, each new number being absorbed by Set and increasing his attack strength.

"What's happening to him?" asked Alice, noticing how the transformation started to make Set look a little bit more human: his new appearance was like that of a dark priest with the cold, brooding eyes of Seto Kaiba and a snarling expression that would intimidate mortal men. His body was surrounded by the dark energies of the Book and, as he looked up towards May, the Goddess of Joy nodded once and watched as Set stood faithfully by Craig's side.

'_The ancient powers of the Book of the Dead,_' Atem explained, his voice carrying through each of the three warriors, '_Its immense powers can restore the dead to life while its counterpart does the opposite…or so Egyptian legends say, anyway. In this case, it has increased Set's attack by a select amount for each of Legend Killer RK's power levels. If I recall this particular ability, it increases him by 400 points for each, am I right, Goddess?_'

"Yes," May answered, "So he's originally 1000 attack points strong and now, thanks to the book, Set has gained another 2800 attack points, giving him a total of 3800 attack points. Coupled with RK's ability and Craig's determination, I see now why you said to select him, Pharaoh: all right, so we split now and, if anyone spots Jaden or one of his warriors, we contact the others."

"Agreed," chorused Alice and Craig, the Prince of Midnight actually awed by the power of darkness that he had just invoked; glancing once to his sister, he told her, "Be careful."

"_You_ be careful," Alice laughed, before the three of them shared a final nod of agreement and, turning on their heels, went their separate ways…

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Cyber-Academy: Jaden's Location:**

'_**What fools these mortals be,**_' thought Jaden as he watched the three divide through his personal security system, '_**Even if they find me, they still have to contend with the power I wield…and speaking of…**_'

Turning away from his screen, Jaden lifted his hand once and summoned his Black Disk to his side, his hand already moving to draw the cards he'd need to invoke to divide the Chosen once and for all; now that Ash was out of the way, he could proceed to torment them with images of misery and darkness.

Especially May and her fears of her inner-self, though Jaden knew that there was one thing he'd need to be patient for:

The Prince of Midnight…now _he_ intrigued Jaden and, as much as he wanted to do otherwise, Jaden had to admit that the warrior was one who was worth further study…

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Cyber-Academy: Slifer Dorm: May's Location:**

Standing outside the small cabin-like dormitory, May took a deep breath as she readied herself for whatever was to come; next to her, Atem seemed to fondle with the pommel of his kopesh sword, his crimson eyes watching the dorm ahead of them.

"I don't think he's here," May whispered to Atem, "But why is it that I can sense his energy around here?"

Her answer appeared in the form of three warriors: each of them bearing the green circle of the Seal on their foreheads: the first looked like a golden knight with several blue-highlighted pieces of his armour. His body appeared to crackle with electrical energy that revealed itself to be more like lightning from the shadow realm and, as May looked to his eyes, she saw the typical red tint that came with being possessed by the Seal's power.

Like him, the warrior's companions were equally consumed by the Seal's power: one looked like he was made from living fire until you looked closer and saw that the living fire was just red, fire-shaped armour that had a green tint from the Seal's power; his hands were filled with the flames of his dark power and, as he faced May, she noticed that he seemed to be glowing from the power of the Seal _and_ his fellow warriors.

However, it was the last warrior that May noticed frightened Atem the most: he was a white-skinned warrior with now-blood-red eyes from the Seal's influence: he held no real signs of other colours save for the small orb on his chest where the Seal glowed brightly; to May, he looked more like a kid, but there was no denying that this kid had power.

"Atem?" she asked, looking to her partner, "Who…who are they?"

'_Elemental Heroes,_' Atem answered, his sword now drawn as he faced them down, '_I've faced them before, May: when I faced Ash and Jaden in the spirit world: these are Elemental Hero Sparkman _(ATK 1600/DEF1400) _Elemental Hero Heat _(ATK 1600/DEF1200) _and Elemental Hero Neos Alius_ (ATK 1900/DEF 1300) _and, as if the Seal isn't bad enough, Heat gains 200 ATK points for each E-Hero on the field. With three, his attack increases by 600 and then…_'

"A further 500 from the Seal's power," May remarked, looking to the trio of monsters, "Jaden can't be here: he's testing us, but then what do we do about these three?" Even as she asked the question, May did some quick adding up in her head and she didn't like how things ended up:

**Elemental Hero Sparkman: ATK 1600 – ATK 2100**

**Elemental Hero Heat: ATK 1600 – ATK 2200 from effect – ATK 2700 from the Seal**

**Elemental Hero Neos Alius: ATK 1900 – ATK 2400**

'_We have to defeat them,_' Atem remarked, looking back to May, '_But even with my maximum attack strength, I can only tackle one monster._'

"And your ability can only be used once per turn," May agreed, "But we have to try something, Atem: what do you suggest?"

'_One thing,'_ Atem remarked, _'It's risky, but it's our only option._'

"What?"

'_The Book of the Dead's counterpart,_' Atem remarked, '_Combine its powers with me and then use my ability to summon out someone with some firepower…like my higher form._'

"Aten?" asked May, "How? He's a light monster, isn't he?"

'_No, Goddess,_' Atem replied, '_My _other_ higher form: the one that was crafted from your infusion with…with _her.'

May's eyes widened in terror as realisation hit her, her eyes on her deck and then back to the other three monsters as she whispered, "Atem…there, there has to be another way!"

'_There isn't,_' Atem replied, '_The Dark King is the only one with the power to take on all three…and you, whether you enjoy the fact or not, are the only one with the power to summon him. Please, May: we can't lose another Chosen to the darkness, so, for you and for your friends, I will sacrifice my own Light to vanquish this evil._'

May's hand trembled as it hovered over her deck…

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Cyber-Academy: Duel Arena: Alice's Location:**

Entering the arena with Fourze, Kura and Houdini behind her, Alice seemed to be prepared for anything, but as she looked around, she couldn't help but feel a sense of anxiety as she thought about what was to come. She and her brother had already faced an evil like this and they had paid the ultimate price: that was why Craig was so angry all the time and why he was so protective of her.

However, through all this, there was one truth that Alice never told him, because she knew that, if she did, it would break him completely; unfortunately for her, she wasn't alone in her thoughts.

'_You'll have to tell him someday,_' Fourze remarked, his voice losing some of its teenage excitement as he looked to Alice, '_He deserves to know the whole story._'

"How can I tell him, Fourze?" she asked, looking to her partner, "About the real reason we were killed: about the force that was drawn into us at the End of the World…about what he really is inside. There's a reason we've been given human forms once more and I can't stand it if Craig has to descend into that evil again. But here we are…facing that evil and I can't…"

'_I know,_' Fourze remarked, aware of Kura and Houdini looking to him with curious glances; falling back slightly from his leader, Fourze added, '_Don't tell the others about this: the demon that these two have to face is one of their own._'

'_The Goddess will ask,_' Kura remarked, his eyes on Alice as she seemed to glance once more around the arena, '_However, I swore to protect the Princess…and I will: but what does she mean by the Prince descending into the evil again._'

'_All I'll say,_' Fourze answered, his voice now becoming surprisingly mature as he watched Alice command them to follow her out of the arena: neither Jaden or any of his forces were there, '_Is that there's a reason that Jouno feared for the Powers invoking the Dark Being into the soul of the Prince._'

'_Who is he?_' asked Houdini, keeping pace with Alice as they moved through the building.

'_Pray,_' Fourze answered him, '_You never find out…or that you ever find out about the reason for so much Light burning in my Princess._'

Kura didn't know whether it was the pressure in their current mission or if it was the way that Fourze sounded so different, but suddenly, he felt like he was staring fear in the eyes for the first time in his life…

And Kura…blinked first…

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Cyber-Academy: Abandoned Dormitory: Craig's Location:**

Even from the outside, Craig could feel the darkness surrounding this cybernetic representation of the forbidden dorm and, as he looked into the darkness, he saw the evil staring back at him.

"He's here," he whispered to Set and RK, "Be on your guard."

'_Be careful, Prince,_' RK whispered, his eyes shining brightly as he looked to the dorm, following Craig through the gateway and into the building, '_There's something about this building that I don't like: speaking of…anyone got a light?_'

Set uttered a phrase in ancient Egyptian and handed a small candle-sized flame to Craig, who nodded his thanks before he explained, "This place has known the darkness of the Shadow Realm: I can feel it. Jaden's in here somewhere, but…there's something else; no…it's some_one_ else."

'_Who?_' asked Set, keeping his own eyes on the surrounding areas as he asked, '_What darkness has dwelled here to draw out the Overlord like this?_'

"Not darkness…" Craig began, but stopped suddenly and, without warning, he pushed RK _and_ Set aside, both monsters diving out of the way as a beam of red light soared past their heads, accompanied by what looked like a flash of meteors and a dark crescent.

'_What in Anubis' name was that?_' demanded Set, already preparing to move to face the enemy, but again, Craig pulled him down, '_What are you doing? How dare you stop my battle with our enemies!_'

"Shut up for a moment," Craig insisted, already peering around the spot where he'd knocked the others into, "I…I recognise those attacks: they're not Elemental _or_ Evil Heroes."

'_What are they then?_' asked RK, Craig now straightening up and, lifting his hand, he seemed to summon a shield of darkness that surrounded them like a protective bubble.

"What I feared they were," he explained, looking now to Set as he explained, "Atem and Kura told us of the cards Jaden uses and, if you care to remember, Set: he doesn't just use Heroes, but something else…Neo-Spacians."

'_And the Neos fusions,_' RK realised, now moving in behind Craig as he asked, '_Are you sure you can hold the shield for that long?_'

"I'm sure," Craig answered, moving with his two allies through the darkness, a second wave of attacks coming seconds later; however, this time, they bounced harmlessly off the shield and, in the glow that followed, Craig was able to see beyond the darkness ahead.

As he'd expected, he saw a hero that seemed to resemble Neos Alius, but was bigger and actually had blood-red skin: in the centre of his chest was a trio of spikes that seemed to form an X-shaped insignia, a star-shaped black diamond glowing with the power of the Seal as the monster aimed at Craig's field.

The others, however, were monsters that Craig didn't recognise: one looked like a cross between a winged creature and a rocky mountain: part of his chest and lower body showed the normal white skin of Neos, but the rest of him was covered with armour that looked as strong as a Stegosaurus. His hands were replaced by gauntlets that were made from magma rock, the rock glowing with the power of Orichalcos while the monster bore the Seal on his forehead.

The final member of the triage was, like the second, a fusion-variety monster: he had large black and white wings that grew out of his spine, the rest of his body apparently human save for a pair of claws on his hands that were more like talons. Unlike his counterpart, this creature had black Neos skin with an electric blue hem and what appeared to be spikes that protruded from his legs and arms, his head covered by a horned cowl that shone with the dark power of the Seal.

'_I know two of these three,_' Set remarked, eyeing the trio beyond the darkness, '_Elemental Hero Chaos Neos _(ATK 3000 DEF 2500) _and Elemental Hero Magma Neos _(ATK 3000 DEF 2500) _but their red-skinned companion is someone I don't recognise._'

"I think I do," Craig answered, his eyes darkening as he looked to the third creature, "He's someone that Jaden's rarely used because of his ties to darkness, but now, with darkness as his ally, Jaden has nothing to fear. The third one is an Evil Hero: Evil Hero Nexus (ATK 2600 DEF 2200) to be precise."

**Evil Hero Nexus: ATK 2600 DEF 2200/8Star/DARK/WARRIOR: A twin clone of Neospace, his power corrupted by a supernova; very few have survived his awesome power.**

'_They've been summoned with Contact Fusion,_' explained Set, '_Which means that the moment we attack, they'll either survive or be destroyed, but, either way, they'll be sent back to the deck._'

"And," Craig added, "Even with the power of the Seal, they still pose no threats to you, right Set?"

'_Precisely,_' laughed the Overlord, '_I will call upon the dark power inside me and destroy them…at your command, of course, Prince!_'

"Right," Craig agreed, "But there's one thing we're missing: if I remember Magma Neos' ability: he gains 400 attack points for each card on the field and, not only is the Seal in play, but there's you two and the Book as well as those two monsters…so that's…"

'_Six,_' RK answered, '_Giving Magma Neos a 2400 attack point bonus; so if we add that to the Seal…then…_'

"We get…trouble," Craig finished, already moving to add up the numbers in his head:

**Elemental Hero Magma Neos: ATK 3000 – ATK 5400 from effect – ATK 5900 from the Seal**

**Elemental Hero Chaos Neos: ATK 3000 – ATK 3500**

**Evil Hero Nexus: ATK 2600 – ATK 3100**

'To get past them,' Craig thought to himself, 'We need to defeat them, so the smart thing would be to attack Chaos Neos and Nexus, but with this open-field duel scenario, Magma Neos could move to intercept and, with only 2900 life points left before I lose my soul, I'd be in some real trouble.'

'_There is another way,_' a soft, almost light-hearted voice whispered in Craig's ear, the Prince of Midnight suddenly glancing around as if to try and find the source of the voice. As if sensing his confusion, there was a childish giggle before the voice continued, '_You will not see me yet, Prince, because you have not learned to harness my power: however, if you wish to save your friends, then I can teach you to use this power. But you must be ready._'

'_What power?_' asked Craig, surprising himself as he spoke with the same spectral voice that the Duel Spirits used.

'_Time and Space,_' the voice answered, '_For I command one of those areas and am recognised as your spirit partner: I am Celebi, the Prince of Time and I am here to help you, but you must be willing._'

Craig didn't need much tempting, '_What do I have to do?_'

'_You have great power inside you,_' Celebi explained, his voice echoing in Craig's mind as he spoke, '_Power to dispel and devolve the darkness into nothingness: before you stand spirits that are consumed by darkness. You, Craig Danger, must reach out and call to their souls before summoning the power from within you: the power of the Supreme Knight. Focus your energies and, once you are ready, repeat after me…_'

'_I'll try,_' Craig remarked, closing his eyes and, for a short moment, he crossed his arms over his chest, reaching into the recesses of his power: he thought about Alice, about protecting her from the evil inside not only him, but the evil within their deaths. He thought about this destiny and how they had been changed for the better because of the battle that was to come and, most of all, he thought of the spirits in front of him: how they were trapped within darkness and how it was his destiny to set them free. Finally, when he opened his eyes again, Craig's vision appeared to have been changed: he saw the spirits ahead of him and, behind the Contact Fusion monsters, he saw their younger forms: the Neo-Spacians; he saw the darkness that consumed them and he saw how they were screaming in pain…and he couldn't handle it.

"ENOUGH!" He roared, sending a wave of Supreme Energy out from his body, the force of the energy actually paralysing the three monsters ahead as if they'd been hit with a Thunder Wave, the darkness around them now moving to pierce the cracks that led to the source of their controls.

'_You are ready,_' Celebi cheered, '_Now, Supreme Knight, repeat after me:_

'_I call upon the force of the Supreme Knight to reach into the darkness and draw out the Light!_'

"I call upon the force of the Supreme Knight to reach into the darkness and draw out the Light," Craig repeated, a strange silvery essence now travelling along the darkness that was digging into the monsters.

Celebi continued, '_I command the powers of Time and Space to unbind your chains and free you from this place!_'

"I command the powers of Time and Space to unbind your chains and free you from this place!"

'_I offer my soul to Neos and his kin so that together we may unite and we may win!_'

"I offer my soul to Neos and his kin so that together we may unite and we may win!"

'_By the power of Supremacy, I release you from this plight; now bond with the power of the Supreme Knight!_'

"By the power of Supremacy, I release you from this plight; now bond with the power of the Supreme _KNIGHT!_"

At Craig's command, the silver that had travelled along the darkness started to show from within the bodies of Nexus, Magma Neos and Chaos Neos, all three of them crying out in mixed fury as they raced towards Craig, his mind and body glowing with the same light as the three heroes soared through Craig's dark shield and, gathering in one immense force of Light, pushed their way into his soul.

Feeling their power course through his veins, Craig let out a cry of shock and fury that sent a wave of magic, both light and darkness, searing through the cybernetic arena and, from somewhere distant, he heard a powerful voice command,

"SPACIAL RIFT: OPEN: I COMMAND YOU! RETURN US TO THE WORLD FROM WHENCE WE CAME!"

Bright silvery light filled Craig's vision and, as he felt the familiar pull of a vortex dragging him away from the cyberworld and the challenges that dwelled within, he thought he saw a spirit of a white warrior looking back at him, the warrior appearing to smile, though he had no mouth.

"Elemental Hero Neos," whispered Craig, watching as Neos placed his hand over Craig's chest, the three-pronged symbol from Neos' chest now appearing over Craig's heart.

'_Thank you, Supreme Knight,_' Neos' voice echoed in Craig's mind, '_You have freed my brothers and me and now we fight with you to free Jaden Yuki from his darkness. All of Neospace is now yours to command._'

Craig would have reacted to this statement, but light and magic silenced him as he felt his body spinning through the air and on its way back to the real world…

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Cyber-Academy: Jaden's Location:**

Watching his screens from his location – which _was_ the Abandoned Dormitory – Jaden laughed to himself as he found no other choice than to applaud the willpower of the Supreme Knight.

"_**He survived my test,**_" he laughed, "_**And now Neos and his kin are with him: not a big loss, for I still possess my weapons and, soon, I will possess so much more.**_"

Behind him, Jaden heard a voice laugh before he turned and, with a cold grin, he saw a female figure bowing at his feet, her body covered in a black KC duster with the Seal of Orichalcos on its lapel, a disk at her side and, around her neck, a medallion that Jaden recognised from his time as the human fool.

"_**What is your bidding, my King?**_" asked the female, remaining kneeled while, next to her, a figure that appeared to resemble Seto Kaiba also appeared and bowed before Jaden, giving the King a laugh as he answered her;

"_**Shade and Shadow: so she actually fell for it: ah well, welcome back to the land of the living, my Dark Knights. Now, prepare yourselves, because we have a target to acquire.**_"

"_**What target, my Master?**_" asked Shade, kneeling like a Knight before a King, which he was anyway,

Jaden's cold laughter echoed through the realm as he gave Shade his answer:

"_**The Society of Light!**_"

**Ash: What happened in there?**

**Craig: We passed the final test sooner than we thought and now, I guess it's back to the Academy;**

**Alice: Good, because we have some unfinished business with the Turned Chosen;**

**May: We're going too: Next Chapter: Legacy of Supremacy: Switch On/Switch Off**

**Alice: It's time to take care of some old friends and show you lot why I'm a Chosen as well;**

**DZ2: Thanks go to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use her OCs for this spin-off and for the continued inspiration behind my stories; please read and review;**


	4. Switch On: Switch Off

Legacy of Supremacy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh or Pokémon: all copyright belongs to the original creators: I do own any OC cards described;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Spirit Speak_'

**OC Cards**

"_**Dark Spirits Speaking"**_

_However, the something knew that Craig was looking as Jaden's voice echoed from all around them, "**Don't bother trying to find me, Supreme Knight, Prince of Midnight or whatever you call yourself, because I'm long gone. You, however, will be long dead by the time you try to find your way out…**"_

"_Out of what?" asked Ash, but, before he could get his answer, the room began to tremble and cracks started to appear all around them;_

_Alice Danger pretty much summed it up:_

"_RUN!"_

Chapter 4: Switch On/Switch Off

The trip to Duel Academy was silent. Aboard the ship were the chosen that saved the world against the threat of the Great Leviathan six years ago, the two chosen that have soon become their allies, and the man who aided the Chosen even though he himself was never one. Their mission was clear: stop the Orichalcos Overlord and prevent the Society of Light from getting too powerful.

May looked at the half of her Contest Ribbon, the same one she split with Ash years ago. She clenched a fist as she took a glance at Seto Kaiba piloting the plane. He hadn't said anything since the night before, and she was still having a hard time believing what truly went on.

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

_Dinner usually was a pleasant time for May and Max. The two had been living with at the Kaiba estate for the past two years since they decided to move out of the Petalburgh Gym. Their parents were worried about it all, but after realizing that the two were in love with the city of Domino they gave their children their blessing to live there. May was attending Domino High after traveling throughout the Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh regions accompanied by Max while Max would go to Rustborough City to be taught under Roxanne and her Pokémon Academy. All in all, it was if they were in paradise._

_But the atmosphere was empty. After the events in the Cyber world—Kaiba had to give a quick explanation about what happened when 'he' fought Sarina—no one was in the mood for talking. Craig and Alice were also invited to stay at the mansion for a day or two while they sorted things out, but even they didn't want to talk. Craig just kept a glance at his duel disk while Alice looked as if she was about to burst into tears. Clearly, they were still slightly traumatized on what was going on._

_As May was about to grab the water pitcher for herself, a hand grabbed onto the handle before her. It was Kaiba's._

"_Um, sorry about that…" She said, drawing her hand back. "I…um…if you want it, it's yours…"_

_Instead, Kaiba took May's hand and got onto his feet. He then turned to the Goddess of Joy with the expression of someone…someone who was begging to say something important._

"_What's going on?" asked Max, looking up from his plate. "Is everything all right?"_

"…_It's not." Kaiba replied. "May…I need to ask you something."_

"_What is it?" asked May, eyes darting away from the fierce gaze of the CEO's blue eyes. "If it's about what happened back at Domino City…it's fine. I let my emotions get the better of me and let Shadow loose and…"_

"_No…I want you to make me one of you. I want to become a Chosen."_

_Mokuba nearly choked on his food before swallowing it._

"_Seto, are you serious?" He said. "You can't just __**become**_ _a Chosen. I mean, can you?"_

"_Well, the only reason we're Chosen is because our ancestors did something to help save the world from Shadows." said Max. "Your ancestor saved Khonsu from destruction, May's ancestor helped Atem break free from the Heart of Chaos, and my ancestor would eventually pen down the Book of Secret Arts. Everything we did in the past became important."_

"_But what about my brother? I mean, he's not technically reborn since Seth is still alive. Would it be possible?"_

"_Nothing's impossible as long as people are connected to one another," Alice spoke up. "It might be possible, but we'd have to pool all of our power toward him. Plus, he __**must**_ _be able to have a power of his own—what type of Chosen would he be without it?"_

"_Well, he once became the Regent of Wisdom some time back," said Max. "But that was only temporary, and he was unable to maintain its power very long."_

"_Doesn't Kaiba work with holograms and technology relating to it?" asked Craig. "He makes what was once imaginary real, like how one can perceive a mirage in the endless desert."_

"_Now he just needs a rank," said Alice. "What type of rank should the wielder of illusions use?"_

"_A monarch," May answered. "It's like the rank of a king, and it would suit him very well."_

"_The only question is," Kaiba noted. "Is if you'll do it. Please May…" He went on one knee and said, "I can't lose you again."_

"_You've never lost me to begin with," May replied. "I mean…have you?"_

"_I haven't told you everything, have I? While you and your brother were in the Cyber World, I met up with your friend and gave him a piece of my mind. I told him how much you suffered while he pranced around with his friends without a care in the world, and he found out what I've been trying to keep secret from you."_

"_And…what was that?"_

"_I love you."_

_It was if the world began to crash down upon the Goddess of Joy. Love? For her? Even after all the time she suffered from that word and feeling for years? It was ridiculous._

"_Seto…" said Mokuba. "You know how much May hates that word."_

"_I know," said the CEO. "And I kept those feelings cast aside because she was going to be hurt. Even as she traveled around the world while I stayed in Domino, I remembered how much she suffered and how much she kept fighting despite being hurt. She kept that optimistic mask on for so long..."_

_May felt as if she was about to cry as she heard that three-word phrase echo into her head. It was so ridiculous. Yet, she could feel the emotions from them; they were real. They weren't fabricated and made to be real by some illusion from the past. No, they were real…_

"_May," Kaiba continued. "If you wish, I want to become the Monarch of Illusion so I can protect you from harm. I never want you hurt by people whom you cannot trust. Ash left you while you struggled onto your feet once more, but I stayed with you until you could move on. So please…I need you." _

_May didn't say anything, but only held back a gasp as she felt it. It was a kiss. It wasn't like the one her Altaria gave her, a simple peck on the cheek. It was on her lips…she closed her eyes and shed a single tear and wrapped her arms around the CEO in a tight embrace, afraid that if she opened her eyes, then she'd be finding herself in a dream._

"_This is so beautiful…" Alice replied. "It's like a fairy tale…"_

"_Are you sure about this, Seto?" asked Mokuba. "I mean…do you really want to throw away what you've been trying to deny, magic and the supernatural, for a girl that you only knew back them for two days?"_

"_I would," Kaiba replied, releasing the kiss. He then helped May get on her feet and said, "What do you think?"_

_May hesitated and looked into the eyes of the CEO. Part of her wanted to believe that this wasn't true—that the CEO of Kaiba Corp. was in love with a 16-year-old girl that barely even understood half of the jargon he stated when he worked with technology. But she was there, and she knew that it was true._

"_I think," She started as she placed a hand over her heart. "That it would be a grand idea. Now we just have to grant that power."_

"_Then let's do so!" said Max. "We'll make him become the Monarch of Illusion!"_

"_Hooray!" said Alice. "Then after that, we'll start planning the wedding!"_

_May felt her cheeks turn a bright red when she heard that—that was the __**very**_ _last thing she wanted to hear._

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

May snapped herself out of her daydream when she saw Duel Academy close by. As she did, she also heard someone sit down next to her. It was Kaiba.

"…" May didn't say anything as she turned toward him. The ritual was successful and he was now dressed in silver armor with a helm shaped like the head of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. A cape with an embroidered blue dragon was on his shoulders, and he wore a right gauntlet that crackled with electricity. What was the most important change was that his left eye was now a bright white.

"Are you feeling alright?" said the newly christened Monarch of Illusion.

"I guess so," May replied. "A lot's on my mind as of late."

"You have me to protect you now. I'm your knight in shining armor."

"I don't need someone to protect me _**all**_ the time. I can take care of myself."

"As you wish." Kaiba placed a kiss on her forehead. "When we get to the island, I have to talk to Counselor Sheppard about something. Will you be fine without me?"

"Yeah, I will. Oh, and one more thing…"

"What is it?"

May smiled and placed a kiss on the CEO's lips.

"That was for last night," She said. "I…love you too."

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

Sartorious gazed at the card in front of him. It depicted a winged angel with a horn in hand while people dressed in white looked in awe. He smiled.

"The Judgment Card," He said. "It is when we can all be reborn anew, and that we have all seen the Light. And we have…but it also means that someone else has been reborn, someone of great power and strength." He frowned. "I cannot allow this to happen."

"My master," said a voice. "Have you called for me?"

Sartorious looked to see Brock enter the room, the former Master of Life decked out in the white coat like all Society of Light Members. He smiled.

"I have a mission for you," He said. "Take care of one member of these 'Chosen' and bring them to our side. If we are indeed forgiven of past sins to see the light, then we must prove our worth to our enemies and make them our allies."

"I shall go immediately," said Brock. "You have my word that they will see the light!"

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

While Kaiba was away at a meeting with Counsellor Sheppard, May and the other Chosen were having a picnic. Alice insisted on having one—she explained that "Yuki made a delicious hot pot for all of us. How can we say no to that?"—so they decided to have some time under the shade. May was already eating a riceball in delight.

"So Alice," said May. "About those monsters…why are they so abnormal?"

"Well," Alice explained. "That's the funny part. You see, they used to be human and they fought against monsters known as Zodiarts that were created from negative emotions and Cosmic Energy. Then they had to defeat their chairman of their high school who wanted to go see these beings known as the Presenters who sent out these switches to communicate with human life."

"No, really. Why are they so abnormal?"

"I'm telling you guys the truth! After some time, the monsters in my deck were able to go see the Presenters. But then…something went wrong. They met up with the wrong people; they met up with…"

Suddenly, a burst of light interrupted Alice's story. Everyone turned around to see Brock emerging from a pillar of light, a glare on his face.

"Brock!" said Max. "What are you doing here?!"

"I've come to make you see the light," Brock answered back. "Who will fight me?"

"I will! I will!" Alice cried, jumping onto her feet. She placed her bent arms in front of her and bent her knees before rising up and screaming, "UCHU KITA!"

"What?" asked Mokuba.

"Let's do this man-to-man!" Alice said, hitting her chest with a fist before stretching a hand out. She brought out her rocket-shaped duel disk. "Let's duel!"

"Get ready to see the light!" said Brock, activating his own duel disk.

"Guys," said Mokuba. "What type of monsters did Alice use in the labyrinth?"

"They were...hard to describe." said May.

**(Alice: 4000)**

**(Brock: 4000)**

"Ladies first!" said Alice, her hand containing six cards. "I think I'll start with **Switch 04-Radar**!"

**Switch 04-Radar: SPELL/CONTINUOUS: You can Special Summon up to four monsters with the name **Kamen Rider Club Member** onto the field during your Main Phase.**

A Magic Card depicting someone with a communicator with a satellite appeared. A similar one materialized on Alice's left arm.

"What does that do?" asked Brock.

"Simple," said Alice. "I just punch in a few numbers and I get to summon up to four monsters onto my field."

"WHAT?!"

"Now, it's time for a Kamen Rider Club Rolecall! Let's go **Kamen Rider Club Member-Gentaro Kisaragi**_, _**Kamen Rider Club Member-Kengo Utahoshi**, **Kamen Rider Club Member-Yuki Jojima**, and **Kamen Rider Member-Miu Kazashiro** in attack mode!"

**Kamen Rider Club Member-Gentaro Kisaragi: ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200/4Star/EARTH/WARRIOR:** **He wishes to befriend everyone he meets and will do whatever he can to do so.**

**Kamen Rider Club Member-Kengo Utahoshi: ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600/4Star/EARTH/WARRIOR:** **Increase the attack of all **Kamen Rider Fourze** and **Kamen Rider Meteor** by 300.**

**Kamen Rider Club Member-Yuki Jojima: ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800/3Star/WIND/WARRIOR: During your Standby Phase, increase your life-points by 300 times every **Kamen Rider Club Member** on the field.**

**Kamen Rider Club Member-Miu Kazashiro: ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400/4Star/EARTH/WARRIOR:** **Once per turn, you can take one **Kamen Rider Club Member** monster from your deck into your hand. You must skip your Draw Phase if you do so.**

The Radar vanished once Alice finished punching some numbers. Then, four monsters appeared. They were...teenagers. One was a teenage boy with his black hair in a pompadour, dressed in a red shirt, black jacket, pants and sneakers with flames on them. (1700/1200) Another was a teenage boy with short brown hair, dressed in a white buttoned blouse, red tie, a long blue jacket, plaid pants and brown loafers while carrying a black briefcase. (1700/1600) The third monster was a girl with long black hair wearing a similar school uniform, except she had a plaid skirt and black stockings. (1400/800) The last was a girl with her brown hair in a bobcut, dressed in a red, black and white cheerleading uniform. (1600/1200)

Brock looked at the monsters before he began to laugh.

"That's it?!" He said. "Those are your monsters! They're pathetic!"

"_We're not monsters!"_ said Yuki, stomping the ground with a pout on her face. _"We have feelings too!"_

"Don't worry, Yuki." said Alice. "I'm just getting started. With Miu on the field, I can take one Kamen Rider Club Member from my deck into my hand, providing that I skip my draw phase." She took a card into her hand. "Then, I think I'll give everyone a boost with the **Kamen Rider Club Banner**!"

**Kamen Rider Club Banner: SPELL/CONTINUOUS: All **Kamen Rider Club Member** monsters gain 200 Attack Points for every other **Kamen Rider Club Member** on the field.**

A Magic Card appeared, depicting a white flag on the moon. The flag had the image of a pointed helmet with red eyes, the letters 'KRC-Kamen Rider Club' at the bottom and Japanese characters on the sides.

"With this, all Kamen Rider Club Members get their attacks increased by 200 times the number of membes on the field," Alice explained. "Now my monsters all have 800 Attack Points!"

Gentaro and Kengo both sported 2500 Attack Points, Yuki was at 2200 and Miu had 2400.

"She just summoned four monsters with over 2000 attack points in one turn!" said May. "That's amazing!"

"That's Alice for you," said Craig. "Expect the unexpected with her."

"I'll send two cards facedown and end my turn." Alice said with a smile. "What do you got?"

"This," Brock answered, drawing a card. "I'll start by bringing out my Field Magic Card, **Destiny Isles**!"

**Destiny Isles: SPELL/FIELD: As long as this card is in play, all monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed in battle unless by a monster of the same attribute: as long as this card is in play, activate any of the following effects:**

**Increase the attack and defence of all FIRE Attribute Monsters by 200 for each power level;**

**Skip your next Battle Phase to destroy one spell or trap card on your opponent's field;**

**When a Monster with **Guardian **is summoned, send one card from your hand to the graveyard and Special Summon one WIND or LIGHT Monster from your hand;**

**If a WATER or DARK Attribute Monster is attacked, send one card from your hand to the graveyard and negate all Battle Damage.**

A set of islands appeared, each of them shining a different color: one red, one gold, one blue and one silver. Soon, similar islands surrounded Brock.

"This is just like last time," Max whispered. "This isn't good."

"Pretty," said Alice. "But what do they do?"

"You'll see soon enough," Brock sneered. "Now, I think I'll summon **Valdios, The Flame Guardian** onto the field in Defense Mode!"

**Valdios: The Flame Guardian: ATK 1100 DEF 2000/4Star/FIRE/ROCK: Made from the remains of 1000 volcanoes, this powerful titan of fire lays waste to all who oppose him.**

A rune hovered over the red island as a gigantic monster made from magma emerged. It had two black orbs for eyes and its 'arms' hardened when it crouched into defense. (1100/2000)

"And," Brock continued. "With Valdios on the field, I can activate two effects. First, Valdios gains 200 Attack and Defense points since he's a Fire-Attribute monster. And second, when I have a Guardian monster on the field, I can sacrifice a card from my hand to summon either a Light or Wind Attribute monster onto the field. I choose to summon **Blackstorm, Guardian of Thunder** in Attack Mode!"

**Blackstorm: Guardian of Thunder: ATK 1900 DEF 1000/4Star/LIGHT/THUNDER: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, remove this card from play and Special Summon either **Ice Lord Articuno** or **Zapdos the Lightning Titan** from your deck.**

As Valdios had his stats increase, another monster appeared. It was a knight in golden armor wielding two double-headed axes at his belt and a cape made out of thunder and lightning. (1900/1000)

"That's it?" asked Craig, seeing the monster. "Something's not right."

"I end my turn with a facedown card," said Brock. "That's it."

'Something is up,' Alice thought to herself. 'Use a Special Summoning ability for a monster like that? This reeks of a trap. Well, better play along for now.'

"Because of Miu's effect, I have to skip my Draw Phase, so, in the meantime: Yuki, do your thing!"

"_Boku wa namae wa Hayabusa-kun!"_ Yuki sang, jumping up and down with joy.

"What did she just say?" asked Max, turning to Craig.

"It's a song about a satellite known as Hayabusa," Craig answered. "Yuki's...obsessed with space."

"But that's fine," said Alice. "When Yuki's on my field during my Standby Phase, I gain 300 life-points for every Kamen Rider Club Member on the field!"

**(Alice: 5200)**

**(Brock: 4000)**

"And now, I activate **Switch 11-Scissors**!"

**Switch 11: Scissors: SPELL/NORMAL: This card can be activated if **Kamen Rider Club Member Yuki Jojima **is in play: destroy one spell or trap card on your opponent's side of the field.**

A Magic Card appeared, depicting Yuki with a giant pair of scissors cutting through some steel doors. A similar pair appeared in Yuki's hands.

"What does that do?" asked Brock.

"Simple!" Alice said with a smile. "I destroy one Magic/Trap card on the field and send it to the graveyard! Do your stuff, Yuki!"

"_Roger!"_ Yuki replied, pointing to the facedown card. A laser flew from the scissors and destroyed what was revealed to be a Negate Attack.

"Gentaro," said Alice. "Attack Blackstorm now! Send him to the graveyard!"

"_Right!"_ said Gentaro, smoothing his hair back. He then rushed toward the monster and gave him a kick to the chest. Blackstorm groaned as it was sent to the graveyard.

**(Alice: 5200)**

**(Brock: 3400)**

"You think that you're so clever?" asked Brock. "I _**wanted**_you to destroy my facedown card and Blackstorm. When Blackstorm is sent to the grave, I can banish him from play to summon one of my Four Guardians of Nature! Come forth, **Zapdos, The Lightning Titan** in Attack Mode!"

**Zapdos: The Lightning Titan: ATK 2700 DEF 2500/7Star/LIGHT/THUNDER: Hailed as the Supreme Lord of the Skies, this storm-hearted beast rains down waves of destruction on his enemies, leaving hardly any survivors.**

A rune shone above the golden island as a monster appeared. Its body was made out of lightning and its red eyes seemed to drill anger and hatred into Alice's monsters. It unfurled a pair of four golden wings, shining with light. (2700/2500)

"_It would be wise not to attack,"_ Kengo replied, looking at the monster.

"You're right," said Alice. "I'm ending my turn at that."

"A wise move," said Brock, drawing his card. "And I think I'll start off with **Haos, Guardian of Light** in Attack Mode!"

**Haos, Guardian of Light: ATK ? DEF 1500/4Star/LIGHT/Spell-Caster: When this card is summoned, increase this card's attack points by the same number as your life points. When this card is in the graveyard as well as **Necros, Guardian of Darkness,** increase your life points by the attack power of one monster who doesn't attack during your Battle Phase.**

A knight in white armor appeared, wielding a scimitar in his hands. (?/1500)

"_It looks weak," _Miu noted. _"But we made that mistake before..."_

"How observant," said Brock. "You see, Haos gains an attack strength equal to my life-points. Now, how much do I have?"

Haos grinned as his attack score went to 3400!

"Ooh," said Alice, wincing a bit. "Not good..."

"And now, I'll strike!" said Brock. "Haos, attack that girl with Searing Light!"

Haos nodded his head as he prepared his sword. He rose it to the air before sending down as a crescent of light aimed toward Yuki.

"Not so fast!" said Alice, discarding a card to the graveyard. "I activate my first facedown card, **Switch 12-Beat**!"

**Switch 12-Beat Trap/Normal: Discard one card from your hand to destroy one of your opponent's attacking monsters.**

A Trap card appeared, depicting someone in white astronaut with shapes on his arms and legs (A circle, cross, square and triangle), playing air guitar with a magenta amp on his right leg. Curiously, a girl with black hair and bass in hand was trying to plug the bass into the amp. A similar amp appeared on Yuki's right leg. It began to play the sound of a drum pounding that caused Haos to disintegrate.

"What did you do?" asked Brock.

"Simple," asked Alice. "By discarding a card from my hand, your monster gets destroyed. And not only that, the card I discarded into the graveyard was the handy-dandy **Switch 28-Hand**!"

**Switch 28-Hand Magic/Normal When this card has been sent from the hand to the graveyard, draw three cards**

A Magic Card materialized depicting the same armored person in front of a giant mathematical equation while a lavender robotic hand on his right leg dismantling some bikes.

"What does that do?" asked Max.

"Simple," said Alice. "When this card gets discarded from my hand, I get to draw three new cards! Cool huh?"

"Are you going to be so lucky twice?" asked Brock. "Zapdos, destroy your target with Flames of Jupiter!"

Zapdos let out a screech as it flew into the air, spinning around like a drill aimed for Yuki's heart.

"Activate Facedown Trap Number Two!" said Alice. "Go **Switch 21-Stealth**!"

**Switch 21-Stealth Trap/Counter: Flip a coin. If you call it right, decrease all battle damage to 0 for this turn**

Another Trap Card appeared, showing Gentaro and some other people looking for someone. Yuki, in the middle of the circle was invisible wth a purple jet plane module on her right leg. A similar one was attached to the girl's leg.

"Here we go," said Alice."I flip a coin and if I call it right, the damage drops to 0. Go, heads!"

She pulled out a coin and let it flip into the air. It descended onto the ground...revealing tails.

"Uh oh..." Alice gulped.

Yuki stomped her foot on the ground, hoping to become invisible. But when she realized she could be seen, she screamed as she was sent to the graveyard.

"_YUKI!" _Gentaro cried.

**(Alice: 4700)**

**(Brock: 3400)**

"I end my turn at that," said Brock. "What are you going to do?"

"This," said Alice, drawing a card. "I'll start by summoning the monster I drew from Miu's effect. Come onto the field, **Kamen Rider Club Member-Shun Daimonji**!"

**Kamen Rider Club Member-Shun Daimonji: ATK 1900 DEF 1700/4Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: When this monster does battle with a monster in Defence Mode, inflict the difference between their Attack and Defence Points as damage to your opponent's life points. You can also take one **Power Dizer** card from your deck into your hand.**

Another teenage boy appeared, dressed in similar plaid pants and loafers like Kengo, but with a black, red and white football jacket. He gave a two-fingered salute to Alice. (1900/1700) -) (

"And now that Shun's on the field, I can take a specific card from my deck into my hand and summon it." Alice looked over her deck and nodded her head. "And the card I choose is the **Power Dizer**!"

**Power Dizer: SPELL/EQUIP:** **Equip this to one **Kamen Rider Club Member-Shun Daimonji** and increase his attack equal to his original attack score. When **Kamen Rider Club Member-Shun Daimonji** is sent to the graveyard while equipped to this card, you can send it back to your hand.**

A Magic card depicting the same white-armored man doing a fist bump with a large yellow robot with wheels for hands appeared. A similar looking mecha appeared near Shun's side, the teen climbing inside of it.

"That's a giant mecha," said Max. "But what does it do?"

"It's really simple," said Alice. "When Shun gets equipped with Power Dizer, his attack gets his increased by his attack points. So, 1900 plus the 800 that he got from my Kamen Rider Banner and then an additional 1900 equals..."

The Power Dizer mecha crouched on all fours, ready to strike. (2700/1700) - (4600/1700)

"And I'm not done," said Alice. "I'm going to activate **Switch 16-Winch** to shift Zapdos into Defense. Miu, do the honors!"

**Switch 16-Winch Magic/Normal Change the position of one monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

A Magic Card depicting Miu pulling out the Power Dizer unit from the ocean appeared, a winch with a light green casing on her left arm. A similar one appeared on Miu's left wrist as she wrapped it around Zapdos's body. With a mighty tug, the monster was placed in Defense Mode.

"Oh, and one itsy bitsy thing," Alice continued. "Whenever Shun attacks a Defensive Monster, the difference between attack and defense goes to your life-points!"

"Not bad," said Craig. "With all that muscle behind Shun's attack strength, Zapdos will be thrown off to the moon."

"Indeed," Alice laughed. "Now Shun, attack with a Power Dizer Tackle!"

"_On it,"_ said Shun. He let out a powerful roar as he charged toward the Lightning Titan. Brock just smiled.

"You are an idiot," He said. "Did you think I wasn't prepared for this?! I send my last card to the grave, my **Arcanous, the Ice Guardian **to negate your attack, destroy your monster and deal damage equal to half of his attack points!"

**Arcanous: The Ice Guardian: ATK 2000 DEF 3000/6Star/WATER/AQUA: When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard, negate one attack during your opponent's Battle Phase: destroy the attacking monster and inflict Direct Damage equal to half the monster's attack points.**

"WHAT?!"

A spirit of an icy dragon wrapped around Power Dizer, freezing it. The last thing that was heard was Shun crying out in pain as he was sent to the graveyard. A cold chill wrapped around Alice as she ran her hands up and down her arms.

**(Alice: 2400)**

**(Brock: 3400)**

"S-so cold," Alice said to herself. "But now, when Shun is destroyed while equipped to Power Dizer, he goes back to my hand. Then," She took Shun back into her hand. "I place one facedown card. Your move."

As another appeared, Craig took a worried glance at his sister. He could sense something emerging within her. Something _**bad.**_

'I knew about my power of darkness was strong,' He thought. 'But what have the spirits given her? Have they given her the power to create or destroy? I can't tell at all.'

"Alice's deck seems so out of place," said Max. "I mean Club Members and Switches? They don't seem like your typical monsters at all."

"Alice better step up her game or else she'll become a member of the Society of Light," said Mokuba.

"I think it's time to end this farce and take you to see the light," said Brock, drawing a card. He sneered and said, "I play Card of Sanctity so that we both draw six cards."

"Works for me," said Alice, drawing five more cards. "What's next?"

"This," answered Brock. "I play **Volcanic Summoning** so I can use Valdiros, a Rock monster, to summon **Moltres, The Harbringer of Flames** onto the field!"

**Volcanic Summoning: SPELL/RITUAL: Sacrifice one **Guardian **Monster on your field to summon **Moltres, the Harbinger of Flames **from your hand, deck or graveyard.**

**Moltres: Harbinger of Flames: ATK 3000 DEF 2300/8Star/WIND/PYRO: If this card is on the field as well as **Zapdos the Lightning Titan**, increase your life points by 300 for every monster in your grave and on your field during each of your End Phases.**

A Magic Card depicting men sending a sacrifice into a volcano appeared. Valdiros vanished as another monster took its place. Its body was made of flames and it sported a pair of four flaming wings. It let out a powerful shriek at Alice's monsters. (3000/2800)

"And now," Brock continued. "I think I'll summon Arcanous back onto the field with Monster Reborn!"

A blue serpentine dragon with icy spines trailing down its body appeared, glaring at the Princess of Light. (2000/3000)

"Not good," said Max. "Now he can summon Articuno onto the field!"

"Glad you haven't forgotten, Prince." said Brock. "So, by sending a card to the graveyard, I can summon **Ice Lord Articuno** onto the field!"

**Ice Lord Articuno: ATK 3200 DEF 2500/8Star/LIGHT/DRAGON: When this card is summoned, if **Moltres: Harbinger of Flames **is in play, decrease the attack power of all your opponent's monsters by 400 multiplied by the number of cards in your hand. If **Zapdos, the Lightning Titan **is on the field when this card attacks, pay 1000 Life Points and one Monster with **Guardian **in its name to summon **Silver Dragon Lugia **from your deck during your End Phase.**

A blast of ice from the blue island appeared as a draconic version of Artucino appeared, its blue leathery wings flapping an arctic wind onto the field. (3200/2500)

"And now, Articuno's effect activates!" said Brock. "For every card I hold in my hand, all of your monsters lose 400 attack points!"

"NO!" Alice cried, seeing Gentaro and Kengo's attack go down to 1500 while Miu was at 1400.

"And now, with Zapdos in Attack Mode.." Zapdos stood up. "I think it's time to destroy your monsters! Zapdos, destroy that pompadour freak with Flames of Jupiter!"

Zapdos screeched and fired a blast of lightning that would strike Gentaro's heart.

"Not so fast!" said Alice. "I activate **Switch 17-Flash**!"

**Switch 17-Flash Trap/Normal Negate the attack of one monster during your opponent's Battle Phase**

A Trap Card appeared, depicting a girl with black hair with a flashlight in hand at a campfire. A large yellow flashlight was in Gentaro's hands as he shined it at Zapdos.

"What is that?!" asked Brock, shielding his eyes.

"That was Switch 17-Flash," said Alice. "With it, I can negate the attack of one monster during your battle phase."

"But only _**one**_ monster, right? Moltres, attack with Scourge of Apollo!"

Moltres exhaled a gout of fire at Kengo. Kengo, thinking quick, pulled out a soda cup.

"This is not time for soda!" said Max. "That monster's going to...huh?"

The soda was instead had flippers and a set of eyes that fired a beam of sunlight at Moltres. (1000/700) The Guardian shireked and flew back to Brock's side.

"Now what?!" Brock snarled.

"I just discarded **Foodroid-Flashake** to the graveyard," Alice explained. "When discarded from my hand, it acts similar to Switch 17-Flash, and thus I negate your attack."

**Foodroid-Flashake: Machine/Effect/3Star/1000 ATK/700 DEF. Discard this card from your hand to negate the attack of one monster during your opponent's Battle Phase.**

"Foodroids?" asked May.

"Yeah, they're inventions Kengo made that are compatible with a specific switch." Alice explained. "There are six of them in all and they are: Burgermeal, Potechoki, Flashake, Horuwankov-"

"AHEM!" said Brock. "Can we finish the duel? Articuno, destroy that cheerleader!"

Articuno blew an icy breath over Miu, but this time she was destroyed. Miu let out a cry as Articuno smashed her into pieces.

**(Alice: 600)**

**(Brock: 3400)**

"And now that I'm done attacking," said Brock. "I think I'll summon out the big guns. By sacrificing 1000 lifepoints and a Guardian, I can summon the almighty **Silver Dragon Lugia** onto the field and obliterate you once and for all!"

**Silver Dragon Lugia: ATK ? DEF ?/9Star/LIGHT/DRAGON: this card can only be summoned by the effect of **Ice Lord Articuno,** increase this card's attack and defence by half your life points. When this card is summoned, increase this card's attack and defence by 100x the number of Guardians in your graveyard and on your field. If this card is summoned when **Zapdos the Lightning Titan, Ice Lord Articuno and Moltres; Harbinger of Flames, **are in play; increase this card's attack by 700.**

Arcanous vanished as the earth began to shake. Rising from the ground and awash with a silver glow was Lugia, It was a silver dragon with large wings and blue scales that grew from its back. Its navy eyes glared at Alice with fury. (?/?)

"Why...does that thing have undetermined lifepoints?" asked Alice with a gulp.

"It's simple, Alice." Brock explained. "First, Lugia gains Attack and Defense points equal to half of my life-points. Then, it gains an additional 100 Attack Points for every Guardian in my graveyard: three. And finally, when Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres are in play, he gains 700 Attack Points. Can you do the math?!"

"Let's see," said May. "Half of 2400 is 1200, he has 3 Guardians in his graveyard and the 700 means Lugia only gets 2200 Attack Points."

Lugia glowed with energy as its stats went up. (?/?) –) (2200/1200)

"And that's not all," said Brock. "With the power of Fire, Ice and Lightning, I equip Lugia with United with Stand!"

"Oh god," said Mokuba. "Now Lugia will gain an additional 800 Attack Points for every monster that Brock has, and that's 4!"

Lugia's eyes began to glow as its attack score now read 5400!

"Luckily for you," said Brock. "I can't attack anymore, but I do get 300 Lifepoints for every monster I control on the field and in my graveyard thanks to Moltres. Since there are 7 monsters in total, that's 2100 lifepoints."

Brock was surrounded by a ring of fire that increased his lifepoints to 4500.

**(Alice: 600)**

**(Brock: 4500)**

"And now, my turn has ended. I thought you were going to be someone all powerful like Sartorious thought you'd be. But no, all I get is some kids playing club against a world of monsters, and you're no different." Brock let out a sneer and said, "What are you going to do now?"

'Draw and hope for the best', Alice thought, drawing a card. 'Wait a minute...this is...it can't be!'

_'What's going on, Alice?'_ asked Gentaro. _'What did you draw?'_

'A miracle', Alice replied. 'Here goes'.

"I'm summoning my next monster," She announced. "Go **Kamen Rider Club Member-Nadeshiko Misaki**!"

**Kamen Rider Club Member-Nadeshiko Misaki Warrior/4Star/Light/1600 ATK/1000 DEF When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned onto the field, you can activate the effect of one 'Switch' Card in your graveyard**

Gentaro blinked his eyes as he looked up. Falling from the sky was a teenage girl with brown hair and in a tan school girl uniform, black stockings and shoes. He caught her in his hands. (1600/100)

"_N-Nadeshiko?"_ Gentaro asked in disbelief. _"You...you're revived?"_

"_Gentaro..." _Nadeshiko replied, tilting her head. _"Gentaro!"_

"_NADESHIKO!" _Gentaro cried, hugging her. _"You're alive...I thought you dissolved back into SOLU and were sent back into space!"_

"Um, what?" asked Mokuba. "What is going on here?"

"_Gentaro fell in love with a substance known as SOLU, short for __**S**__eeds __**O**__f __**L**__ife in the __**U**__niverse," _Kengo explained. _"It was trying to escape from scientists and took the form of a student from another school. Gentaro...fell in love with her."_

"And that love was so strong, it helps Nadeshiko get a power boost," Alice explained. "First off, when she gets summoned onto the field, Nadeshiko lets me copy the ability of one Switch that was activated and sent to the graveyard. And the card I choose is Switch 28-Hand!"

Nadeshiko raised a hand as blue slime escaped her palm. Floating around her were three new cards that went into Alice's hands.

"And I'm not done!" The red-haired Danger roared. "With these cards, I'll show you what I'm capable of. I now activate both **Fourze Driver** and **Nadeshiko Driver**!"

**Fourze Driver: SPELL/NORMAL: Special Summon **Kamen Rider Fourze** onto the field by sacrificing **Kamen Rider Club Member-Gentaro Kisaragi** on the field.**

**Nadeshiko Driver Magic/Normal: Sacrifice one **Kamen Rider Club Member-Nadeshiko Misaki** to summon **Kamen Rider Nadeshiko** onto the field**

Two Magic Cards appeared, depicting a figure under a silver disk and smoke wearing belts with four tabs and slots on them. The main difference was that the Nadeshiko Driver was dark blue and had two of the slots closed. Similar belts went around Gentaro and Nadeshiko's waists. They pulled the tabs down and waited for a countdown.

**3...**

**2...**

**1!**

_'HENSHIN!'_ The two cried as the pulled the lever of their belts. Then, smoke filled the air as a pillar of light transformed their clothes. Gentaro was wearing a white suit similar to an astronaut with a pointed helmet, orange eyes and built-in jetpack. On his body were four shapes: an orange circle for the right arm, a blue square for the right leg, a yellow triangle for the left leg and a black square for the right arm. Nadeshiko's armor was a bright silver with a pink collar similar to one found on a Japanese school girl uniform, blue eyes and two small horns on her helmet. Both of them bent down and stood up screaming _"UCHU KITA!"_

"What are those two?" asked Brock.

"These are Kamen Rider Fourze (2200/1700)and **Kamen Rider Nadeshiko **(2000/1600)!" Alice answered. "And they're going to take this man-to-man!"

**Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Warrior/Effect/5Star/Light/2000ATK/1600DEF This monster can only be summoned through the effect of **Nadeshiko Driver**. When this card is summoned, you can discard one monster from your hand to the graveyard to permanently increase her Attack strength equal to the Attack strength of the discarded monster**

"That's your special move?" Brock laughed. "That's hilarious!"

"Who said I was done?" asked Alice. "You see, when Fourze gets on the field, I can summon up to four different 'State's with him. And the one I choose is his ultimate form: **Switch 40-Cosmic**!"

**Switch 40-Cosmic Magic/Normal Sacrifice one "Kamen Rider Fourze" to summon "Kamen Rider Fourze-Cosmic State onto the field**

"Uh oh," Craig whispered, the others looking to him in confusion as he explained, "Remember how I told you not to underestimate the strength of Fourze? Well, I'm about to be proven right."

A Magic Card depicting a blue Fourze in Space appeared. Appearing in Fourze's hand was a blue switch topped with a large red button. He slipped it into the farthest slot on his right and pressed the button.

**Cosmic On**

With a fanfare, Fourze was surrounded by the lights of at most forty switches. With a fanfare, Fourze transformed into a blue version of himself, his chest divided into four sections that had ten numbers each, and a giant sword that looked similar to a rocket in his hand. (4000/2700)

"Whoa!" said May. "What is that?"

"This is **Kamen Rider Fourze-Cosmic State**!" said Alice. "And when he's on the field, I get to activate the ability of one switch in my graveyard per turn. Oh and Brock, remember what I said about Switch 11?"

**Kamen Rider Fourze-Cosmic State Warrior/Effect/10Star/Light/4000ATK/2700DEF This monster can only be summoned through the effect of **Switch 40-Cosmic**. Once per turn, you can activate the power of one Switch in your graveyard, hand or deck.**

Fourze touched a button on his chest and his left arm was replaced with a pair of scissors. They fired a laser beam that split United We Stand in half!

"No!" said Brock. "My Magic Card!"

Lugia moaned, his attack strength back at 2200.

"I still have cards in my hand," said Alice. "Time to get rid of your islands with my Field Card **Rabbit Hatch**!"

**Rabbit Hatch: SPELL/CONTINUOUS: When a **Kamen Rider Club Member **attacks your opponent, increase their ATK and DEF by 500.**

A Field Card appeared, displaying a space station on the moon and seven astronauts exploring its surface. Destiny Isles crumbled as the view was replaced with Alice and Brock on the Moon, Earth at a distance.

"_Gentaro..." _Nadeshiko whispered. _"It's...beautiful..."_

"_I know, Nadeshiko."_ Gentaro replied.

"I've never seen this card before," said Craig. "What does it do?"

"Simple," said Alice. "Whenever a Kamen Rider or a Kamen Rider Club Member is in battle, they gain 500 Attack and Defense Points. And that's not all! I equip Fourze with **Switch 33-Claw** and Nadeshiko with **Switch 01-Rocket**!"

**Switch 33-Claw: SPELL/EQUIP: If the monster equipped to this card attacks and successfully sends a monster to the graveyard, this monster can attack again.**

**Switch 01-Rocket Magic/Equip: Increase the attack of one monster by 500.**

Two Equip Magic Cards appeared: One showed Gentaro slicing through some dummies using a gauntlet with three long, purple talons. Another showed Yuki with a rocket on her right arm charging toward a Machine King. Fourze's sword grew and soon had three long, purple claws, while Nadeshiko had an orange rocket attached to her arm.

"Nadeshiko and one other monster who get equipped to this card get a 500 Attack boost with Rocket on," said Alice. "Isn't that cool?"

Nadeshiko tilted her head. (2000/1600) -) (2500/1600)

"It's pathetic," said Brock. "You can power your monsters all you want, but I'll still win in the end!"

"That so?" asked Alice. "Well, Mr. 'I think I'm going to win', let me give you some news: if I discard a monster from my hand to the graveyard, Kamen Rider Nadeshiko gets a permanent boost to her attack score. Tell me, what's the name of the card in my hand?"

Brock gasped as Alice showed the card, it was Kamen Rider Club Member-Shun Daimonji! Alice discarded the card to the graveyard as Nadeshiko's attack strength went to 4400!

"Whoa!" said Max. "Two monsters with 4000 Attack Points?! That's what I did when I dueled Brock."

"And I still have one more power boost," said Alice. "You see, Kengo's abilities increase the attack of all Kamen Riders by 300! Do the math, Brock: You're going to lose!"

**Kamen Rider Club Member-Kengo Utahoshi Warrior/Effect/4Star/1700ATK/1600DEF Increase the attack of all **Kamen Rider** monsters by 300.**

"_Gentaro, Nadeshiko," _said Kengo. _"Get ready; this isn't going to be easy."_

Fourze and Nadeshiko nodded their heads, their attack now raised to 4300 and 4700.

"You were wrong to make a fool out of me, Night Light!" Alice growled. "And now you have to pay the price for it! Are you ready?! Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, attack Zapdos with Nadeshiko Rocket Kick!"

Kamen Rider Nadeshiko nodded her head, her attack strength at 5200.

"_Nadeshiko Rocket Kick!" _The female Kamen Rider cried, flying toward Zapdos with the Rocket Switch. She grabbed onto Zapdos and did a spinning kick to its chest, obliterating him.

**(Alice: 600)**

**(Brock: 2000)**

"And next," Alice continued. "Kamen Rider Fourze, use your Claw powered Barizun Sword to cleave Moltres in half!"

Kamen Rider Fourze rushed toward Moltres, the sword in his hand and his attack score at 4800. He raised into the air and soon brought it down.

"_SEIYA!" _He cried as Moltres exploded. Brock was thrown back a few inches as his lifepoints dropped further.

**(Alice: 600)**

**(Brock: 200)**

"You won't defeat me!" Brock roared. "I still have two monsters on the field, and your strategist can't attack! All I have to do is attack him and I WIN!"

"_Really," _said Kengo. _"You miscalculated: Switch 33 gives Fourze the ability to attack twice if he did a successful attack."_

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Fourze," said Alice, pointing at Articuno. "SLAUGHTER HIM!"

"_SEIYA!" _Fourze cried, bringing his sword down on Articuno. The Ice Lord screamed as it took all of Brock's lifepoints with him.

**(Alice: 600)**

**(Brock: 0)**

"She won!" May, Max and Mokuba gasped.

"That's the beauty of Alice's deck," said Craig. "It takes a while to build up, but once she builds it up my sister is tough to beat."

Alice got on her knees as her cards vanished. Brock just looked on in disbelief.

"I win," She said. "You lose."

"That's impossible!" Brock exclaimed. "You couldn't have won against my deck and the light!"

"I can and I did! Now you're going to leave us alone!"

"Or what? Your monsters can't hurt me! They're weaklings! They're pathetic! They're..."

Alice's eyes began to glow with a white light as seven monsters appeared. The first five Brock knew, but there were two others that he didn't see: one was a teenage boy with blond hair and the bangs tied up with a rubber band, and his school jacket was now a hoodie while the other was a girl with long black hair, a black bow instead of a red tie on her school uniform.

"Gentaro, Kengo, Yuki, Miu, Shun," said Alice. She turned to the spirits that didn't appear in the duel. "JK, Tomoko...what are you doing?"

"_He insulted us, Alice..._" Gentaro hissed. _"We must take matters into our own hands..."_

"_The powers from your despair have give n us form!" _said Kengo. _"We have evolved into beings more powerful than ever."_

"What do you mean...what's going...oh my god..."

A storm of stars surrounded the seven, slowly transforming them into monsters from a twisted book of eldritch lore or something akin to it. Alice looked in horror: Gentaro was a wolf-man with black fur covering his body. Kengo had the makings of an alien grey. Yuki looked similar to a patchwork doll with a white mask covering her face. Miu was dressed with a low-cut dress, wings and horns of a succubus, JK grew serpentine features with fangs, scales and slits for eyes. Shun looked similar to an incubus, with an unbuttoned white blouse, black pants and black wings on his back. Tomoko's hair grew into snakes and a maniacal grin grew onto her face.

"_We will never let anyone hurt you again, Alice."_ said Miu. _"You've already suffered enough from their hands.."_

"But...I don't want you doing this," said Alice. "Please...it can't be...the Phantoms..."

Brock tried to teleport away, but Tomoko glared at him. He felt his legs transform into stone, immobilizing him.

"Call them back," said Craig. "Alice, I sense something bad about them!"

"Guys, come back!" said Alice, grabbing onto Gentaro's arm. "I thought we were all about friendship...this isn't right."

"_He made fun of our bonds of friendship, Alice." _Gentaro hissed. _"He must pay!"_

"Does this...usually happen?" asked Max.

"No, I've never heard of them doing this before," said Craig, shaking his head. "Something is wrong. Something is _**very **_wrong."

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

Ash rested in the Slifer Red dorm, the events at Domino City fresh in his mind. Yubel and Zane stated that they had 'something very important to do', but they wouldn't say anything else. He recalled the events in his head, unable to figure out a plan as to what to do next.

'_Guardian of Will!_'A voice boomed. '_You are needed!_'

Ash sat up from his bed as he saw someone enter his room. At first he would've assumed it was Seto Kaiba, but then he noticed the blue clothes and staff in the person's hand, and found himself looking at Seth-Priest of Dragons.

"Seth," said Ash. "What do you want?"

'_I've come to send you a message._'Seth replied, blue eyes glaring at the Guardian. '_You are needed at the Obelisk Blue Stadium in one hour. You are to duel._'

"Duel? Who am I dueling?"

'_You are dueling with my partner, and the one that I have now bonded to._'Seth's eyes showed an expression of seriousness as he said, '_You face my descendant, the Monarch of Illusion, Seto Kaiba!_'

**Ash: Seth, I don't want to do this! **

**Kaiba: You have no choice; it's time you pay for your crimes, and everyone will know what you've done.**

**Ash: This isn't right.**

**Alice: My friends...why have they transformed into monsters?!**

**May: And moreover, what's going to happen to us?**

**Max: I don't know, but it's going to turn out bad.**

**Mokuba: This is going to be interesting. Next time, Legacy of Supremacy: "Battle for Bonds"**

**Craig: It's time to see what I need to do to earn my right and end this madness.**

**DZ2: Thanks go to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use her OCs for this spin-off and for the continued inspiration behind my stories; please read and review;**


	5. Battle for Bonds

Legacy of Supremacy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh or Pokémon: all copyright belongs to the original creators: I do own any OC cards described;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Spirit Speak_'

**OC Cards**

"_**Dark Spirits Speaking"**_

_"Call them back," said Craig. "Alice, I sense something bad about them!"_

_"Guys, come back!" said Alice, grabbing onto Gentaro's arm. "I thought we were all about friendship...this isn't right."_

_"He made fun of our bonds of friendship, Alice." Gentaro hissed. "He must pay!"_

_"Does this...usually happen?" asked Max._

_"No, I've never heard of them doing this before," said Craig, shaking his head. "Something is wrong. Something is very wrong."_

Chapter 5: Battle for Bonds

**Picnic Area:**

The monstrous forms of the Kamen Rider Club Members continued to advance on Brock, the others unable to do anything but watch, though Craig was doing his hardest to keep his sister under control as she fell to her knees in despair.

"Not again…" she whispered, her body supported by her brother's arms, "Please…not again…"

"It's all right," Craig whispered, aware of the palms of his hands now glowing with midnight-blue energy as he tried to pass his energy into his sister, "They won't do anything you don't tell them to: that's their curse for being bonded to you. Come on Alie, you can do this: just reach into yourself and let that fire take them back."

"I can't…" Alice whimpered, Craig now noticing how May, Max and Mokuba were trying to get the attention of the so-called Phantom monsters, "They…they did this…for me; please…don't let it happen again."

"Don't worry," Craig growled, rising now and, standing between his sister and the monsters, he hissed, "I won't: oi, Phantoms!"

With a hissing snarl, the seven monsters turned to face the Supreme Knight, Craig's hands still glowing with dark energy as he exclaimed, "You want a soul to snack on? Well come and try to snack on mine! What you're doing is hurting the one you swore to protect and now you're turning into the very things that you vowed to defeat. Are you _really_ going to try and cross swords with one who walks with the darkness?"

"What's he doing?" asked Max, watching as the midnight energy from Craig's hands moved down towards his deck, a strange icy coldness suddenly gripping the field.

"I don't know," May whispered, her hands rubbing at her arms as she added, "This power…this presence: it's…so dark; what kind of power is he…"

Her question was cut off when Craig's eyes suddenly shone with a bright white light and, as he faced down the seven monsters, he spoke with an evil hiss, "_Nathasiasa; Domne diemdre; yeaaatha; menathsiasa!_"

As the words left his lips, the cold influence on the field seemed to increase until, with a loud crash that sounded like the echoing gong of a cathedral bell tower, a bolt of lightning struck the area where the seven were advancing, a strange blue mist now rising from the spot where the lightning struck the earth.

Next to May, the Goddess heard Jouno's voice mutter, '_Uh oh; he's coming out._'

"Who?" asked Max, watching as the images of the Sorcerer of Dreams, Child of the Moon and the Dark Magician all revealed themselves.

'_One who has become Craig's most powerful weapon,_' Dark Magician explained, his eyes wide as the mist continued to spread, the echoing gong sound ringing across the field, '_The one that they say can never be killed._'

"Huh?" asked Mokuba, earning a shivering response from Khonsu.

'_The Man from the Dark Side: he even scares me, Mokuba,_' the Child of the Moon told him, '_Jouno and the Pharaoh chose his soul as the Knight's Spirit Partner because of his affinity with the darkness._'

'_Whatever you do,_' Jouno explained, '_Don't move._'

May wasn't going to defy that request: as she watched the supernatural event unfold in front of her, she saw a strange black casket rise from the ground where the blue mist now filled the field like a storm of shadows, the front image of the casket bearing the same insignia as Craig's jacket and duel disk. When the casket had risen all the way out of the ground, another bolt of lightning struck the top-side of the casket and, in a flash of flames, the Spirit Partner of the Supreme Knight was revealed.

He looked human in appearance, as did most of Craig's monsters, but this one was dressed differently to the others: he wore what looked to be a long cloak with spikes down the arms and along the shoulders, his body area covered by a robe that bore runic designs, a silver pendant shaped like the infamous symbol hanging from around his neck. His face was covered by a cowl-like hood that obscured most of his face, save for his mouth, which curled into a snarling expression. As he stepped out of the casket, he seemed to face the seven monsters before he spoke with a cold voice that made May feel that she was listening to the voice of Death himself.

'_You dare to defy your destiny and embrace the hatred in you? You call this plane of existence your home and allow yourselves to believe that you are emissaries; demons of the Devil himself? Well, KRCs, have you forgotten or have you just chose to forget that the house that the devil lives in, I built; brick by fiery brick and when I come calling, the Devil still answers me…with Sir!_'

'_We don't care,_' snarled Gentaro, '_It is our duty to protect the Princess and she will be safe from all who choose to doubt her power! This fool,_' he gestured to a still-immobilized Brock before continuing, '_Dared to call us weaklings and allowed our Princess to feel the despair that changed us and now you, Dead Man, want to change us back! Why…don't…you…make…us?_'

'_I was hoping you would say that,_' hissed the newcomer, before he lifted his hand to his hood and, pulling his hood down, he revealed two eyes that held no other colour than whitened orbs, the mist from before now trailing across the field where it seemed to freeze the seven darkened KRCs in place, each of them struggling to move against the dark power. The newcomer, meanwhile, turned back to Craig before he dropped to one knee and, with a gesture of his right hand, appeared to bow before the Supreme Knight, his dark energy crackling throughout the field as he added, '_What now, my Partner?_'

"Introductions," Craig explained, looking to the Chosen as he told them, "May, Max and Mokuba, allow me to introduce my Spirit Partner: Nightmare Phenom! My source of ultimate darkness and the monster that keeps things like this from happening around Alice and me."

**Nightmare Phenom: ATK 3600 DEF 3100/10Star/DARK/SPELLCASTER/RITUAL: This card can only be summoned by the spell card **Ministerial Sacrifice; **When this card is summoned to the field, all monsters on your opponent's side of the field cannot attack or change their battle positions for two turns. When this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle, Special Summon one **Druid MinisterToken** (1200/1200/3Star/DARK/TOKEN) to your side of the field. During the End Phase of the turn that this card destroys an opponent's monster, inflict 800 points of damage for each **Druid Minister Token **on your side of the field.**

"And now that's out of the way," Craig added, indicating the seven frozen monsters, "I think it's time you send these guys back to the darkness that spawned them, Dead Man: take them down with Hell's Gate!"

'_As you command,_' replied the Spirit Partner, turning back to the seven before he lifted his hands to the skies, the pendant around his neck glowing with the same energy commanded by Craig, his lips moving and forming the same words spoken by the Supreme Knight. At the same time, the dark energy seemed to ripple outwards, the bodies of the seven monsters trembling furiously before, at a gesture from the Phenom, the seven burst into flames, the powers of darkness claiming their souls.

When the danger had passed, Phenom lowered his hands again and, turning back to Craig, explained, '_The darkness has been cleansed, but be careful how you choose to invoke the powers of my brothers and me; we may not be so co-operative against those that are meant to be our warriors the next time._'

"Same warning every time I call you out, Phenom," Craig remarked, inclining his head to the high-powered Spirit monster as he added, "And I reply with the same: as long as I have need of the energy of darkness, you will always be at my command; your oaths to the Powers demands it; now, you can go: Rest in peace."

'_And you,_' Phenom replied, vanishing in a swirl of the mysterious mist that had filled the field, leaving Craig to turn and, looking to Alice, he dropped down and held her close.

"It's okay," he whispered to her, "It's over."

"For now," Alice agreed, though both of them were stopped when May's voice cut through the peace;

"What in the name of the Pharaoh just happened?"

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

As Kaiba waited for his opponent to reach the stadium, a memory came to mind. He closed his eyes and remembered it. It was just after May returned from her travels as a Pokémon trainer. She asked to meet him at the gates of Domino High. He hadn't been there in so long. So when he finally got there, he was expecting to see her decked out with her ribbons and an outfit to match. Instead, she was...a high school student. She traded her bandannas and slacks for ribbons and skirts. Her collared blouse was a pink sailor uniform. Her sneakers were now brown flats, and her yellow fanny pack was a brown backpack.

She was...not what he imagined her to be.

Before he even had a chance to ask why she was like this, May answered him.

"I'm giving up on being a Coordinator," She explained. "I...want to do something more meaningful in my life."

And that happened. Before long, it wasn't until May stopped thinking of new techniques for Pokémon contests. Instead, her life was filled with notebooks, studying and anything she can do to become more productive. She had moved all of her clothes and furniture to the manor where she would be staying until Max returned from his journeys. Kaiba didn't press on why she decided to go to Domino until a few months after her announcement. It was on her 14th birthday.

"There's...a specific reason why I'm doing this," She explained. "It's...to be with you."

And that was when he finally had the courage to speak.

"To be with me?!" He exclaimed. "If you stay with me, you won't have a life. You won't have your life! You're not indebted to me anymore, so just GO AWAY! GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!"

And she did. May didn't see or talk to him for another year. That was when she turned 15.

Kaiba didn't learn the truth until he had a talk with May's parents. Norman nearly let his Slaking fire a Hyper Beam at the CEO as he let it all out: She gave up on Pokémon Contests for him because of what he aspired to do: bringing happiness to people who didn't have any. Mokuba told her about their past and the Goddess of Joy wept tears from that story. Norman continued to explain that she wanted to work side-by-side with him, not as a duellist, but as a person who could be a giver of happiness. That was why she was resurrected-that was why the Goddess of Joy walked on the mortal realm once more.

Kaiba also heard the same story from Atem and the other spirits-they would follow the path that the Goddess of Joy laid out for her and continue to contribute to her well-being. It was all that she wanted. They didn't say whether or not it was because of 'love' that made May come to him, but it was the first thought that came to her mind...just like it was years ago, when he was on her mind as she let herself die in the desert.

When the CEO made back to the manor, he went to see May. May, who hadn't said a word to him after all that time only handed him something: It was a Duel Monsters card...but it wasn't just a regular card. It was a card she had designed specifically for him. She only said, "For you." before asking him to leave her room. He didn't hear anything after that.

Then, one week later, she entered into his office. She wasn't in her school uniform. She wasn't in her outfit as a Coordinator. Instead, she had a light blue duster with a Poké ball lapel. Her voice was harsh, cold and distant. Her actions betrayed the title and rank she had given herself.

"She's a spitting image of me," Was all the CEO thought. "All the way down to the anger in her voice."

And she stayed like that for quite some time. She no longer skipped joyfully, smiled, laughed...all of her emotions were taken away because of those words. Kaiba tried his best to resist the changes, but it was there...and he believed that he caused it. And more and more, May cooped herself in her room...even her spirits didn't come out and talk anymore.

Finally, on her 16th birthday, May opened her room to find a small cake and 16 candles on it. That wasn't the only thing she saw...she saw the Duel Monster card she created in a small gift-box, in the hands of the real life monster himself.

"Kaibaman..." May whispered, seeing the long red mane of hair and dragon helmet of the warrior. "You're..."

"The defender of light and justice, protector of the smiles of the innocent," The monster spoke. "I pursue the darkness that hides in the corners of one's heart for it is my duty to do so..." the warrior removed his helmet and said, "I'm sorry."

For a while, no one spoke. Then, May's facade cracked. She cried. She wrapped her arms around the person closest to her heart. All of those pent up emotions she carried poured out like a bottle of champagne. And she continued to cry until morning, wrapped in the arms of the person she felt connected to the most. May explained that she wanted to be as good as him, because she didn't' know where to begin with her new life. Kaiba replied that she was fine as she was...she didn't have to emulate someone else to make herself feel worthy. The last that was said of that birthday was May blowing out her candles, and all was well.

When the CEO opened his eyes he looked at the card in his hand: this special card, the one that May created to represent the shining beacon of light that saved her was going to be used in this duel today. He slipped the card into the deck and placed a hand over his heart, recalling all of the memories that lead to this moment.

"I pursue the darkness that hides in the corner of one's heart, for it is my duty to do so..." He thought to himself. "That is why I take the mantle of Kaibaman and why I have chosen to become your knight in shining armour."

And with that single goal in mind, the CEO, no, Monarch of Illusion, waited for his opponent…

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Outside the Arena:**

Ash leaned against the wall of the Duel Arena, trying to wrap his mind around what was about to happen: he was about to do what he had said and take on Kaiba, not only for the simple fact that it was a challenge – which he had then learned from Syrus and Hasselberry was to be in front of the _entire_ Academy – but also to prove himself worthy of his mantle. What worried him most of all was the transformation that had occurred in Kaiba since their encounter in Battle City and, as much as he wanted to believe otherwise, Ash knew that this battle wouldn't be a cake-walk: instead, it would be a challenge of his skill and ability as a duellist.

The Monarch of Illusion, as was Kaiba's new mantle according to Seth, vs. the Guardian of Will; the one who had apparently changed things the most; it was a valid point as well. Ash had changed things so much that even now, they were taking on a proverbial two-pronged attack: from both Jaden's dark force and the Society of Light. They couldn't waste time with these squabbles anymore; they had to settle their affairs and deal with things right here, right now, but the only question was…how?

How could he gather his strength as the Guardian of Will and take on one who blamed him for the way things were…even though he had offered a sort of peace-treaty to May in giving her Timaeus and the Goddess cards; how could he turn this around?

'I guess,' he thought, concentrating on all his power as the Guardian, 'What I need to do is…evolve; my Evo Deck should be good enough, but it's time I stop acting like such a child. This isn't a Pokémon battle and it's not a life-or-death situation: it's a battle to prove that I can be there for May and be her friend. So, in this case, I think it's time I go back to basics.'

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Obelisk Arena:**

Through the shock and worry of what had happened outside, May, Max, Mokuba, Craig and Alice had all heard of the challenge between their old friend and new ally and so, moving to the arena, they waited patiently for the duel to begin. At the sight of Kaiba in his apparent Kaibaman attire – though the Chosen knew it to be his MoI outfit – there was a shudder of fear from the Goddess of Joy as she knew that things would be getting serious in this duel. It wasn't in Seto's nature to go easy on his opponents or show them any real sense of mercy or chance: he would use his new powers and his new deck to its fullest advantages.

If Ash hesitated, for even a moment, then Seto would feed him to the Blue Eyes White Dragon and let the beast spit him out whole.

Down below, Kaiba grabbed a microphone before he spoke into it with the same sense of pride and strength that he always gave in announcements, "I can't tell you what an honour and privilege it is for me to be here at the Academy that I helped create for an exhibition match against someone who I've heard is the number one freshman of the Academy's ranks. So, without further ado, I call him out: Ash Ketchum, come to the arena right now or you shall be stripped from Academy records and forced to surrender your deck to me!"

A loud guitar riff seemed to echo through the arena as Ash walked in through the other entrance, his eyes filled with determination; however, when May, Max and Mokuba saw him, they were confused at his choice in attire: he wasn't dressed in his Guardian's Armour or his Slifer uniform: instead, he was dressed in a sapphire-blue jacket with light blue jeans and his traditional cap, but this one was like one May hadn't seen before. It was red and white with a mysterious black arrow on the front, his midnight-blue jacket open to reveal a black shirt.

Remembering at that moment what Ash had said about his early days, May gave a laugh before she remarked, "Talk about nostalgia: that's what Ash used to wear when he started out on his Pokémon journey."

"And yet he still looks cool in it," Alice added, watching as the Guardian of Will moved towards Kaiba, before he extended his hand and, speaking into the microphone, allowed the entire arena to hear his words.

"Seto Kaiba: I can't tell you how excited I am to be here duelling a legend like you; don't expect me to go easy on you as I play to win!" His voice was as excitable as ever, though, seen only by the Chosen, Ash then winked at Kaiba and, for a short second, his deck seemed to glow.

"This is going to be good," Max whispered, watching as the two opponents parted ways and, standing in their respected positions, turned to face one another and activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

**Kaiba: 4000**

**Ash: 4000**

Drawing his first hand, Kaiba seemed to become empowered by the feel of a familiar environment as he explained, "I hope you're ready, because this is one class that you won't soon forget: I start with two cards face down and now, I summon Psychic Beast Esper (ATK 800 DEF 200) to the field in attack mode!"

**Psychic Beast Esper: ATK 800 DEF 200/2Star/LIGHT/BEAST: When this monster is Normal or Special Summoned onto the field, Special Summon either **Moon Sage-Luna** or **Sun Sage-Solar** from your hand or deck**.

At his command, a strange light seemed to descend over the field before a small orb revealed a rather unusual-looking creature: it looked like an ordinary kitten, except that it had a forked tail and a bell attached to a diamond-metallic collar around its neck; as it took its position on the field, the kitten gave a small mew before it opened its eyes, revealing white orbs and a blue gem on its forehead.

"Cute little guy," Ash reasoned, though he had to admit that Esper actually reminded him of the creature Mesprit: perhaps it was the gem, "Not the sort of creature I'd throw out in attack mode, though: especially on the first turn."

"Ah," Kaiba remarked, "It's not over yet, though Ash: you see, when Esper is summoned onto the field, his whitened aura reaches out to the unknown and summons one of two allies from my deck or my hand. So, for the benefit of this particular scenario, I think I'll choose option number two: rise up, Sun Sage: Solar (ATK 1600 DEF 400) and take the field in attack mode!"

**Sun Sage: Solar: ATK 1600 DEF 400/4Star/LIGHT/SPELLCASTER: If this card is summoned by the effect of **Psychic Beast Esper, **double the attack of **Psychic Beast Esper** for the remainder of the duel.**

This time, a brighter light shone on the field as a golden orb descended from above; when it faded, it revealed a figure that seemed to resemble Seth, Priest of Dragons, save for the golden-coloured robes and twin sceptres bearing talisman heads that were shaped like the sun. As this new monster appeared on the field, a second glow then surrounded Esper before the kitten gave a wild-cat's like yowl, his attack stats now reading 1600.

"What happened there?" asked Max, watching as Ash appeared to echo the question.

"What happened," Kaiba explained, "Is Solar's effect: because he was summoned through Esper's ability, his gifts of eternal light doubled Esper's attack stats: I told you not to underestimate me, Ash Ketchum. Now, since I can't attack on this turn, I'll do the smart thing and end my turn: it's your move."

"So it is," Ash agreed, drawing his own card and, with a smile, seeing some of his old favourites added to his hand; however, he hesitated for a moment as he considered who he was facing. The former Duel Monsters world champion and someone who had seen and heard about his escapades from May, Max and Mokuba; Ash knew that he had to be careful in the moves he made or else he would lose the duel and, win or lose, he was determined to go down fighting.

Even now, standing in front of the duellists and students around them, Ash could still feel Kaiba's stone-cast grip from Domino:

**Flashback Start**

Kaiba stopped walking when he saw the situation; Ash Ketchum was on top of May, her eyes shut and one of her wrists was gently being grasped by a hand.

"You!:" Kaiba roared as he rushed toward Ash, lifting him up by his shirt collar. Ash let out a gasp when he stared into the eyes of the CEO; there was nothing but anger and fury written across his face.

"K-kaiba?" Ash gasped out. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question." Kaiba answered back. "What did you do to her?"

"Me? Nothing! She...well, I..."

"What did you do to her?" Kaiba repeated, eyes starting to become crimson. "Tell me!"

"Why do you want to know?" Ash exclaimed. "How is she i-"

Ash paused, recalling what both May and Shadow said about the CEO; how he had saved May from her wounds and how Shadow made him her 'dark prince', whatever that was. At the site of the blank expression on Ash's face, Kaiba dropped him to the ground.

"I don't think you'll like it when you see the wounds on her arms." Kaiba snarled. "Take a look!"

"What scars?" Ash exclaimed. "I never saw any..."

He looked down; when May became unconscious, he was able to see small cuts on her arms. It was if someone wanted to tally something on them, some faint and some more visible. When did he miss those?

"You're the same Ash Ketchum that she's been talking about, right?" Kaiba hissed. "You, her friend, ignorant and blind to what happened to her. Do you see? Do you see what happened?"

Ash felt nauseated; even though he wasn't there to see May being attacked, just the site of the wounds only gave him vivid images as to what really happened while he was off with Dawn and Brock in the Sinnoh region. What happened? What reason was there for someone to hurt her? She was so innocent and cheerful, not someone deserving of this torment.

He began to cry... why didn't he see it sooner? This whole mess...May must've been using magic to hide her scars this whole time. And her at the Wallace Cup; was she being truly happy, or was that just a mask to cover up the scars and jealousy that Ash got to be happy while she had to suffer? He just didn't know.

"Crying's not bringing her back." said Kaiba. "Do you even realize why I'm here? Because I promised to protect her. I protected her from the three who tried to harm her, and all you did was prance around having fun without a care in the world! Look at her."

Ash looked down, seeing the wounds; how long had May been carrying them? If only he could see into her memories and see what had happened...

As if to answer his question, when Ash pressed a hand against May's forehead, the scenery around him soon showed May on top of a metal rooftop, standing toe to toe with three unfamiliar figures. Kaiba just snarled, balling his fists when he saw the three.

"Who are those?" asked Ash. "Wait...are those..."

"Raphael, Valon and Alister." Kaiba answered. "The people who caused this whole ordeal to occur."

Ash could only stare as he saw May talk to the Swordsmen about 'waking up'. But then...Raphael rushed toward her and with one swift motion, a cut was on May's left arm. Alister also had his share, a switchblade to May's right arm, and Valon delivering a powerful punch to her ribs. Ash felt sick to his stomach; he could only see as the torture continued, and yet May never screamed or cry. Even when blood escaped her mouth and her arms were twisted so that the outside of the arms would be cut.

"Those...monsters..." Ash gasped out. "How could they? How could they? She was just an innocent girl! She didn't deserve to be treated like this! Why? WHY?"

He then saw May chanting something under her breath, before the monstrous form of the Winged Dragon of Ra emerged. It let out a stream of fire...but it was soon destroyed with a punch, the tremors causing May to fall to her demise. As she let out a scream, the memory vanished.

Ash didn't say anything else; but was instead reduced to a mass of blubbering as he cried for his best friend.

Behind him, Kaiba actually felt his own cold heart warm up; May was gone? And yet here was, as May had said, the Big Bad Guardian of Will, the same person who had allied himself with darkness and now here he was, feeling, what was the word? Broken? Defeated? Almost like how Kaiba had seen Yugi, or the Pharaoh, after his duel with Raphael.

Placing a hand on Ash's shoulder, Kaiba asked, "What are you going to do?"

Rising from his place by May's soul-less body, Ash turned and walked to the edge of the skyscraper, looking out over the afternoon sunlight as he shook his head, his Guardian's Armour being abandoned for his usual attire.

"I don't know," he replied, "May was right; the darkness claimed me and now it wants to finish the job," He turned back to Kaiba as he added, "You've felt it too Kaiba: just like Jaden had Haou, May has Shadow and I have Solus, you have your own inner evil, don't you?"

Kaiba started, "I don't know what you're talking about Guardian."

"No," Ash agreed, "Because you don't believe in all that Hocus Pocus, do you? Simple Seto Kaiba; the man who can't accept his own part in the balance; the man who just let a psycho stalker follow him everywhere. Shadow knows all about me and she says it was because of you; so Kaiba, why don't you just run back to the company Rich Boy?"

SMACK!

Kaiba pulled his hand back as he realised what he had done; his eyes flashed from brown to crimson as he asked, "What would you know Ash? You abandoned her to this fate, remember? She cried for hours on end; asking why she was like this; our business with the swordsmen opened my eyes and I was never one to admit it, but I was wrong. May showed me something that made me see the world of duelling in a whole new light: did she tell you about the day she battled Shadow?"

"She did," nodded Ash, his face bruised from Kaiba's hit, "Only briefly: what? Are you saying that there's more to the story?"

"That day," Kaiba explained, "My own darkness, Shade, was born thanks to Shadow and he trapped all of May's friends in their own fears: May was never the same after that; so, before you even think of giving up on her, just think of what you see here."

He turned from Ash and picked up May's body, before looking at her like he had never looked at anyone; it was then Ash saw it: he had heard it with Shadow in the battle against the Brigade and now he was seeing it in Kaiba.

"You love her," he gasped, "You love May, don't you?"

"Yes," Kaiba replied, "But we're worlds apart; she would never adjust to this world."

Ash actually laughed as he replied, "Let her decide; I promise Kaiba, I'll rescue her and take on anyone who gets in my way. In the meantime, here!" He reached inside his jacket and pulled out the Terracotta Medal; tossing it to Kaiba, he continued, "When she wakes up, give that to her and then tell her that, if she still wants to finish this, I'll be on the docks tomorrow night."

**Flashback End**

'That's why Kaiba's doing this,' Ash thought to himself, choosing his move carefully, 'He wants to see the power and fury I said I'd show May if she wanted to finish this. He cares for her and that's why he's here challenging me: he wants to see if I've truly redeemed myself or if it was all just an act. Well, I guess I'll prove it to him with this move.'

"What's wrong, Ash?" asked Kaiba, his voice filled with an air of impatience, "You're not calling it quits already, are you? Where's the new boy who everyone wants to duel and defeat that I've heard so much about?"

"He's right here," Ash retorted, "As I'll prove to you right now, Kaiba: first, I play an old friend of mine: Evolution Beast (ATK 1400 DEF 1200) rise up and take to the field!"

**Evolution Beast: ATK 1400 DEF 1200/4Star/EARTH/BEAST: Changing like the weather, few know this creature's true form or power.**

'So _that's _what he's done,' thought Kaiba, watching as Ash's preferred opening move was played, the small Eevee-like creature now standing tall and ready to battle as he growled at Kaiba. 'Ash really has gone back to basics and all to prove a point: very well, Ash: I'll bite.'

"And next," Ash explained, "I place a card face down and activate another old favourite of mine: White Stone Transformation!"

**White Stone Transformation: SPELL/NORMAL: Activate when you have one **Evolution Beast **in play; send Evolution Beast to the grave and Special Summon one **Evolved Entity **in attack mode from your deck.**

A few of the students were a little curious as to Ash's normal opening move, though Ash himself knew what he was doing: it was time to begin his plan and, with his opening move, he had a chance to do that.

"Now, thanks to my White Stone Transformation card, I sacrifice my Evolution Beast and, in turn, I get to call out one of his big brothers: so, say goodbye to Evolution Beast and hello to Evolved Entity Ignitus (ATK 2900 DEF 2100) my fiery personality made flesh!"

**Evolved Entity Ignitus: ATK 2900 DEF 2100/7Star/FIRE/WARRIOR: If this card is summoned by the effect of** White Stone Transformation** destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponent's field. When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard, negate any spell or trap effects targeting your side of the field. When this card is Special Summoned, Special Summon one **Evolution Beast **from your graveyard during your End Phase.**

With the typical flash of white lightning that accompanied the activation of White Stone Transformation, Evolution Beast disappeared and was replaced by the Flareon-like warrior: he was a fire-mane Beast-Warrior with scarlet armour and a pair of long-swords sheathed over his back that crackled with fiery energy as the warrior stood tall and proud on the field.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me, Kaiba," Ash explained, watching as Ignitus began to glow with red energy as he added, "Neither should you doubt the power of my friends: you see, when Ignitus is summoned by White Stone's effect, he gets to destroy each and every one of your spell and trap cards. Show him Ignitus: go, Overpowering Overheat!"

With a roar that sounded like his Pokémon counterpart, Ignitus released a wave of nearly irresistible heat that seemed to turn Kaiba's face-down cards into well-done symbols before they vanished with a loud explosion, Ignitus still standing tall and proud.

However, Ash then noticed that, as one of Kaiba's cards was destroyed, a strange lingering presence hung around the field. "What's going on?" asked Ash, watching as Ignitus then seemed to be pulled down with a psychic effect, his swords folding over his chest as he was sent into defence mode.

"What's going on is this," Kaiba explained, holding up a card that looked like an illusionary compressor forcing a horde of monsters into a cramped space, "My Psycho Cube Trap Card and what makes this card so special is that it can be activated not only in my turn or my opponent's, but if it's destroyed as well."

**Psycho Cube: TRAP/CONTINUOUS: This card can be activated during your opponent's turn or when an effect that targets this card is activated; if this effect is activated, the card effect is active while this card is in the graveyard; select one monster on your opponent's side of the field and switch it into defence mode for the remainder of the duel. As long as the selected monster is on the field, your opponent takes 500 points of damage during their End Phase.**

"A card that can be activated from the graveyard," Ash muttered, looking to a now apparently-trapped Ignitus, "I should have realised that if anyone had one of those, it would be you, Kaiba: so what does this card do?"

"What it does, Ash," Kaiba explained, "Is choose one card on your field, like your Ignitus, and force him into defence mode; then, for the remainder of the duel, Ignitus can't change his battle position. So much for his high attack stats: what? Did you think I didn't know about your Evolution Deck when I challenged you?"

"I wonder how you knew that," Ash whispered, eyeing past Kaiba to a stunned, though apparently relieved May, who, in turn, was remembering what had happened when Kaiba had suggested this duel…

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

It had been on the way back to Academy Island; while Mokuba, with some help from their new friends, had been making final checks on the plane, May and Kaiba were in his office in deep discussion about what comes next.

"I realise that you did this for me, Seto," May explained, watching the view from the Kaibacorp office, "But why do you think you need to do more?"

"Because I need to see it with my own eyes," Kaiba answered her, watching as the Goddess of Joy seemed to recover from whatever they'd had to face in there, "He chose you to remain with these new guys while he left you alone in the dangers of Cyberspace; I meant what I said, May: I'll do anything I can to protect you."

"But challenging him?" asked May, clutching a now-complete Terracotta Medal: when she'd awoken from Cyberspace and found the medal half from Ash clutched to her chest, she'd actually felt an air of sorrow for questioning her friend.

On the other hand, Kaiba had a point about what he'd done, but this? "He's not Yugi, Seto: Ash always looks for the option that helps him take the lead in a duel: in fact, from what I've seen of him, he treats it like a Pokémon battle. How do you know that…"

"I'll beat him," Kaiba finished, "Because I don't plan to, but that doesn't mean that I'll just let him walk over me: now, I know you guys are friends, but what do you think I should do about his deck?"

"Well," May admitted, "If you do seek to test him, then you can't rely on your Crush Card or Deck Destruction choices: what you'll need to do is find a way around his main force: Evolution."

"Who are they?"

"Evolution Beast," May explained, her eyes looking to Kaiba as she explained, "Based on Eevee and his forms, but Ash has other ways to get around trouble; he won't go down easy. Just be careful, okay Seto?"

"Don't worry," Seto replied, putting his arms around May and holding her close, "I won't hurt him; I just want to see if he's worthy of this."

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

'Seto had a plan for Ash's cards,' May thought, watching as Ash appeared to rethink his strategy, 'But can he match that power for each of Ash's twists and turns? Now that he's free of Solus, or whatever the darkness in him was called, he's back to normal: but will that be enough to take on Kaiba?'

"Big brother?" Hearing Alice's voice, May turned her attention away from the duel and was surprised to find Craig with his head in his hands, his body hunched over and his stance filled with a mysterious trembling that seemed all too wrong. Then again, May couldn't blame Craig for trembling: apparently, summoning the Nightmare Phenom took its toll on his body and mind.

Clearly though, this wasn't the case with this as he was trembling and actually groaning with pain, "What's wrong with him?" asked May, Alice then noticing the Goddess looking to the Knight with worry, "Is it…the summoning?"

"I don't know what it is," Alice whispered, "But he's not responding to our voices and I can't reach him through the power either."

'Could it be possible…?' May wondered, 'That his body is here…but not his mind?'

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

Back in the duel, Ash was still a little alarmed at the move played by Kaiba to stop his most powerful cards from battling, but that was only one monster, or at least he hoped that it was just the one monster as, if the card attacked his other Evolved Entities, then he would be left all but defenceless; there wasn't much he could do against that kind of power, even with what he had at his disposal. All he could do for now was what he did best and improvise his decisions, "Since my Ignitus can't attack, I'll just place another card face down and end my turn, but, because I've done that, I can now summon back to the field my Evolution Beast (ATK 1400 DEF 1200) but this time, I'll put him in defence mode."

"So you're running scared?" asked Kaiba, his voice cutting through Ash as he hated it when his opponents considered him a coward, "So much for the number one: no matter, because now, thanks to my Psycho Cube, I can still deal damage to you and it's thanks to the card's effect. You see, Ash, as long as your fire-based warrior is in play, you lose 500 points of damage during the End Phase of your turn."

"What?" asked Ash, crying out as he felt a pressing weight against his body, a purple aura compressing against his body and reducing his life points while Ignitus gave another cry of pain.

**Kaiba: 4000**

**Ash: 3500**

'Thanks for the hint, Kaiba,' Ash thought, grunting softly as he tried to get over the pain he was experiencing, 'But while you've shed first blood, I will prove myself to you: I'm not evil anymore…and I'll do what I must to prove it.'

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Unknown Location:**

Craig's eyes snapped open as he looked around the space he now occupied: the last thing he remembered was the duel with Ash and Kaiba and, the next thing he knew, his head felt like it was going to explode.

Looking around the area where he stood, Craig was surprised to find that he was standing in the middle of what looked like a never-ending desert, grey winds and sand-dunes buffeting his vision as he called out, "Hello? Anyone there?"

The world didn't reply;

'Where in the name of Ra am I?'

**Craig: Where am I? Something about this place seems familiar;**

**Ash: How do I get around Kaiba's set-up without needing to tap into my darkness?**

**May: Seto, you promised you wouldn't hurt him, but I want to see it to: show me my friend;**

**Mokuba: This is going to be interesting. Next time, Legacy of Supremacy: "A White Knight Rises"**

**Seto: It's time to show Ash the true power of the Monarch of Illusion;**

**DZ2: Thanks go to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use her OCs for this spin-off and for the continued inspiration behind my stories; please read and review;**


	6. The White Knight Rises

Legacy of Supremacy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh or Pokémon: all copyright belongs to the original creators: I do own any OC cards described;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Spirit Speak_'

**OC Cards**

"_**Dark Spirits Speaking"**_

'_Thanks for the hint, Kaiba,' Ash thought, grunting softly as he tried to get over the pain he was experiencing, 'But while you've shed first blood, I will prove myself to you: I'm not evil anymore…and I'll do what I must to prove it.'_

**NOTE FOR READERS: Like I did in the first part of this story's creation – Chosen for Supremacy – I have made this into a little mini-arc adventure that will span over the next few chapters, but there will be a break for what comes next…**

Chapter 6: The White Knight Rises

**Duel Academy, Duel Arena:**

**Kaiba: 4000 **

**_Field Status:_ Psychic Beast Esper (ATK _1600_/DEF 200) Sun Sage Solar (ATK 1600 DEF 400) on the field; Psycho Cube activated;**

**Ash: 3500**

**_Field Status:_ Evolution Beast (ATK 1400 DEF 1200) Evolved Entity Ignitus (ATK 2900 DEF 2100) on the field; two cards placed face down;**

With the end of his turn and his Evolved Entity Ignitus forced into a permanent defence mode, Ash knew that he had to think of another way to get around this new Seto Kaiba and his psychic illusionary strategy. With his Evolution cards in his deck and the awaiting arrival of his partners in battle, Ash needed to try and turn this duel around, but first, he knew that he had to find a way to get Ignitus _off _the field before Kaiba's Psycho Cube card took any more of his life points.

However, for now, it was Seto's turn; drawing his card, the Monarch of Illusion gave a ready sneer as he explained, "You may think you're safe in defence mode over there, but I've taken on the best there is in the world and never broken a sweat. You won't prove anything with this coward's strategy and now, I'm going to prove it as I summon out a friend of one of my monsters; rise like the moon, Moon Sage: Luna (ATK 1600 DEF 400) and show Ash here your power!"

**Moon Sage: Luna: ATK 1600 DEF 400/4Star/DARK/SPELLCASTER: When this card is summoned – including by the effect of **Psychic Beast Esper** – select one level 4 or lower monster from your deck with **Psychic **or **Illusion** in its name and summon it to the field. The summoned monster cannot attack this turn; during the End Phase of the turn that this effect is activated, draw 2 cards.**

A sphere of white light rose onto the field at the commands of the Monarch of Illusion, its light shining like a halo over the field; within the halo, there emerged a female monster that resembled Seth's ancient lover, Kisara, save for the midnight-blue robes and twin-moon sceptres that she held in her hands. Her body was covered by a well-fitting gown that held a full moon insignia over her chest. When Luna descended onto the field, she opened her eyes, revealing two bright blue eyes that glowed with ancient power.

"The band's back together," Ash muttered, noticing how Sun Sage and Moon Sage appeared to complete one another.

"You have no idea," Kaiba explained, "But you will, Ash: as now, my Luna's effect activates, which allows me to summon one monster from my deck with either Psychic or Illusion in its name. So, you've met one of the beasts: well, here's his brother; take to the field, Psychic Beast Uxio (ATK 500 DEF 250) and get ready, Ash, because the worst is yet to come."

**Psychic Beast Uxio: ATK 500 DEF 250/2Star/LIGHT/BEAST: This card can attack your opponent's life points directly; if the attack is successful, double the Battle Damage.**

A strange psychic force appeared to cross the field as Kaiba made his declaration: at his command, a small violet orb rose onto the field and, like Esper, revealed what looked like a small wolf puppy with twin tails and a mane of sunrise-golden colours, a red gem placed in the centre of his forehead. Like Esper, when Ash saw this newcomer, he compared him to the second of the guardians, Uxie. Had Kaiba's Illusionary soul somehow bonded itself to the Lake Guardians? Was that his plan?

"You daydreaming over there?" asked Kaiba, "Well, Ash, allow me to wake you up as I now have almost everything I need to see you admit defeat: but, for now, I'll settle for activating my Uxio's ability, which allows him to attack your life points directly."

"Say what?" asked Ash.

"That's right," Kaiba exclaimed, "And now you'll feel the true power of illusions: witness the strength of good magic; Uxio, attack Ash with Psionic Howl!"

With a puppy-like yip, Uxio charged towards Ash, but stopped short of the Guardian's side of the field, before he opened his mouth and let out a howl that was like a Pokémon's Screech attack, purple psychic waves passing Ash's monsters and striking the Guardian's life points.

**Kaiba: 4000**

**Ash: 2500**

"How did Ash lose 1000 life points?" asked Max, watching as the Guardian appeared to stagger, before Kaiba answered the question.

"Such is the power of the Psychic Beast, Max," he explained, "You see, should Uxio's attack actually succeed, then my opponent takes double the battle damage. So, we take the five hundred attack points of Uxio and then double them, giving Ash-y boy here a total of a thousand points of damage."

'Woah,' thought May, shuddering as she heard the mocking tone of her boyfriend's voice, 'For a second there, Seto sounded a lot like Pegasus.'

"And it gets worse for you," Kaiba added, "Because now you'll bear witness to the true strength of my other little Beast: Psychic Beast Esper, attack Ash's little Evolution Beast with Psionic Ember Attack!"

As Uxio returned to Kaiba's side of field, his brother in arms lifted his head, the gem on his forehead glowing before Esper opened his mouth and released a stream of purple embers that scorched the fur of Evolution Beast, the Eevee-like creature vanishing with a crack of thunder, Ash's life points remaining untouched…but the Guardian of Will wasn't moving.

"I think Kaiba's scared Ash stiff!" Alice remarked, looking to her friends, "He hasn't moved since Uxio took out more of his life points."

"No," Max whispered, putting a hand on his heart, a strange fire burning inside the Prince of Wisdom as he explained, "I don't think it's that: something about Uxio's last attack seems to have touched Ash…in ways we've never seen."

"What do you mean, Max?" asked Mokuba, looking to his big brother as Kaiba finally seemed to come down off his high.

"I don't know," Max answered, "But there's…an energy in the air: something…magical."

"And since your spirit partner is the Dark Magician…" Alice muttered, earning a nod from Max.

'Could it be,' thought Mokuba, watching his brother warily, 'His illusions have done more…just like he wanted?'

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Some time ago…**

Before the ritual could go underway, Kaiba asked for his brother to meet at his office. Mokuba obliged.

"What do you need me for, Seto?" Asked the Defender of the King. "Is it something important?"

"It relates to the situation at hand, actually." Kaiba replied. "First off, I need to know about your relationship with Khonsu."

"It's fine, I mean, it's not like I go on cannibalistic rampages or something like that..."

"I mean about the whole 'Vessel' bond that you two share. I was thinking about doing that idea also."

"Really? With whom?"

"With Seth, Priest of Dragons." Kaiba pulled out the card and handed it to his brother. "What do you see?"

Mokuba took the card and closed his eyes. Even if he was never close to the spirit like May and Max was, he could see past that. He could see his ancestor's relationship with Seth's and how close they were to the day that Egypt burned. Seth treated Moka like he was his little brother...

"I can sense it," The Defender of the King replied, handing his brother the card back. "But what now what?"

"I need you and Khonsu to re-enact the ritual you two took back at Duellist Kingdom and use it on me." Kaiba answered. "Think that's possible?"

'_It is,_' said a voice. The brothers turned to see Khonsu appear, a child-like smile on his face. '_All we need is something to anchor the spirit together._'

"I never heard of an anchor for a vessel," said Mokuba. "What do you mean by that?"

'_It's something to ensure the safety of the power of the vessel,_' The Moon God explained. '_For example, the Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Ring were the anchors that ensured that the darkness within the Pharaoh and Thief Lord were contained until they could be united with their other halves. This is in conjunction with most spirits because the gods found it redundant to use an anchor to fuse with a Vessel._'

"Oh, I get it now. What do you propose?"

'_I'm not the one who can propose, that's for your brother to decide. It's his fusion after all._'

"I have the card in mind," Kaiba replied, pulling out a card and handing it to the Moon God. "Will this do?"

'_Well..._' Khonsu replied, looking at the card. '_I'm not sure how this will actually work out; it's a brand new card and the spirit has barely been born._'

"It's a very important card though...it was a gift."

'_Who...oh, I see..._' Khonsu giggled. '_Well, let's try it out! I'm sure it'll be fun!_'

_**LegacyofSupremacy**_

**Duel Arena:**

Kaiba looked into the card in hand before nodding his head. This card was the anchor, the anchor that connected his bond to the Chosen and to his family. When the card fused with him, he saw everything. He saw the light inside people's souls and he could feel the emotions of those who walked in darkness. The power and strength of the Chosen, no, his family, were with him, and he couldn't fail them at all.

"You think you're defeated me, Ketchum?" asked the Monarch of Illusion. "Well, it's time for me to stop holding back."

Unseen by the others, under his mask, just as the attack from Esper hit Evolution Beast, Kaiba's silver eye began to glow;

"This is a whole new game, Ketchum: so let's see how you handle your demons. I place a card face down and end my turn."

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Ash's POV:**

Ash covered his eyes as he felt the attack nearly blind him. When he opened his eyes, the scenery changed. They were no longer in Duel Academy, rather they were in some sort of ancient temple with stone panels with the images of people on them.

"W-where am I?" asked Ash. "What's going on?"

"Are you the one who I am facing now? Well, it seems as there is need for introductions."

Ash looked up just as a knight in silver armour and a mirror-like shield attacked him. He rolled out of the way just in time.

"What the?!" He said. "What's going on? Where am I?!"

"You are going to be grovelling at my feet, Guardian of Will." A voice snarled. "After all, you are at the presence of the King of Atlantis!"

Ash turned seeing a figure approach him, dressed in white robes with light blue lining. His aqua hair was tied in a ponytail that trailed down to his waist, but the most startling thing about him were his eyes: one was bright green, the other an evil yellow.

"Who are you?" asked Ash. "What do you want?"

"Don't you remember me at all?" said the King. "I am Dartz, your king. It seems that you haven't been feeling yourself lately. Well..." Dartz placed a hand over the medallion worn over his heart. "You will soon enough."

Before Ash had the time to reply, Dartz's green eye began to glow in an eerie light...

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Duel Arena:**

"What's he doing?"

"That kid hasn't made a move yet!"

"Should someone go to him?"

May looked at the crowd before staring at the duel. After Kaiba ended his turn, Ash hadn't responded in anyway. He just...stood there without responding to anything at all.

"What's he doing?" asked Alice. "Any ideas?"

"None at all." May answered. "Unless...Kaiba's playing tricks on him."

"My brother's not like that though," said Mokuba. "Playing mind games and stuff was Pegasus's idea and...don't tell me."

"What?" asked Max. "What's going on?"

"My brother's trying to brainwash him!" Mokuba answered. "He doesn't just want to defeat Ash, he wants to use him for his own deeds!"

Kaiba, having heard his brother's words, just smirked.

"Well, Ketchum," He said in a mocking tone. "Are you going to just stand there and do nothing? If you don't make a move in the next five minutes, this duel is forfeit. Come now, clock's a-ticking."

Ash didn't move at all. Kaiba's grin grew bigger as his silver eye continued to glow from beneath the mask…

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Atlantis:**

As the green energy filled the area where Ash was standing, the Guardian of Will felt a modicum of fear rising inside him as he realised that he _knew_ this energy: it was the power he'd fought and lost his new and best friends to; the power of the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed, looking back to Dartz, "_That's _why I recognise your name: you're the monster that caused my friend, May to fall to her darkness and give life to her other half."

"Ah," Dartz laughed, "So that's who you are, is it? You're the Guardian of Will: yes, the Goddess told me about you; how you abandoned her in her time of need and left her to me and my forces; so sad, but fools learn the hard way."

"Well I'm no fool," Ash hissed, his body already converting to his Guardian appearance, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I will do whatever I have to do to fight the darkness."

"But how can you fight the power that you yourself have used?" asked Dartz, lifting a hand, the Seal now manifesting around Ash's feet, "Admit it, Ketchum: you've felt that power…and you _loved_ it."

"Never!" snarled Ash, but Dartz just laughed as he shook his head.

Ash tried to resist the Seal around his feet but Dartz just stood there, wisps of green energy manifesting around them. The King of Atlantis smirked as he began to recount the tale.

"The Guardian of Will is the chosen protector of the royal family of Atlantis," the former king explained. "Through this, the Guardian has the ability to shape and mould the minds of the King's enemies; you are no exception."

"That's a lie!" Ash snarled. "I'm not like that! I'll never be like that!"

"It's too late for that, my child. You let yourself be influenced by the Seal and you've influenced everyone around you that you're a goody-two-shoes. Are you certain that that's what you call yourself? Who are you?"

"M-My name is Ash, from Pallet Town! I'm the Guardian of Will!"

"That's not your real name. Your real name is Asius, royal knight of the Atlantis. Your nickname was the Guardian of Will for your way to control and manipulate enemies. Remember that."

**Flashback Start**

Ash yelled in pain as he felt Orichalcos' power become one with him and, at the same time, he felt the powers of his four decks come alive and shield him, but not stop the Seal from appearing on his forehead. When he looked to Demon, Ash's eyes were red like blood and his smile was as twisted as Giovanni.

Seeing this new transformation, Demon asked in a very demon-like tone, "So tell me, Chosen One, how do you feel now?"

"Like I want to destroy you," Ash smiled, "This duel is far from over; I play a face down and end my turn."

Ash's eyes burned with fire and darkness; he had done it; at last, the power of the Orichalcos was his to command and he was going to succeed with this power. It was his destiny to be the Guardian of Will, so why shouldn't he be the Dark Guardian of Will? With the power of Orichalcos by his side, no-one would be able to stand in his way.

'Wait,' a part of his mind suddenly called, 'Why am I being like this? I am protected by Entei, Mewtwo and the Dark Magician; is this the darkness the mysterious voice spoke of? The demon inside me that I have to defeat?'

'No,' argued another part of him, 'I am all powerful now and have the right to destroy anyone who stands in my way; I may not have my Black Luster on the field anymore, but all it will take is the right cards and I will have the most powerful monster under the control of the most powerful force in existence; the power of Orichalcos!'

Ash watched as Demon drew his card and looked to the now dark Lord of Legend, "You may have the power, but tell me Legend, can you control it?" He raised a card and explained, "Because I have the cards that are pure darkness: I activate the spell card Dark Altar."

Ash gasped as a card depicting an eight-pointed cross rose onto the field, trails of blood dripping from each of the points of the cross as darkness wrapped around the field.

"Now," continued Demon, "If I send a DARK attribute card to the grave this turn then I can summon any high-level monster with only one tribute; so, by sending Shadow Stallion to the graveyard, I summon my all powerful Evil Hero Malicious Edge (ATK 2600 DEF 1800) and now, Malicious Edge, attack his Dark Lordship with Dark Needle Burst!"

Malicious Edge, who was a black armoured being with spikes on his hands, an X-shaped chest-plate and a dark visor over his eyes, leapt into the air and threw six spikes from his hands, aiming for Ash's life points.

"Not so fast," Ash growled, a spark of green shining in his eyes, "Because I activate the Trap Card Return From Eternity!"

"What?" gasped Demon as a Trap card depicting a tear in space and time rose onto the field, several shadow creatures trying to break through the fissure.

"Now," explained Ash, "I can re-summon one monster who was removed from play and, during my next Standby Phase, I can sacrifice that monster and summon any card from my hand regardless of level or effect. So, say welcome back to my all-powerful Catastros; the Beast of Darkness (ATK 3000 DEF 1400) who now gains a power bonus thanks to the power of Orichalcos!"

The black-armoured stallion returned in a swirl of darkness, its eyes burning brighter as the Seal appeared on its forehead, increasing its attack power to 3500 and forcing Ash to feel a strange sense of darkness as he looked to his dark horse.

"Now," commanded Ash, "My loyal stallion of darkness, attack Malicious Edge with Riding Thunder!" Catastros raised itself high and began to charge towards Malicious Edge, its chaotic energy destroying the spikes and returning them with a thunderous energy, which destroyed Edge and lowered Demon's life points.

Ash 4000/Demon 3100

With a gasp, Demon smiled as he explained, "I see that I underestimated you Ash; you are one of those all-or-nothing types who battle only for yourself; I will not make that mistake again; I play a face down card and end my turn."

Drawing his card, Ash felt Orichalcos' power burn through him as he planned his next move; somewhere deep inside, he felt the power of his three Spirit Partners, but it wouldn't be enough to defeat this darkness. Ash was determined to win, yet he knew that if he allowed the darkness to claim him then he would not be able to help Jaden save the world from the approaching danger.

"I activate my Return From Eternity's ability," he announced, "Which means that now I can send my Catastros to the grave and summon a card from my hand; so, by sending my loyal card to the grave, welcome back my all-powerful Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning (ATK 3000 DEF 2500) and now, Luster, feel the power of Orichalcos and attack Demon directly with Thousand Blade Frenzy!"

Black Luster grunted in pain as Orichalcos' power gave his armour a green sheen of energy and, as he sliced his multiple-bladed attack towards Demon, his attack power shot up to 3500.

"This duel is over," Ash announced, "You were a fool to give me Orichalcos and now you will be consumed by the shadows!"

"Not quite," Demon countered, "Because I activate my two Trap Cards; I activate Draining Shield and Call of the Haunted; first, Draining Shield not only negates your attack, but every point of your precious soldier now adds to my life points, so thank you for the 3500 power boost!"

Ash watched as Draining Shield enveloped Demon in a bubble of light green energy, Black Luster's attack bouncing off the shield and shooting Demon's Life Points by more than double its current state.

Ash 4000/Demon 6600

Call of the Haunted was a Trap depicting a graveyard with a leering purple mist that crept onto the field and took the form of the once destroyed Malicious Edge (ATK 2600 DEF 1800).

"You may have stopped Luster's attack," Ash hissed, "But it is still my turn and I can still Normal Summon a card, so I summon my Destiny Archer (ATK 1900 DEF 1100) and now, with one face down card, I end my turn."

Destiny Archer was a white-robed monster with human-like appearance and a bow of black and white steel over his back, his lower body enveloped by almost leather-like apparel and a quiver of red arrows in a pack by his belt.

Demon had the upper hand and, with the draw of his next card, he knew it; however, he had already learned that the Guardian of Will wasn't one to mess around; Demon had to be careful.

"I take my turn by summoning another member of the Evil Heroes to the field; I summon Evil Hero Broodwing (ATK 1400 DEF 1200) in attack mode and activate the Black Inferno Spell Card!"

A spell card depicting a forest fire that was made of violet and black flames appeared on the field, a similar inferno now surrounding the field as Demon explained, "Now my Evil Hero Broodwing gains 600 attack points and, when he destroys a monster that doesn't have Evil in its name, you lose an additional 1000 points of damage!"

Broodwing, a winged vampire of a hero with red wings and a black tuxedo distorted by darkness, rose into the air as the inferno of the spell card enveloped him, turning his wings into fiery apparitions and adding a deep bronze aura to the darkness of the Evil Hero.

"You may have a new monster," Ash explained, his eyes still glowing green, "But he pales in comparison to my monsters; both of them are infused with the power of the Orichcalcos and that gives them an additional 500 attack points! Your little vampire friend can't touch my life points and your little spiked-hero can't even destroy Destiny Archer; both of them are too weak!"

Demon looked to the two monsters on the Guardian's field as he tried to find a way around the situation, but no matter where he looked, he realised that Ash was right, "I guess I end my turn; your move, oh Guardian!"

As Ash drew his card, he heard a series of huffing and puffing from behind; snatching a glance over his shoulder, he saw Jaden, Dawn and Brock rush into the room, all three of them colliding with the barrier of the Seal. Looking to their friend, Brock asked, "Ash, what is this thing? What's happened to you?"

"I have unleashed my true power," explained Ash and Brock gasped as he heard the growl in his friend's tone; there was only one time where Ash had spoken with that tone: the time he had been tainted by the spirit of the king, "If you wish to stop me, then by all means, you can try; but I have control of this and I warn you now; get in my way and be destroyed!"

'_Not if we have anything to say about it,_' came a deep voice and Dawn and Brock gasped as Sky Shaymin and Lord Darkrai emerged from their decks and began to press their hands against the Seal. Looking to the Guardian of Will, Darkrai explained, '_This is not who you are Lord Legend; if you realise that then you can break the Seal._'

Ash turned as he considered Darkrai's words; was this his power that he had been fighting? The power of darkness was tough, but it was also powerful and loyal to its master, wasn't it?

With a snarl, Ash hissed, "You can't stop me Darkrai and you can't stop the Seal; it's my move!"

**Flashback End**

"NO! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

"Just surrender to it, Ash Ketchum!" Dartz laughed, before he gave a thoughtful look as he added, "No, Asius: come back to the power that you once knew and loved; feel it bow to your wishes. Go from a guardian to what you truly were: the Emperor!"

"I…WON'T…I…CAN'T!"

Red eyes looked up at Dartz, the King of Atlantis smiling with an air of victory as he told Ash, "Welcome back…my friend."

Lowering himself to his knees, Asius bowed his head as he replied, "What is your will, my King?"

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Duel Arena:**

"This is getting nowhere!" said Max. "As long as he has that illusion, Kaiba can convince Ash of anything."

"This isn't why he was given those powers." said May. "He promised that he wouldn't go easy on Ash, but Kaiba wouldn't stoop that low."

Ash stayed motionless, his eyes slowly glowing white. Kaiba just grinned as he saw the aura around the Guardian changing, moulding into something new; something stronger. However, backing all this power was a familiar green shape that had Kaiba clenching his fists, his eyes on his opponent.

'Come on Ash,' he hissed, 'I _know_ you feel the way you do, but you can't let it take you; that's not why I did this to you.'

'_Then why did you?_' asked a familiar voice, the Monarch of Illusion noticing Seth's spirit next to him, '_Why trap the Guardian in a spiritual loop of his past?_'

'_To test him,_' Kaiba explained, before he gasped as Ash lifted his head, a pair of red eyes looking to Kaiba with a mix of hatred and raw power; at the same time, there was a bright flash of red light that shot into the sky and, when it faded, a new figure was standing in the place of the Guardian of Will.

He was dressed in white-diamond armour with a blood-red Seal of Orichalcos covering one eye with a patch, his head covered only by a hood like an assassin; beneath his head, Ash was dressed in spiked white armour that had several points at the shoulders, elbows and knees, his hands covered by gauntlets that looked like they belonged to a demon. His duel disk was replaced by one that looked like a white and green version of the disks wielded by the emissaries of Kaiba's former enemy, Dartz and his followers. His boots were as white as the rest of him and, as he looked to Kaiba, the Monarch of Illusion gulped as he saw what looked like fangs curling from the upper lip of the Guardian.

'_No,_' Seth hissed, '_It…it can't be!_'

"Oh but it is," hissed the new Guardian, his voice a slightly distorted version of his normal happy-go-lucky-self, as if he'd been possessed by the Seal's power.

"Ash?" asked May, earning one red-eyed glare from her friend: as soon as she saw that look, May gulped with fear as she remembered the look from her days with Shadow; what had happened to him?

"Not quite, Goddess of Joy!" he remarked, spreading his arms wide, a white and red aura extending over the field and stopping anyone from intruding on their battle, "I am Asius: Knight of Atlantis and the _true_ Guardian of Will and _you_, Seto Kaiba, are one I should thank. Let me reward you…by _taking your soul:_ it's my move!"

As Ash/Asius drew his card, Kaiba felt the fear from May and the other students as though it was his own; at the same time, he noticed an almost demonic white aura surrounding Ash/Asius' body, the aura taking the form of a powerful beast that circled his master protectively.

'Ash,' thought Kaiba, his eyes – both normal and his now dim silver eye – wide with horror, 'What have I done?'

**Seto: What power have I unleashed that it's done _this_ to Ash?**

**Alice: Never mind that; how can we save our friend and bring him out of this demon?**

**Asius: You can't: Ash and I are one and there is nothing you can do to stop the _true_ Chosen from taking over this realm;**

**Mokuba: This can't be good: Next Chapter: Legacy of Supremacy: White Knight Vs White Dragon;**

**Asius: Evolution and Willpower now combined will bring about the end for you, Monarch of Illusion;**

**DZ2: Thanks go to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use her OCs for this spin-off and for the continued inspiration behind my stories; please read and review;**


	7. White Knight v White Dragon

Legacy of Supremacy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh or Pokémon: all copyright belongs to the original creators: I do own any OC cards described;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Spirit Speak_'

**OC Cards**

"_**Dark Spirits Speaking"**_

"_Ash?" asked May, earning one red-eyed glare from her friend: as soon as she saw that look, May gulped with fear as she remembered the look from her days with Shadow; what had happened to him?_

"_Not quite, Goddess of Joy!" he remarked, spreading his arms wide, a white and red aura extending over the field and stopping anyone from intruding on their battle, "I am Asius: Knight of Atlantis and the true Guardian of Will and you, Seto Kaiba, are one I should thank. Let me reward you…by taking your soul: it's my move!"_

_As Ash/Asius drew his card, Kaiba felt the fear from May and the other students as though it was his own; at the same time, he noticed an almost demonic white aura surrounding Ash/Asius' body, the aura taking the form of a powerful beast that circled his master protectively._

'_Ash,' thought Kaiba, his eyes – both normal and his now dim silver eye – wide with horror, 'What have I done?'_

Chapter 7: White Knight V White Dragon

**Unknown Area:**

Craig stumbled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day as he moved over another impossible sand dune, the landscape around him becoming less easy to navigate and instead, the Prince of Midnight only found himself becoming annoyed by the constant monotony of the environment around him. He didn't know how long he'd been here or where in the twelve dimensions _here_ was, but one thing was sure;

He was going to find a way out of here…

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Unknown Location:**

Ash groaned in pain as he opened his eyes, his body seemingly restricted by some unknown force; as consciousness returned to him, he tried to remember what had happened. He'd met Dartz, been shown a glimpse of his past, told that he had a true name known as Asius and then…and then…he couldn't remember; from what he could hear of the room around him, Ash knew that he wasn't back in the duel, but then, where was he and what was happening in the duel?

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Duel Arena:**

**Kaiba: 4000 – Sun Sage: Solar (ATK 1600 DEF 1200) Moon Sage: Luna (ATK 1600 DEF 1200) Psychic Beast Esper (ATK _1600_ DEF 200) Psychic Beast Uxio (ATK 500 DEF 250) Psycho Cube activated; one card face down**

**Ash/Asius: 2500 – Evolved Entity Ignitus (ATK 2900 DEF 2100) two cards face down**

The duel seemed to get back into the regular flow of turns, but now that Ash or Asius or whoever he was now seemed intent on bringing the end to the Monarch of Illusion, the other students, including those of Obelisk White and the Chosen Ones seemed to understand that this duel had only just begun; it was Asius' turn.

"You may have taken down my weaker monsters, Seto Kaiba," the ancient spirit taunted, "But that was when my spiritual host was holding back: now, it's time for you to witness the full power of Will."

"Do your worst," Kaiba laughed, "Another turn's worth of attacks and you'll be destroyed anyway; remember, Ash or Asius or whoever you are, your Ignitus can't attack and you'll lose more life points while he's in play."

"Oh," Asius sighed, "Then I suppose the best thing that I can do is…get rid of him!"

"What?" asked Kaiba, "You'd risk your own monster for the sake of trying some comeback: some great warrior you are."

"Shut your mouth!" snarled Asius, his distorted voice speaking through his whitened appearance as he faced the Monarch, "Because you have just signed your death warrant, Seto Kaiba and I'll prove it with one card."

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

Up in the stands, May looked to the other Chosen as she asked, "What do you think he's talking about?"

"I have no idea," Alice replied, her eyes wide as she looked to the cold, one-eyed expression of the warrior before them, "But whatever's going on here, I don't like it: something about that light and the power that Kaiba used seems to have brought out another side to Ash."

"My brother's no Pegasus," Mokuba challenged her, his eyes filled with determination, "I don't know what he did to Ash, but he wouldn't force him into a corner like that; it's not my brother…hell, it's not the power we gave him."

"But remember," Max pointed out, "Seto's power comes from the strength of illusions: so maybe he's testing Ash with this little game; after all, we've all changed because of our new powers; maybe Kaiba's done so too because of the power of the Monarch."

"Or the Knight," added May, her voice soft, but still heard by her friends, who turned their heads to her.

"What's that mean?" asked Alice, watching between the new form of Ash Ketchum and the Goddess of Joy; she didn't want to miss a bit of this: it was bad enough that her brother had been taken by powers unknown and now her new friend was the same.

"When he became the Monarch," May explained, "Kaiba…Seto bonded with the spirit of a monster I designed for him to show the power of our friendship: it was known as Kaibaman and, when he bonded to the soul, he made me a promise."

"What promise?" asked Max, wondering what could have changed his sister; he remembered her colder side coming out for a while – though he and his Spirit Partners knew it to really be a part of May that was influenced by Shadow – but then it had mysteriously been reined in by some form of comfort and change.

"That he would pursue the darkness that hides within the corner of one's heart," May explained, "So maybe…maybe that's what he's done here; pursued Ash's darkness and, from some ancient bond, he's accidentally revealed this…Asius character."

"Like Yugi and the Pharaoh," Mokuba realised, "This is Ash and Asius; so, Asius would be Ash's ancient spirit returned and now sharing the same body."

"The Yami to his Yugi," Max agreed, "Makes sense sis, but now we have to see whether or not Ash can come back from this darkness or whether this Knight of Atlantis will reign as the new Guardian."

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

"One card can't really change everything," Kaiba laughed, "You're bluffing, Asius and, believe me, I'll beat your bluff."

"Bluffing am I?" asked Asius, "We'll see Rich Boy: for now, I do believe it's my turn."

As he drew his card, Kaiba suddenly gasped as Asius' field seemed to shine with a light that was a cross between holy white and sea-green colour, the same apparition from Ash's nightmare now appearing behind Asius: the Seal of Orichalcos.

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" asked May, earning a shuddering nod from the others as Alice watched the duel, though her hand never left her brother's.

"The Seal," Mokuba explained, "Makes sense: if Asius is a Knight of Atlantis, then he'll be infused with what Dartz claimed was cleansing power."

"As if Jaden gaining control of that card wasn't bad enough," Max added, watching the duel with interest.

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

When the light faded from Asius' side of the field, the Knight of Atlantis gave a cold smile as he explained, "I think it's time I show you who's bluffing, Kaiba: for my move, I activate one of my face down cards: Atlantean Tsunami!"

_**Atlantean Tsunami: SPELL/NORMAL: Activate when you have fewer monsters on your side of the field than your opponent; select one monster on your side of the field and send it to the graveyard; destroy all cards on your opponent's field and inflict 100 points of damage for each card.**_

A cold gust seemed to blow across the field as a spell rose from one of the face down cards that had originally been set by Ash; the spell card in question showed a coastal town being dwarfed by the size of what could have been the world's largest tidal wave, a storm blowing through the town and over the wave.

"That's a new one," Kaiba reasoned, "I believed that your Evolution Deck was just based around your beasts."

At this comment, Asius began to laugh, prompting Kaiba to snarl, "What's so funny?"

"Whoever said that I was still using that weakling's old deck?" asked Asius, holding his white disk up in a battle-ready pose, "When my mind and body took over the soul of the one you call Ash Ketchum, my power came with it: the Evolution Powers do not serve me. Only the fury and will of Atlantis act as my sword and shield."

"What?" asked Kaiba, earning a shark-like smile from Asius as Ignitus suddenly vanished in a shower of blue sparks, "Where'd he go?"

"I warned you, Kaiba," Asius laughed, "You were about to face the full fury of the Atlantean strength that originally crafted the power of the Guardian of Will and you, Seto Kaiba, will see that I am _more_ than a Guardian. As for my so-called powerful monster, I merely sacrificed him to activate my Tsunami spell: now, with this card, all your cards go to the graveyard and, by the grace of Atlantis, you then take one hundred points of damage for each card."

"Say what?"

"You heard me!" Asius exclaimed, the members of Duel Academy watching as a great wave flowed out of his Tsunami card and, sweeping through the blue sparks left by Ignitus, powered towards Seto's side of the field, all four of his monsters and his two cards being destroyed, Kaiba giving a cry as his life points were the ones taking the hits.

**Kaiba: 3400**

**Asius: 2500**

"And next," Asius explained, "I summon out the future ruler of my realm: rise up, Atlantic Prince (ATK 1100 DEF 1500) and take your place on the battlefield!"

_**Atlantic Prince: ATK 1100 DEF 1500/4Star/WATER/WARRIOR: When this card is Flip Summoned, the controller of this card can remove this card from play to Special Summon and 2 Level 5 or higher WATER Attribute Monsters from their hand, deck or graveyard. The summoned cards cannot attack on the turn they're summoned.**_

At Asius' command, the young warrior monster that Ash had used in his battle against Zane rose onto the field, his silver trident now glowing with what could be described as arctic energy. Facing Kaiba head-on, the Prince gave a scowl that seemed to be emphasised by the mystical powers within Asius.

"A mere boy against me?" asked Kaiba, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"You mock the Prince of Atlantis?" asked Asius, his body now glowing with energy, "You will pay dearly for that remark! Now, though my Prince was normal summoned and not in the matter that befits his regal ability, he still has his attack: so go, my future King and take down this fool: go Strike of Poseidon!"

Lifting his trident, the Prince launched his trident forwards towards Seto, the Monarch smiling coldly and, seconds later, Asius saw why as a familiar violet energy reared its head, the psychic energies of the magic pushing the Prince and his attack into defence mode, Kaiba's life points remaining untouched.

"Clearly you didn't use Ash's memories, Asius," Seto chuckled, "Otherwise you would have known that when my Psycho Cube is sent to the graveyard as a result of a card effect, I can still activate it and, with your little fiery furball off the field, it looks like your so-called Prince is now lower than a peasant before the _real_ Monarch around here. Oh dear, what a pity, never mind; still, I'm sure that the _noble_ Guardian of Will has a way around this, am I right?"

"I told you to shut your mouth!" snarled Asius, the white energy glowing ever brighter around his body.

However, what Asius _didn't_ see was what Kaiba _did:_ the spiritual Seal in the background of the Knight was beginning to waver, its power weakening around his soul as he let that light in.

'That's it,' Kaiba thought, 'Asius never knew this pressurising anger and emotional light: if I get him to release more of it through this duel, then maybe I can bring Ash back: if only to knock him down a peg for what he did to my Goddess.'

Once again, beneath his helmet, the silver eye of the Monarch began to glow…

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Spirit World:**

Against the mysterious bonds that held him in place, Ash felt helpless and alone…or at least he did until a strange spark of light shot through the darkness and entered the bands that tied him to the dark world around him. Focusing on that light, Ash closed his eyes, recalling how he had summoned the power of the Guardian to stop the arguments between the counterparts of the Regents and their true selves.

'Whatever Kaiba's doing,' Ash thought, a light shining from within his heart and leaving the darkness at the edge, revealing a room that Ash recognised as none other than his Soul Room, the place in his conscience where his true duelling spirit resided. 'I hope he keeps it up: maybe…maybe I should send him some help.'

Closing his eyes once more, Ash began to speak in a mystical tone that sang with the tones of ancient magic;

_Almighty protectors of the Chosen, hear my cry…_

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Duel Arena:**

"You may have stopped my Prince," Asius hissed, "But you will _not_ stop me, Seto Kaiba: I am far superior to you and your minor Chosen in greater ways; for now, I choose to do the only thing I can and that's play a face-down card and end my turn."

"Then it looks like it's my move," Kaiba explained, drawing his card; however, as he did so, the Monarch of Illusion felt a great surge of good magic enter his heart and link with his deck as well as the card that he held in his hand. Eyeing the card, Kaiba whispered, "How?"

'_Thank the _true_ Guardian of Will,_' a gruff voice replied, Kaiba recognising that voice as Raphael, one of the Swordsmen, but he sounded like a duel spirit.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking around for a sign of the spirit; there was none.

'_Ash Ketchum seeks to escape his darkness,_' Raphael explained, '_And to do that, Seto Kaiba, he has invoked the powers he used in the place you call Battle City: when my brothers and I fought our darker counterparts regarding the attitude of the Goddess, he stopped us and a small portion of our souls were locked inside him. Now, through his own will and magic, the Guardian has released us and sent us to you in the hopes that our light can reach through the darkness of the ancient knight. Will you help us, Monarch of Illusion?_'

As Kaiba tried to wrap his head around the fact that Ash was using the light in him to overpower his own darkness, Kaiba felt the spirit of Raphael, or Rael as he remembered, enter his mind, the voice of the spirit telling him, '_Here, let me prove his power to you, Monarch._'

**Flashback Start**

_Ash pulled to a stop as he realised that there was another piece of the puzzle to deal with: tapping into the Guardian's power, Ash summoned the cards of the six regents to his hand and summoned them to the real world._

_"These three...pathetic." Penumbral Gunner remarked, one hand covering the robotic half of his face and his sniper rifle aimed at his regent counterpart. "These three are too pure to understand the ways of this world."_

_"And who said you had any right to that?" Aliastro growled, scythe in hand. "If I had my way..."_

_"'If I had my way'...that's what Alister used to whine and complain about...right before my mistress showed him the truth."_

_"Guys," said Jaden, getting in-between the regents. "Let's not fight...the duel's over...please..."_

_"You're just saying that because you were him!" Aliastro remarked, pushing Jaden out of the way._

_"But wasn't it you who caused all this madness?" Penumbral Gunner asked coolly. "A freak of nature who just wanted love and compassion, only to be met by the unforgiving blade of death. But don't worry; I'll be gentle on you."_

_Aliastro growled, his grey eyes turning a shade of crimson, ready to strike down upon the Machine monster._

_"That's enough!" said Rael, a hand on his partner's shoulder. "This isn't going to solve anything."_

_"Like your insane crush on Hara isn't going to go unmentioned, right?" Ebony Guard remarked, a gentle hand stroking May's hair. "The little girl liked you, you took it the wrong way...and her relationship with you crumbled. Oh, and did I mention that your actions caused your Guardian of the Sea the most harm in the span of one day? But on the other hand, her blood is so, so, so tasty falling down those ivory arms of hers."_

_"Touch her and you die." Rael snapped, brandishing his dagger. "If you dare harm her, this is going through your heart!"_

_"Guys, can we stop this?" Jaden exclaimed, not liking where this is going. "Please..."_

_"Oh, and speaking of please..." Eclipse Knight hissed, his devil tail wrapping around his shoulders. "If you wouldn't mind...I would love to bash the heads of that stupid 'Light Brigade' in and hand their skulls to you as a present."_

_"Stop this!" snapped Ash, but the regents weren't listening._

_"Stay away from her!" Valaeon snarled. "What right do you have to kill them?"_

_"What right do you have for making an innocent boy mute?" Eclipse Knight remarked back. "He was telling you the honest truth, but then you had to pour hot water over his face, beat him within an inch of his life, punched him in the ribs, knees and face..." A deranged smile was on Eclipse Knight's face as he continued speaking. "And isn't it convenient that those are the exact same moves your future self gave onto our little Goddess of Joy before an explosion caused her to plummet to her death?"_

_"I change my mind on these three." said Penumbral Gunner. "They're ugly souls that need to be cleansed...and that can be arranged."_

_He lowered his hand and targeted his sniper rifle, pressing its trigger. A bullet was shot, heading straight toward Aliastro._

_"ENOUGH!" Ash roared._

_Everyone turned, seeing Ash raising a hand in the air, stopping the bullet. His whole body was glowing in a bright aura that seemed to blind all of the dark regents._

_"This is no time to be arguing amongst ourselves." said Ash. "If we're ever going to stop this menace, we have to work together. May is gone and you six, our regents, may not see eye to eye, but our mission is still the same...stop Sartorius and stop this madness before other people are affected by this."_

_"I know." said Rael. "But it's hard controlling three regents of people you were trying to help...and in the end, realizing that these three were actually the last remaining bits of light found in them. That's why Shadow was always able to wield our power; you were only able to command the last remnant of light."_

_"What?" Ash gasped out. "They were created out of...people's souls?"_

_Aliastro nodded his head. "Shadow corrupted them, brainwashed them, did all that she could to make them her dark warriors...and it was successful. So successful that it was easier for the Orichalcos to taint the original vessels. It took them a while, but they eventually created their own light and while they have that, their darker sides are still here. They serve Shadow, but if needed, they serve May and all I have to say is, let's get going...we have no time to waste."_

_Ash nodded his head, before he added, "Look, the six of you heard what I said to Kaiba; tomorrow night will be May's last chance to get back at me; then will be the time that you can let it all out, but for now, we have to save her and our friends from these Enforcers, so let's go!"_

_The six regents returned to their card forms, before the two left the abandoned skyscraper, waiting to take on the Society of Light._

**Flashback End**

'He never said anything,' Kaiba thought to himself, 'And now…'

'_Now, the very arrogance and blindness that you were once infamous for has trapped him in the darkness,_' Rael agreed, '_But we can still help you, Monarch: our souls were given to you as a gift from the Guardian so that we may help you where we failed to help him and our Goddess; what say you, White Dragon Knight? Or…do you prefer…Kaibaman?_'

The name of his own spiritual self had Kaiba's eyes widening, the power from these three new monsters combining with his own as he remembered the words he'd spoken to May;

"I pursue the darkness that hides in the corner of one's heart, for it is my duty to do so..."

'And my duty is now,' Kaiba remarked, his body glowing with renewed energy, 'I have to save Ash from the darkness before I lose him for good; there's no real good in fighting the Guardian if I am not facing the one that my emotions are directed at. Thank you, Rael: now, let's have some fun with Asius.'

Rael's voice faded away as Kaiba held his card in his hand; across from him, Asius asked, "What's wrong, Kaiba? Giving up already?"

"Not a chance, Asius," Kaiba laughed, "I'm just wondering how desperate you lot have to be to bring yourselves out like this: I knew people like you and look where they are now: wandering the recesses of the Shadow Realm!"

"I am more than those weaklings," Asius growled, "I am a Knight of Atlantis and…"

"And with Knights like you," Kaiba chuckled, "It's a wonder that I defeated Dartz so hard; it should have been easier if you're the defence he has!"

More white energy ran from Asius' body, the one eyed glare of the Guardian now glowing with a bloodthirsty shine, "My Lord would _never _fall to the likes of you!" he yelled, his distorted voice now showing through his rage, "And when I destroy you, Seto Kaiba, it will be you that bows before me: now make your move so I can destroy you!"

"Very well," Kaiba remarked, his mind already set on the plan ahead as he explained, "I activate the spell cards Silent Doom and Monster Reborn to revive my Psychic Beasts Esper and Uxio: welcome back, you two!"

With two flashes of light, the two small beasts returned to the field, Esper now back to his original 800 attack points while Uxio remained huddled in defence mode.

"These two weaklings again?" asked Asius, "My monsters will use them for chew toys."

"They may not get the chance," Kaiba explained, "For you see, Asius, two are good, but three are better and, to prove it, I now summon out my third bestial friend: come on out, Psychic Beast Azelion (ATK 1000 DEF 1000) and join the party!"

**Psychic Beast Azelion: ATK 1000 DEF 1000/3Star/DARK/BEAST: When this card is summoned, if **Psychic Beast Esper **and **Psychic Beast Uxio** are on the field, select one LIGHT monster in your deck and Special Summon it to the field; the summoned monster cannot attack during the turn this effect is activated. During the End Phase of the turn that this card is summoned, draw two cards from your deck for each **Psychic Beast** on your side of the field.**

Like Uxio and Esper represented Uxie and Esprit of their Pokémon counterparts, Azelion looked similar to Azelf; he had a midnight-blue forehead and a stripe that ran down his back towards twin tails; his face looked like that of a lion cub with a single red gem in the centre of his forehead, two more rubies in his tails.

As the three came together, the students all gasped as a strange aura of light and dark energy seemed to combine together, the energy moving into Kaiba's deck while Asius demanded, "What now, Kaiba? What game are you playing?"

"No game, Asius," Kaiba explained, "Just the special ability that unites my three little guys; now that all three are together, their mystical psychic energies combine and search my deck, looking for one LIGHT Attribute Monster and, if these people know me, they know who's coming out!"

"Could it be?"

"Is it he?"

"Is Kaiba going to summon…"

"Yes I am," Kaiba laughed to the excited whispers of the students around them, "By the powers of psychic and illusion, I summon out a real force of light and goodness: rise up, Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK 3000 DEF 2500) and now, Asius, allow me to show _you_ what real power looks like!"

The psychic energies from Uxio, Azelion and Esper combined together, their mystical power shooting through Kaiba's deck before descending from the heavens in a plume of white hallowed light. As the light struck the arena, Kaiba gave his trademark laugh as the white light spread outwards, taking the familiar wing, tail and head form of his trademark monster.

With its earth-shattering roar, the Blue Eyes White Dragon stood over the field, the students now all excited at the sight of the famous creature while, in the stands, May whispered to herself, "Now it gets interesting."

"Behold the key force of power in _my_ arsenal," Kaiba laughed, "And, luckily for you, Asius, my famous dragon can't attack on this turn, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be wary; I will do whatever it takes to protect my friends and, right now that includes your host, Ash Ketchum. Ash, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to set you free."

"Fat chance!" laughed Asius, "Now end your turn."

"As you wish," Kaiba exclaimed, "And with the end of my turn, Azelion's second effect activates, which allows me to draw six cards from my deck; two for each Psychic Beast on the field."

Even with a rebuilt hand, Kaiba knew that he had to force out the true fury in Asius if he wanted any hope of freeing Ash from within the White Knight of Atlantis.

"It's my turn!"

**Asius: So the Monarch goes old school in the hopes of saving his friend? Ha, I think it's time I show you what I can really do;**

**Seto: Bring it on Asius; my dragon isn't the only surprise I have in my deck;**

**Ash: I have to break free: anyone out there…help me;**

**May: Hang on Ash: Next Chapter: Legacy of Supremacy: Regents Revived;**

**Ash: I had only one chance…I only hope that I didn't waste it;**

**DZ2: Thanks go to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use her OCs for this spin-off and for the continued inspiration behind my stories; please read and review;**


	8. WK V WD: Regents Revived

Legacy of Supremacy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh or Pokémon: all copyright belongs to the original creators: I do own any OC cards described;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Spirit Speak_'

**OC Cards**

"_**Dark Spirits Speaking"**_

"_Behold the key force of power in my arsenal," Kaiba laughed, "And, luckily for you, Asius, my famous dragon can't attack on this turn, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be wary; I will do whatever it takes to protect my friends and, right now that includes your host, Ash Ketchum. Ash, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to set you free."_

"_Fat chance!" laughed Asius, "Now end your turn."_

"_As you wish," Kaiba exclaimed, "And with the end of my turn, Azelion's second effect activates, which allows me to draw six cards from my deck; one for each Psychic Beast on the field."_

_Even with a rebuilt hand, Kaiba knew that he had to force out the true fury in Asius if he wanted any hope of freeing Ash from within the White Knight of Atlantis._

"_It's my turn!"_

Chapter 8: WK V WD: Regents Revived

**Soul Realm:**

As more and more of the white light started to shine through the darkness around Ash, the true Guardian of Will sagged against his weakened bonds, his energy spent from transferring the powers of Rael, Valaeon and Aliastro from him to Kaiba; he knew that, as the protector to May, alias the Goddess of Joy, the Monarch of Illusion was the only one who could use both the good and evil within the Regents and survive. Kaiba had been right when he'd insisted that Ash was unworthy because of the way he'd submitted to the darkness and now…and now he couldn't even escape the darkness; it was around him and inside him.

With hardly any energy left to fight, Ash closed his eyes, trying to focus on the duel and the progressive state of his so-called ancient side; as he did so, he thought he heard Kaiba's voice.

"Behold the key force of power in _my_ arsenal; and, luckily for you, Asius, my famous dragon can't attack on this turn, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be wary; I will do whatever it takes to protect my friends and, right now that includes your host, Ash Ketchum. Ash, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to set you free."

Lifting his head, Ash felt the white light from before now surround him, blending with the dark magic in a collaboration of pure energy, his body starting to feel strength, but it wasn't enough.

However, one thing Ash did know was that he now saw his friends wouldn't give up on him…and that included the new guys;

"I hear you…Kaiba," he whispered, before allowing his body to rest from the transfer of power, "Now win this…for both of us."

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Duel Arena: Current Duel Progress:**

**Kaiba: 3400: Psychic Beast Uxio (ATK 500 DEF 250) Psychic Beast Esper (ATK 800 DEF 200) Psychic Beast Azelion (ATK 1000 DEF 1000) Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK 3000 DEF 2500) on the field; Psychic Cube effect activated; no cards face down;**

**Asius: 2500: Atlantic Prince (ATK 1100 DEF 1500) on the field; one card face down;**

With Asius' turn, the ancient spirit drew his next card, his red eyes burning with the power he could feel from his host body, the mockery and taunts of the so-called Monarch of Illusion only helping to anger the spirit. Eyeing his next card, Asius gave a grin before he chuckled to himself, "So you believe that because you have the infamous White Dragon on the field means that you have the upper hand? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Kaiba, but this duel ends now."

"Yeah, yeah," Kaiba drawled, "Spare me your theatrical mystic mumbo-jumbo; you said on your last turn that one card could change everything and look; I have my three beasts back and my key monster. So, forgive me if I don't tremble with anything but the chill of the open door before the so-called might of Atlantis."

"Fool," snarled Asius, "I'll teach you to respect my power; I activate my face-down card: Swords of Revealing Light!"

At his command, a series of white swords materialised into being, all four of Kaiba's monsters now frozen, the three Psychic Beasts seemingly huddling together as if trying to draw strength from one another.

"Impressive," Kaiba reasoned, "But if you think three turns can save you, Asius, then you're sorely mistaken: I've taken on bigger threats than the Swords and walked out victorious."

"But will you once you see what I have next?" asked Asius, a new sense of strength burning through the ancient spirit, "As I now have three turns to put everything in place before I bring you down; okay, so maybe I was bluffing when I said one card could change everything. But that didn't mean I had that card in my hand."

'So _that's _his game,' Kaiba thought, watching as his four spirits seemed to battle against the power of the Swords, 'He wants to bide his time and find the one card that will change this: no matter, because with these new powers of mine, I'll take him down before he has the chance.'

"And now," Asius continued, "It's time for me to stop with the kid-gloves: let me show you what a _true_ Atlantean can do as I summon out my Atlantic Guard (ATK 1750 DEF 1500) in attack mode!"

**Atlantic Guard: ATK 1750 DEF 1500/4Star/WATER/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned, including Special Summon, select one card on your opponent's side of the field and remove it from play. When this card is destroyed, add one Spell or Trap card from your deck to your hand.**

At Asius' command, a new monster rose onto the field; he looked like a sort of Royal Knight, dressed in clothes of sea-green and midnight blue, a mark that resembled the Seal of Orichalcos on one side of his green jacket, the Seal outlined by black rings. In his hand, the Guard carried a weapon that resembled a glaive, the tip of the glaive glowing with arctic energy.

"Again," Kaiba reasoned, "Impressive, but what can your so-called guard do against the power of my Blue Eyes Dragon?"

"You're about to find out, Kaiba-boy," Asius laughed, "Especially since my Guard's special ability activates as soon as he's summoned; now, I select one card on your field and remove it from play…_permanently! _So, rather than rid myself of your little dragon as I enjoy the challenge, I think I'll rid myself of the bane that is your so-called Psycho Cube effect."

"WHAT?" Gasped Kaiba, watching as the Guard began to spin his glaive in a never-ending circular motion, a whirlwind of sea and ice energy passing over to his field where, as it met the apparently-destroyed card, the Trap was dispatched from the field, the effect of Psycho Cube now freeing Atlantic Prince from its bindings.

"So now," Asius continued, "My Atlantic Prince can return to attack mode and, though you may think you frightened me, Seto Kaiba, it is _nothing_ compared to what I have planned for you; so, let's try this again: Atlantic Prince, attack Psychic Beast Esper with Strike of Poseidon!"

Once more, the young warrior monster threw his trident towards Kaiba's side of the field, the weapon cutting through Esper and sending him to the graveyard, Kaiba's life points taking a hit as the Monarch stood tall and alert.

**Kaiba: 3100**

**Asius: 2500**

"And now it's time to even the score," Asius laughed, "Atlantic Guard, attack Psychic Beast Azelion with Sea-Storm Spearhead!"

With a warrior's cry, the guard monster lifted the glaive and began to charge Azelion head-on, his glaive's blade now glowing with green and blue energy that sliced Azelion in two, Kaiba's life points being hit again and, for the first time in the duel, putting Asius in the lead.

**Kaiba: 2350**

**Asius: 2500**

"And would you look at that?" laughed Asius, "It seems the infamous Monarch of Illusion is nothing more than the joke he claimed I was; now, Kaiba-boy, surrender to the true rulers around here!"

'I will never surrender,' Kaiba thought, watching as Asius played a card face down and finished his turn; there was only one option if he was to save Ash. It was a long shot, but… '_Seth._'

'_Yes Monarch?_'

'_The backup plan that we made when I became the Monarch,_' Kaiba told him, '_Can it be used?_'

'_It is risky,_' Seth advised, '_But, with your new forces, it should be possible._'

With a sigh, Kaiba looked once to the stands, the eyes of the Goddess of Joy meeting the helmet of the Monarch of Illusion, before he whispered, "May; I love you."

'_Do it._'

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Duel Arena Stands:**

For Max, he and Kaiba didn't get along as well as when the CEO got along with his brother or his 'girlfriend'. Sure, the two would talk, but they weren't exactly 'close'.

So just after Kaiba requested for his brother's help, he was called into the office. Max opened the door and saw Kaiba drawing something onto the floor with some chalk in hand. The Prince of Wisdom stepped back—the CEO was drawing a magic circle.

"I can just leave if you're busy," Max replied, seeing the CEO drawing symbols all around him. "Or I can just leave my Pokémon with you and..."

"Get in and close the door now." Kaiba stated, crushing the last of the chalk in his hand.

Max just slowly entered the room, closing the door behind him. He then asked, "What do you need me for?"

"My powers of Illusion are lacking something," Kaiba explained. "I talked to Seth and he explained that there is a way for someone to become a Utility Vessel—one whose soul is fused with the magical powers of another being."

"Then...you want to somehow use the psychic abilities of my Banette?" Max pulled out a Pokéball and let it open, revealing the grinning Marionette Pokémon. "What do you think?"

Banette looked to Kaiba and then let out an evil laugh. Kaiba just nodded his head.

"I think that will work," He said. "Do you think you can do it?"

"It shouldn't be that hard," said Max. He closed his eyes and summoned his star wand in his hands. "All I have to do is say the right words, tap Banette's forehead and then your heart, and we'll have the power. Is that all?"

"Actually, there's one more thing I'd like to have..."

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

"Whatever Kaiba's planning, it looks like it's backfired on him." said Max. "What do we do?"

"We're just going to have to trust him on this," said Alice. "But I've never heard of this Asius fellow at all. How about you guys?"

"I wasn't interested in knowing a lot about the history of Atlantis, let me tell you." said May. "I have bad memories of that place."

The Monarch of Illusion didn't understand what happened. All he did was activate his power while Ash was shielding himself from Uxio's attack and then put the Guardian of Will in a trance-induced state when Esper attacked. This was just a test to ensure that Ash wasn't bluffing about not longer being evil. Instead, Ash succumbed to the darkness.

"Why the long face, Kaiba-boy?" Asius said with a sneer. "Do you not like that your little plan to get me to surrender the duel like that would work? I give you credit on how ingenious it was, but it's no match for me. I decide what I want to do, and I decide what you'll be doing next if you cross me."

"Sorry, but my eyesight doesn't take in loony madmen like you," Kaiba replied, masking most of his feelings of fear that he felt from the audience. "I don't think that what you want me to see is worth the time."

"Feisty, aren't we?" Asius laughed. "Well, Monarch of Illusion. Let's see if you can survive the power of a Royal Guard of Atlantis!"

Kaiba was at a standstill; he only had one more chance to defeat Asius and to get Ash out of the control of his ancestor. If there was ever a time for the Heart of the Cards, it was now.

'_Come on, Heart of the Cards..._' He said. '_You worked with Yugi, with May, with Max and with Mokuba, but I need it more than ever. Please..._'

He closed his eyes and drew the card. When he opened them, he was reminded of a scene the night after he transformed into the Monarch of Illusion.

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Flashback:**

_Kaiba stared outside the window looking at his reflection. Staring back at him was his blue and now silver eye glowing dimly in the moonlight. He felt the magic pouring out of his body, waiting to be released and let loose. There was so much he could create with a single thought that a part of him was scared of it; another side was just bursting with excitement. It was...strange to say the least._

"_Seto Kaiba..."_

_The CEO turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. Standing in front of him was the former King of Atlantis, the Vessel of the Seal of Orichalcos, the summoner of the Great Leviathan, and the one who inflicted the scars on the people he knew and loved...Dartz. The king had a look of regret and sorrow as he set his yellow-eyed gaze at the Monarch._

"_You!" Kaiba snarled. "What do you want?"_

"_I have sensed the power of the Orichalcos return after all this time," Dartz explained. "I wish to aid you on your quest."_

"_Like how you aided people into serving your wishes after screwing them up?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "I rather die than let that happen."_

"_I know you can never forgive me for my sins," the King of Atlantis began. "But I wish to make it up to you." He brought out a book with a circle of runes on the cover. "This is a memoir of my life in Atlantis prior to my transformation as the vessel of the Orichalcos. It will help you with your quest."_

"_And how is that?"_

"_Because it details the origins of the Guardian of Will; he came from Atlantis."_

_Kaiba raised an eyebrow; his expression was one that was filled with desire to know more. "Go on."_

"_The Guardian of Will was the captain of the royal guards, but he also had the power to control the hearts and minds of people he came in contact with." Dartz sighed as he opened the book. "But the rest is for you to learn and to use. Bring Asius back and guide him."_

"_I will. Anything to let you leave my life quicker." Kaiba took the book into his hand. "And this stays between the two of us. Alright?"_

"_As you wish."_

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

"Stop standing around there and do something!" Asius snarled. "Well, what do you think?"

Kaiba said nothing;

"The silent treatment, huh? Sorry, but that doesn't work on me."

Kaiba didn't say anything, but then...he cracked a smile. He began to laugh, but everyone could feel the sensation of death washing over them. This wasn't a happy, light-hearted laugh. No, this was the laugh of someone on the brink of insanity.

"W-what's so funny?" said Asius. "What are you doing?"

"It's time I end this masquerade," Kaiba answered. "You see, I haven't been feeling myself lately, and you know what? I mean that quite literally!"

"What the-?" Mokuba asked. "Déjà vu..."

"Isn't this what Alister said to your brother when you were in Duellist Kingdom?" asked Max. "What's your brother planning?"

Kaiba laughed as he pulled off the helmet and long red tresses. In a flash of light, his appearance changed. His silver trench coat was trimmed with an aqua green and adorning his neck was the Stone of the Orichalcos. His blue eye was also a similar colour.

"I sense something bad..." Max whispered. "It's like Kaiba's become a vessel for Dartz's soul!"

"That's impossible!" May hissed. "Dartz's soul is in the Afterlife and even then Kaiba wouldn't involve himself that had anything to do with Dartz...would he?"

"It's nice to see you again, Asius?" Kaiba replied, Dartz's voice flowing through him. "How long has it been? Ten thousand years?"

"You..." Asius stepped back. "It can't be...my King..."

'Not exactly...' Kaiba thought to himself, staring at Seth standing next to him with his silver eye. Seth, currently in the guise of Dartz just nodded his head. '_I hate to do this, but if mind games got us into this mess, let's see if it'll get us out of it._'

'_We can't afford another screw-up.'_ The High Priest replied. '_You have to win this duel and free the Guardian of Will from your never-ending loop._'

'_I plan on doing that. Just watch.'_

"You disappoint me, Asius," Kaiba laughed, his energy spreading across the field and, up in the stands, making the Chosen shiver with an air of discomfort; this was just like what had happened with Pegasus and when their friends had been possessed by the Orichalcos.

In fact, it also reminded May of the attitude of her friends when she'd had the nightmares: the world consumed by Orichalcos and their friends turned into their enemies; surely Seto wasn't being _that_ side of his choice in destiny, was he?

"Y-You c-c-can't be here," Asius gasped, "There…there's just no way!"

"Oh no?" asked Kaiba, "Then allow me to prove it to you, Asius with a gift _you_ have given me once before and have returned now thanks to your, what did you call him? Oh yes: _your spiritual host_; don't you see, Asius; as I am reborn in this Monarch, you were reborn in Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town; now, allow me to prove it."

'What has my weaker side done?' wondered Asius, watching as a pair of wings that looked similar to the wings held by Guardian Eatos shone from behind Kaiba, earning a gasp of horror from Asius, 'No…not _them_; anyone but them!'

"For my move," Kaiba explained, "I remove my Psychic Beast Azelion from the graveyard so that I can now summon out the first of my new friends; rise and serve your king, Alister, Archangel of Justice (ATK 2500 DEF 2200) my Knight of Vengeance!"

**Alister, Archangel of Justice: ATK 2500 DEF 2200/7Star/DARK/WARRIOR: If you have one DARK Attribute Monster in your graveyard, you can remove it from play to Special Summon this card; when this card is summoned, select one card on the field and send it to the graveyard. Depending on the type, activate one of the following effects:**

**MONSTER: Select one card that was removed from play and Special Summon it to your side of the field;**

**SPELL: Inflict 1000 points of Direct Damage to your opponent;**

**TRAP: Monsters on your side of the field cannot be targeted by the effect of Monster, Spell or Trap Cards;**

As the spirit of Azelion rose from the graveyard, he seemed to blend with the wings that shrouded Kaiba's back, the energy ripping one feather from the wings where, as it met the dark energy of Azelion, it seemed to become shrouded by a dark orb. As the orb revealed its inner form, there was a collective gasp from the students as what could only be described as a real angel descended onto the field.

He was dressed in black and golden-coloured robes that looked similar to the robes of the Dark Paladin, the face of the monster shrouded by an assassin's hood, though, from under the hood, there were those who saw two fangs curling out of the mouth of the newcomer like wolf-fangs. His hands were wrapped by guards that held onto what looked like dual swords, both of the blades inscribed with a white symbol that, to May, seemed to resemble the Orichalcos, but there was an air of goodness to this monster.

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

"Archangels? Who are they?" asked Max, earning a shake of the head from his sister.

"I don't know," she admitted, "But…that monster; he looks like Alister _and_ Aliastro put together; could…could Ash himself have done this?"

"Perhaps," Alice reasoned, "But if he did, then there's a reason: besides, something about that new monster seems to have terrified Asius; wonder what it could be?"

The others shrugged ruefully as their attention returned to the duel…

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

"I…I…I thought they were destroyed," Asius gasped, looking to the hooded angel of justice, "Before…before our powers were taken from us by the Pharaoh after…after _that_ turned Atlantis into a broken wasteland, I offered them to…to my King; to…you."

"And don't you see?" asked Kaiba, hoping his bluff would work for a little while longer; his Illusionary Sight was showing him that Ash's soul was breaking through Asius' body; now he had to finish it, "Do you see that, just as I am reborn, you are too, Asius? You were loyal to Atlantis and to me, but now, my friend, my Knight, it's time to let go of the past. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is the future as are those who fly under the banner of the Chosen. Just let him go, Asius: our friends await us in the next great adventure."

"I…I…" Asius' stammering seemed to weaken the hold his ancient nature had on him; under his own visage, his eyes went from blood-red to a strange colour that was similar to mercury-silver, a white aura now spreading over his armour, "I don't…"

"Let go, Asius," Kaiba whispered, "It's all right; I forgive you for the choice you made…but now…it's time to go."

"I…I can't," Asius growled, suddenly enveloping himself in a dark aura again as he faced Kaiba, "I won't: you can't fool me, Kaiba-boy: this Illusion is what you're famous for!"

"Just end this, Asius!" snapped Kaiba, his eyes shining brightly, "Let my friend go!"

"You'll have to make me!"

With a defeated sigh, Kaiba released the illusion, before he gave a dominant laugh that sounded like his old self as he told Asius, "I was hoping you'd say that: hang on, Ash: we have a score to settle."

"You'll have to get through me, first!" snarled Asius, "And I DON'T quit easily."

"Then it's time for a little history lesson," Kaiba explained, "As I now activate the effect of my Angel of Justice: when he's summoned, I can select one card on the field and destroy it and then, depending on the card type, the effect varies: so, say goodbye to the Swords of Revealing Light!"

"No!"

"_YES!_" Kaiba exclaimed, watching as Alister's body began to shine with dark energy, the paralysing force of the Swords now weakening to the point where they crumbled into dust at the feet of Kaiba's monsters, "And it gets worse, Asius: for you see that was only a Special Summon I performed, which means I can still summon on this turn and, as the Swords crumble, so too do your chances of beating me. Now, thanks to Alister's special ability, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you _directly!_"

"Say what?"

"YOU HEARD ME!" Kaiba hissed, lifting his hand in a commanding gesture as he explained, "Go Alister, strike down Asius with Fire of the Dark Angel!"

Lifting his twin swords, Asius seemed to summon a bolt of lightning from overhead, the lightning strike illuminating his swords and setting them on fire with twin colours of black and white, the Archangel spinning around where he slashed his blades in a complete circle, Asius now screaming as his points went down by another 1000.

**Kaiba: 2350**

**Asius: 1500**

"And now for that summon," Kaiba explained, "I remove my Psychic Beast Uxio to the graveyard and, in his place, I bring out one of Alister's friends: come forth, Raphael, Archangel of Spirit (ATK 2700 DEF 2400) the Guardian of the Guardians!"

**Raphael, Archangel of Spirit: ATK 2700 DEF 2400/7Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: If you have a LIGHT Attribute Monster on your side of the field, you can send it to the graveyard to summon this monster with one tribute. When this card is summoned, destroy all non-LIGHT monsters on your opponent's side of the field. Once per turn, select one LIGHT Attribute Monster on your side of the field and destroy one Spell or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field; the selected monster card cannot attack during the turn this effect is activated.**

Once again, the spiritual feathers behind the Monarch of Illusion began to glow as Uxio, like Azelion, leapt into the wings, a golden orb now rising and, as it cleared, a gasp of awe spread among the students, while, in the stands, May felt her heart and spirit warm at the image in front of her.

The monster in front of Kaiba, joining Blue Eyes and Alister on the field, seemed to resemble the Raphael she'd known and called a friend, but this one was dressed in tight-fitting clothes that resembled the attire of Guardian Eatos; his hair, a powerful shade of gold, seemed to cover one of his eyes while the other was the colour of the evening sun. In his hand, Raphael held a sword like the weapon of Guardian Eatos, the blade of the weapon covered in runes of different spiritual names.

"Two of them?" asked Asius, "How Kaiba? Tell me how?"

"You may find out yet," Kaiba hissed, his body glowing now with the full fury of the Monarch of Illusion, "I may not trust Ash and I may not like his choices, but he is a friend to one I care for and I will be damned if I let that friend walk in the darkness: when I defeat you, Asius, I will make sure you _never_ disturb the harmony and bonds between the Chosen and their allies! Now, with Raphael on the field, his special ability activates, which allows me to destroy all non-LIGHT Attribute Monsters on your side of the field; and, would you look at that? Both of your monsters are WATER monsters: so, go Raphael, take them down with Atlantic Thunder!"

Lifting his sword into the air, Raphael seemed to mirror Alister's move as he summoned a powerful bolt of electrical magic that lit up his weapon like a Christmas tree, the blade crackling with pure Light energy as Raphael gave a single slash of his blade, the lightning now cutting through both Atlantic Prince _and_ Atlantic Guard, both monsters crying out as they were destroyed by the angel of spirit.

"And now," Kaiba explained, "His second effect activates, which allows me to select one monster, such as my Blue Eyes White Dragon and, by giving up his right to attack this turn, Blue Eyes feeds Raphael his power and then my angel of spirit uses it to destroy one spell or trap card on your field. Show him Raphael, go again: White Atlantic Thunder!"

While the students gasped in awe at the power of the Archangels, Asius choosing to add the card he wanted to his hand, though he now knew he'd never be able to use it, Blue Eyes White Dragon released his White Lightning/Burst Stream of Destruction attack and lit up Raphael's sword once more, the Archangel sending the attack towards Asius' card and sending it to the graveyard, leaving Asius' field empty.

"Kaiba," Asius pleaded, "Please; please don't send me back to the darkness: please, I'll do anything; I'll…I'll release your friend; I'll serve you and the Chosen, but please…don't send me back _there!_"

Bending down, Kaiba picked up his helmet and let it slide over his head once more, hiding the smile of victory that he showed at Asius' pleading as he asked, "And what about Ash? You are clearly his darker side and I cannot allow the darkness in him to return; so, Ancient Guardian Asius, what will you do for him?"

"Don't send me back," Asius told him, "And I will help him; he is yet to discover the true power within him; please, Monarch, show some mercy."

"Your fate is not mine to decide," Kaiba told him, holding his last card, "It belongs to this monster as I will now prove; I activate the spell card Downfall of Atlantis!"

**Downfall of Atlantis: SPELL/RITUAL: This card can be used to summon **White Phantom King** from your deck or hand; you must tribute one LIGHT Attribute Monster and one DARK Attribute Monster to complete the summoning.**

Asius, now on his knees as he knew the end was here, looked up once to see Kaiba's new card: it showed an image of a coastal region being threatened by a monstrous tidal wave, the crest of the wave bearing a white light that shone like the light from the Monarch.

"Now," Kaiba explained, "With this card, I send my Alister and Raphael to the graveyard and, in their place, I summon the one that shall judge both you and my friend/enemy; from the depths of Light and Darkness, I give life anew to my newest ally: come forth, White Phantom King (ATK 3000 DEF 2500) the Master of Light and Shadows!"

**White Phantom King: ATK 3000 DEF 2500/8Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR/RITUAL: This card can only be summoned by activating **Downfall of Atlantis** from your hand or the field; when this card is summoned, all non-LIGHT monsters on your opponent's side of the field are destroyed. When this card attacks a LIGHT Monster, inflict double the Battle Damage.**

A wave of light and dark energy seemed to flow from Kaiba's Downfall card, the force of the energy claiming the powers of the two Archangels while, as their energies met, a great whirlwind spewed from the earth, the light and dark energy looking both powerful and dangerous, almost like looking at a fiery tornado composed of an array of colours.

When the tornado vanished, a collective gasp spread amongst the students and, in the stands, May heard her brother ask, "Is…is that Ash?"

"Looks like him," Alice reasoned and it did: it looked like a fusion of the young Guardian and the legendary knight Timaeus, though he was dressed in ice-white armour, a white heart pulsing with the light and dark energies that summoned him from within his chest. His left eye was mercury silver while his right eye was closed, scarred like Timaeus' eye, the skin marked by a scar that is shaped like the Millennium Symbol.

As the new monster opened his eyes, Kaiba smiled with an air of completion: this had been the power that Ash had given him and now, in the name of his friend – and yes, he meant _friend_ – he would set the Guardian free.

"This is the end for you, Asius," Kaiba explained, "White Phantom King, attack Asius directly with Atlantean Storm Strike!"

King's weapons – twin dual swords that resembled the blades held by Alister, the cross-guards of the swords bearing the Zodiac symbol of Yin and Yang – began to glow with pure white light, the King seemingly hovering on his own power as he swooped down and, meeting Asius, swept his blade across the Ancient Guardian's chest, filling the arena with white light.

"It's over," Kaiba exclaimed as the light filled the arena, Asius' cry of defeat only as powerful as the light that enveloped him;

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Soul Realm:**

SNAP! CRASH!

Ash gasped as he felt the bonds holding him to the darkness breaking, his power returning in leaps and bounds while, around him, the room lit up, revealing what looked like an ancient temple, a familiar figure kneeling before an altar.

"Dartz!" snarled Ash, already moving to summon his power to vanquish the enemy, "You monster: I'll save May the trouble of…"

"Forgive me, Guardian," Dartz whispered, now rising from the altar and, turning to Ash, made the Guardian gasp as Dartz was revealed as none other than Seth!

"Priest?" asked Ash, "What…what's going on? I saw…"

"What Seto Kaiba wanted you to see," explained Seth, "But it was never meant to go this far; when the test was given to you, something from a past life crept through and overpowered your body; only through the magic bestowed on me by the Monarch of Illusion was I able to keep that spirit from overpowering your mind."

"And…where is the spirit?" asked Ash, before he found his question answered as a light shone from next to Seth, revealing the assassin-dressed form of Asius, who looked upon Ash with fear.

"I'm sorry," Asius told Ash, his voice filled with fear and horror, "Please, Guardian, _Lord_ Guardian, forgive me; I didn't mean it; I simply wished to help save the legacy of my Lord when, all the while, it was already safe. Please, I'll do anything, just don't force me back into the darkness; I beg you."

Ash heaved a sigh, his eyes now shining with a bright mercury colour that was only noticed by Seth, who stepped back from the Guardian as he approached Asius;

"You overpower my mind, control my body," his hands began to glow with power as he gave a cold snarl towards Asius, "Threaten my friends and nearly cost me my soul to one who wished to see the light in me and not the darkness; believe me, Asius, you deserve this!"

White light filled Ash's soul room…

**May: What happened in there? That power; Asius' plea and that new monster: what happened, Seto?**

**Seto: All I care about is that it's over…for now; can we get back to the matter at hand now?**

**Alice: How? Craig's trapped in who-knows-where and Jaden's gone underground: we need to regroup;**

**Max: Looks like it's time for a holiday: Next Chapter: Legacy of Supremacy: The Midnight Twins' Story;**

**Mokuba: So Alice, what's the full story behind you and that warrior-obsessed brother of yours?**

**Craig: Wherever I am, I need to get out of here: the entire world, my sister, they're both counting on me;**

**DZ2: Thanks go to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use her OCs for this spin-off and for the continued inspiration behind my stories; please read and review;**


	9. Survivors and Supremacy

Legacy of Supremacy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh or Pokémon: all copyright belongs to the original creators: I do own any OC cards described;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Spirit Speak_'

**OC Cards**

"_**Dark Spirits Speaking"**_

"_This is the end for you, Asius," Kaiba explained, "White Phantom King, attack Asius directly with Atlantean Storm Strike!"_

_King's weapons – twin dual swords that resembled the blades held by Alister, the cross-guards of the swords bearing the Zodiac symbol of Yin and Yang – began to glow with pure white light, the King seemingly hovering on his own power as he swooped down and, meeting Asius, swept his blade across the Ancient Guardian's chest, filling the arena with white light._

"_It's over," Kaiba exclaimed as the light filled the arena, Asius' cry of defeat only as powerful as the light that enveloped him;_

Chapter 9: Survivors and Supremacy

**Unknown Location:**

It must have been through some stroke of luck that Craig found a shelter in this seemingly never-ending desert, the shelter also holding a life-restoring form of the spell card Emergency Provisions to help Craig survive the night. As the sun – or suns as Craig had seen three in the sky overhead – set over the desert, the young Danger wrapped his now scrapped shirt around his mouth and breathed into his hands, bringing warmth and energy back to his body as he tried to figure out where he was or why he had been brought here.

In truth, he also wondered about the so-called gift of the Lord of Time, Celebi: discovering the power of Neos to now belong to him had been fun, but now, with his life in the hands of this mysterious world…or maybe even mysterious dimension, the Midnight Prince could only concentrate on getting back to his friends, to his destiny and, most of all, to Alice.

"Sister," he whispered, breathing another cloud of warmth into his hands; it seemed to change drastically from hot to cold weather as day became night, "Please be safe: I can't…I _won't_ lose you…not again."

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Chosen Dorm: Slifer Dormitory:**

After the ups and downs of Kaiba's heart-stopping battle with Ash/Asius, the Chosen were grateful for a chance to take some downtime; Ash hadn't woken since Kaiba had knocked out Asius, but they weren't concerned. According to Mokuba, who'd been told by Khonsu, the Guardian of Will could wake at any time, but the danger was passed. However, while the Chosen were feeling great about their chance to see some normality and restoration to their friendship and their alliance with one another, there was some tension left…mostly between May and Kaiba.

Seated away from the others, their new dorm changed thanks to some illusionary assistance from Kaiba, Jouno and the combined powers of the Chosen, May hugged her knees as she looked away from her boyfriend, the Monarch of Illusion sighing deeply as he asked, "Can…can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about," May told him, her voice calm despite the rage and fear that she'd felt during the duel, "You did what you had to, as Seto Kaiba always would, and you won: congrats."

"Well," Kaiba reasoned, "Come and have some dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

_That_ told Kaiba that something was wrong with May: her appetite was legendary, especially on her journey with Ash, but, as he went to make a jibe about it, the Monarch changed tack as he asked, "Is this because I did what Alister did at Duellist Kingdom and didn't tell you?"

"No," May replied, looking up to him as she explained, "It's because of…well, it's because of _that_ appearance: I mean, it may not have looked like it to you, Seto, but we were scared when we saw Dartz standing there. When did you ally with him?"

"I didn't," Kaiba explained, his voice calm as he seemed to understand where May was coming from here, "After I became the Monarch, Dartz' spirit came to me and offered me an assist in taming Ash's darker nature: Asius." Lifting his hand, the Monarch summoned the book that Dartz had given to him before he showed it to May, "In here is the detailed history of the Chosen, specifically the Guardian of Will, Maiden of Dreams and Master of Life; in ancient times, they had other names: Ash was Asius, Dawn, or Yubel, was known as Draken and Brock, or Zane, was known as Byron; together, they were meant to guard and protect the future and the powers of Atlantis, but then, seemingly at the same time, there came the temptations from Jaden's ancient self, Haou, the Supreme King of Darkness and the Seal of Orichalcos. That was when Asius, Byron and Draken sealed their powers within the soul casks that Ash had to open to release their powers in the first place. Dartz showed me the power of the Archangels and how to harness their true potential so that I could protect everyone…not just you, May: but everyone."

"You would pursue the darkness that hides in the corner of one's heart," May whispered, remembering Kaiba's promise through his guise of Kaibaman.

"Exactly," the Monarch replied, "And I won't stop doing whatever I have to in order to keep that promise; I know I scared you when I used the plan to make me look like Dartz, but it was the only way to knock Asius off his game."

"And Ash?" asked May, now getting to the brunt of her frustration, "You attempted to brainwash him and leave him a broken shell with your Illusion powers; what did you achieve through that?"

"I saw what I wanted to see," Kaiba answered, "And that is that your friend never did have any real darkness in him: what you saw in the duel _and_ what happened with that Demon spirit were both brought on by the Seal. And now, May, we need to find a way to vanquish the Seal's power once and for all: it's the only way that we're going to save Jaden, but if we're not together in this, then…"

"Then what?" asked May, looking up to her boyfriend, but her eyes became edged with sadness as she saw Seto moving back towards the others, Alice apparently drawing on several switches' powers.

"What are you doing?" asked Zane, watching as the Princess of Light gathered all the switches she'd need.

"We need a vacation," Alice answered, before she activated the powers around her, "And I know just the place."

The first thing that they noticed? The view of Earth from a window.

"It's so beautiful..." said May. "I wanna see it outside."

"We can do that later," said Alice, sitting on the table. Surrounding the Chosen were an assortment of goodies, making the base resemble a teenage hangout. There were pillows and stuffed animals in one corner, posters on the walls, a 'witch shrine', some gym equipment, and other stuff that clashed with the space-related paraphernalia. "I brought you guys to the Rabbit Hatch so no one can disturb us. Now, we can talk."

"I'll say." said Mokuba, turning to his brother. "Seto, where and how did you get those Archangels? More importantly, why are they named after the Swordsmen?"

"It's a long story," said Kaiba, pulling three cards from his deck. "But if you want, I'll summon them."

"Good idea," said Max, playing with a small robot shaped like a soda cup. The robot blinked and hit the Prince with a blast of light before waddling off. "I'd like to meet them."

"Very well. Come forth: Alister, Archangel of Justice! Appear now: Raphael, Archangel of Spirits! The time is now: Valon, Archangel of War! Appear by your king's side now!"

In three bursts of light, the three Archangels appeared. Alister still kept his hooded appearance, Raphael was now surrounded by two glowing fish circling him and Valon was dressed in a grey tunic and black feathery wings with an eight pointed star on his forehead and a mace in his hand.

"They look like something out of some religious text," said Alice, inspecting them. "That's so cool."

Mokuba approached the Archangel of Justice and brought out a hand. "It's nice to meet you, I guess."

"..." The Archangel didn't say anything.

"Is everything alright?" asked the Defender of the King.

"..." The Archangel muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"...I can't see." The Archangel pulled his hood back, revealing a bed of short red hair and eyes that were...not there. Instead, there were empty eye sockets and blood trickling down like tears.

"Oh my G-" Kaiba placed a hand over Mokuba's mouth before he could say anything else.

"Yeesh," said Alice. "Good thing JK's not here. He'd faint."

"I'm sorry if my appearance frightens you," Alister put his hood back on. "It was my sacrifice. I was to see no evil in this world, and sacrificed my sight. Justice is blind, and so I shall be."

"And what about you, Valon?" asked Max. "Is there...anything wrong with you? You look normal..."

"I look normal, but I'm NOT normal." Valon removed his tunic. "Like what you see?"

Max stepped back, seeing scars and burns that resembled demonic faces. At the same time, two horns appeared on Valon's forehead, in-between the eight pointed star.

"It...looks cool..." The Prince replied. "Y-yeah..."

Raphael turned to see May staring at him with wonder. The Archangel smiled. "It is nice to meet the Goddess of Joy at last," He said. "I have heard wondrous stories about you."

"Likewise," said May, replying with a curtsey. "How was Kaiba...Seto, able to summon you?"

"...That's a story that's hard to explain," Raphael explained. "It's because...we are a combination of three souls: The Regent, the Corrupted Soul, and the Original."

It was if everything came to a standstill. May slowly let realization hit. "You mean..."

"The three Archangels you see were created by the deceased souls of the people you have met long ago," said the Archangel of Justice. "They sacrificed their lives to unlock the power of the Psychic Beasts, and then the powers of both Guardian of Will and Monarch of Illusion-along with the spells from the Royal Letters of Atlantis-let us be reborn."

"Wait a second," said Max. "Did you say 'Royal Letters of Atlantis'?"

"Penned by our king prior to the Great Leviathan's summoning," said the Archangel of War. "They're currently in the care of our Monarch."

"WHAT?!" said Mokbua. "Seto, you teamed up with Dartz?!"

"It's not 'team-up' as it is to 'he handed the goddamn thing and I read through it,'" Kaiba explained, stretching his hand out. In a swirl of magic, the ancient tome appeared in is hand. "If you want a look at what he wrote, do so."

May, Max and Mokuba took the book into their hands and began to read; meanwhile, Zane, Yubel and Alice moved to where both Ash and Craig's bodies lay as still as corpses, the eyes of the Midnight Prince open, but glassy, while Ash appeared to be merely sleeping.

"Where did JK go?" asked Yubel, looking to Alice, "I felt your power during the duel after your brother passed out."

"I sent him to get some answers," Alice explained, "And I also left the rest of the team there…just in case."

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Obelisk White Dormitory:**

"This is ridiculous!" Chazz snarled. "That Master of Life got beaten by some...by some kid with things like friendship and junk."

"He should've been careful," said Alexis, shuffling her deck in her hands. "A general of Obelisk White would never go down that easily. I would've beaten her within five turns."

"I would've beaten her in three."

"Are you saying that you're going to go after her?"

"Definitely,. That girly girl's going to regret messing with the Society of Light." Chazz walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a bang. Alexis returned to shuffling her deck. Some time passed before she heard someone come running down the hall. She snarled.

"Chazz, what are you-" She was interrupted with the door opening and a teen with dirty blond hair covering his face and dressed in the traditional Obelisk White Uniform entered, panting for breath. She stared at him and said, "Who are you?"

"I was...running away from a terrible monster!" The Obelisk White replied. "It was trying to attack me for no odd reason!"

"A monster? There are no monsters in this Dormitory. You're lying!"

"I-I'm not joking! There's a monster that looked like a goat and it was going to kill me!"

Alexis stood up and approached the shivering Society of Light member. She brushed away his bangs so she could get a good on him, only to see the person smiling. "Got you," He replied, pulling out something from his coat. "Goto, Love is Overdrive!"

Alexis stepped back, seeing the teen pull out a switch topped with the Astrological Sign of Capricorn. With a press of a button and a toss into the air, a mass of energy resembling a nebula and dotted with a constellation emerged. Then in a burst of light, the 'goat monster' appeared. It was grey in appearance, standing on two legs with two spiralling horns and trimmed in gold and silver. Its face was fit into a menacing scowl and in its hands was a large electric guitar.

"W-who is that?!" asked Alexis.

"This is my old friend, Toujiro Goto." JK replied. "AKA Capricorn Zodiarts. And I'm JK, or in this case DJ Gene. And tonight, you're hearing Gene and God's Milky Night Carnival. Ready? LOVE! IS! OVERDRIVE!"

Before Alexis could figure out what was going on, Capricorn Zodiarts was playing a loud rock-n-roll medley on his guitar. At the same time JK was also singing along. Alexis was about to pull out her Duel Disk, but wasn't prepared for the yellow music lines to ensnare her. She fell to the ground, immobilized.

"That's it," JK thought to himself, singing the words to the song he knew and love. "A little bit more and you'll be all mine; aside from me and the other members, no one is immune to Goto's music. He is the Pied Piper, and you're the lonely mouse that will be whisked away to be eaten by the cat."

Goto and JK continued the rock ballad as Alexis hard her hardest to drown out the song. But with each passing second, her mind began to empty and soon, the only sound in her head was the song. When JK noticed her appearance, he knew that he could gain his information. And as long as Goto continued to play the song, anyone within the vicinity was going to be hit by the same mesmerizing sounds of the music. It didn't matter whether or not they were brainwashed or not-everyone was hit all the same.

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Chosen Dorm:**

"So…Where's JK?" asked Miu, noticing the lack of one member in the Kamen Rider Club.

"He said he was going to get some info for us," Kengo answered, looking at the Core Switch. The switch began to glow in a golden light. "Goto..."

"Capricorn Zodiarts?" asked Yuki, turning to Kengo. "I thought it was back in its case."

Shun went to the case and opened it. Inside were eleven red switches, each topped with one Zodiac symbol. In the space where Capricorn should be, there was none.

"This should be interesting," He said, grabbing a few of the Switches. "We're going in."

"What?" asked Gentaro. "You know we aren't supposed to use to many at the same time! What if-"

"Their memories can't return," said Tomoko. "They're just creating copies of the people who were once the Horoscopes. Except for Gemini's case..."

Yuki gulped as Shun tossed her the Gemini Switch. She knew what happened when that switch activated, and she knew what would happen if she did it again.

"Yuki," said Miu, picking up the Switch with the sign of Aquarius on it. "You're stronger than you think you are; the darkness can't control you."

"We'll be here to protect you," said Gentaro, picking up the Sagittarius Switch. "We'll be with you no matter who or what you are; that's why we're friends."

Yuki looked to everyone as they held out Switches. While Kengo kept the Core Switch on him, Shun took the one for Libra and Tomoko was given the Scorpio switch. She looked at the Gemini Switch and nodded.

"All right," She said. "Let's go get JK."

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Mysterious Dimension:**

Craig awoke to the blistering heat of this unknown dimension, his eyes squinting against the triple-powered sunlight that nearly blinded him; if he was going to make it across the wasteland, it may be a better idea to move by night and rest by day; at least then he could see where he was going.

As he leaned back in the cave shelter he'd used, Craig then felt a ripple against his power and, from within his duelling spirit, there appeared a small party of monsters; three were warriors that Craig smiled at as he recognised the forms of Cerebral Hunter and Heartbreak Warrior as well as Legend Killer RK, but the final members of his little survivor team had him feeling a little unnerved.

One looked human, but there were two hands that were more like the claws of a demon, the body of the newcomer dressed in red and black armour that mirrored the look of flames. Over his face, the newcomer wore a mask that seemed to resemble a predator and, as he looked to his warrior counterpart and commander, the newcomer gave a growl before he explained, "About time you find a way to call us out: you need to start using your head a little more."

"All right, Hellfire; that's enough," RK told the newcomer, earning a nod of thanks from Craig as he looked to another of his deck's powerhouse monsters: Hellfire Predator. In truth, the Predator was a symbol of the never-ending longing for justice and vengeance that Craig desired where his sister was concerned, but he also acted as a shield against the darker nature of the Midnight Prince.

After all, the Kamen Rider Club members may be scary when they fall to the darkness, but they didn't have to stand there and watch their family die before their eyes, bringing a dark duel energy that said victim would vow never to use again.

**Hellfire Predator: ATK 3000 DEF 2600/8Star/FIRE/FIEND: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, this card can attack again during the same Battle Phase. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon two **Hellfire Tokens **(1000/1000/FIRE/TOKEN) to the field.**

Shaking off his dark thoughts for now, Craig looked to the second and final member of his little gathering and, upon seeing him, the Midnight Prince actually felt better: the newcomer looked human, but his body was covered in white skin with a blue gem in the centre of his chest, the gem surrounded by three red arrows. On his head, the final member held a blue horn and sharp electric-blue eyes that seemed to radiate power as he looked from the warriors to the Prince.

"I agree with your plan to wait out this heat," explained Elemental Hero Neos, "But I wouldn't wait too long: all night, while you've slept, the highlights of our forces have sensed a great and terrible energy out there. It would be unwise to go out there unprotected; for this reason, the five of us will stand at your side and help protect you: I opted to be the fifth member of this Survivor Series team-up as I wish to add to your defences."

"How?" asked Craig; however, instead of answering, Neos lifted a hand and released a stream of blue energy that covered the Midnight Prince; when it faded, Craig was dressed in his long black coat and suit, but, instead of arm and leg-coverings from the suit, there were instead diamond-white armour pieces, complete with a helmet that covered Craig's face, protecting his eyes and mouth from the blistering heat. Also, as the light flowed down his body, giving him a slightly-armoured abdomen and waistline, a duel disk also appeared at Craig's side, the disk appearing to resemble a golden-coloured saw-blade, four parts of the disk separated into the blades of the disk.

"There," Neos explained, "You are now infused with the powers of Neospace and Supremacy: but this won't last long: according to our forces, there is a powerful source of duel energy off to the west of here, but between here and there is not only the desert, but the unknown. Tread carefully, Midnight Prince, or you may never get the chance to return to the world you know and the ones you love."

"I'm aware of that, Neos," Craig sighed, resting his head against the wall while, next to him, Predator snapped his fingers, creating a makeshift fire for the cavern, Craig nodding his head in thanks as he removed his helmet and set it down. "But nothing will stop me here and now from getting back to Alice: she's all I have left and, if anything happens to her, anything at all, I don't know what I'd do."

"It's been a long time since I've seen you so determined to protect her, Craig," Hunter observed, setting his own warrior form down next to his commander, "How long has it been since…since it happened?"

"Nearly two thousand years," Craig answered, his hands clenched into fists, "But I won't let anything change how I know my duty: I will protect her and, if I must, then I will make sure that Jaden Yuki falls to my power. Chosen or no Chosen, he is now my enemy and I _will_ take him down!"

"OH! WILL YOU REALLY, PRINCE?"

The sound was the last thing that Craig heard before light and magic blinded him, his body suddenly feeling very weak and alone, his last thought being…

'Alice; I'll come back to you: I promise!'

_**LegacyOfSupremacy**_

**Abandoned Dormitory:**

Now that his powers were back to full strength, albeit with a slight reduction due to Neos' betrayal and abandonment of his true power, Jaden was ready to make his move on Duel Academy and those who'd called him weakling, slacker and unworthy.

"_**They chose to abandon me,**_" he hissed, gathering the darkness around him and preparing for his first true test, "_**But now, I will bring them down from the inside and, since I cannot do this alone, I think I should gather an army…such as the Society of Light!**_"

His dark laughter echoed through the dorm, stirring the birds from the trees in the forest and, within his private chambers inside the White Dorm, making Sartorius shudder as a sudden sense of foreboding filled his body.

As he would say, the hands of destiny were about to close around him…and strangle him where he stood…

**Craig: Whoever is behind this weakness, they won't stop me from achieving my freedom;**

**Unknown: But how can you fight that which you fear?**

**Max: Things are getting good again…and just when we thought it was over;**

**May: It's never over, Max: Next Chapter: Legacy of Supremacy: Midnight Hour**

**Craig: Whoever you are, you don't want to stand between me and my duty of freeing my sister;**

**Alice: I suddenly feel cold…Craig; please wake up soon, brother;**

**DZ2: Thanks go to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use her OCs for this spin-off and for the continued inspiration behind my stories; please read and review;**


	10. Midnight Hour

Legacy of Supremacy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh or Pokémon: all copyright belongs to the original creators: I do own any OC cards described;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Spirit Speak_'

**OC Cards**

"_**Dark Spirits Speaking"**_

"_How long has it been since…since it happened?"_

"_Nearly two thousand years," Craig answered, his hands clenched into fists, "But I won't let anything change how I know my duty: I will protect her and, if I must, then I will make sure that Jaden Yuki falls to my power. Chosen or no Chosen, he is now my enemy and I will take him down!"_

"_OH! WILL YOU REALLY, PRINCE?"_

_The sound was the last thing that Craig heard before light and magic blinded him, his body suddenly feeling very weak and alone, his last thought being…_

'_Alice; I'll come back to you: I promise!'_

Chapter 10: Midnight Hour

**Unknown Location:**

When Craig was able to see again, he found that he was lying on the floor of what looked like a crystal-blue arena, the walls and ceiling around and above him depicting images that looked familiar, but he couldn't recall where. With a groan, the Prince of Midnight sat up, rubbing his hands together, his eyes wide as he noticed that the diamond-coloured armour that Neos had given him was now gone, leaving him in the dark shirt and leather jeans that he wore on a daily basis. His duel disk was at his side and, as he glanced to it, he saw a ready-made deck lying next to it.

"Where in Ra's name am I now?" asked Craig, reaching out to pick up the duel deck; however, as he did so, he gasped suddenly as his hand was scorched by a bolt of golden lightning, an amused chuckle coming from somewhere nearby. Now springing to his feet, the elder Danger asked, "Who's there?"

"The one who has brought you here," a distorted voice answered, before the sound of approaching footsteps filled Craig's ears and, as the Prince turned to face this enemy, his eyes widened as he saw a figure dressed in golden-coloured robes approaching him. The newcomer was dressed in a manner that reminded Craig of the Pharaoh, but with a few changes, such as the white mask that covered his face, a pair of bright blue eye-pieces watching Craig warily. The mysterious stranger held no signs of weapons and yet, at his side, he held a white Duel Disk that held the symbol of the Millennium Items in its centre, the newcomer now standing before the young Danger as he added, "And the one that says you are unworthy to bear that deck or your powers."

"How. Dare. You!" growled Craig, his hands curling into fists at the mention of his worthiness, "I don't know why I'm here or what you want, but I'm not some ordinary duellist: I am Craig Danger, Prince of Midnight and Supreme Knight of the Chosen. What right have you to say that I'm not worthy to bear these powers?"

"Because," answered the figure, lifting his hand, which in turn caused Craig to fly back from the disk and deck, his spine colliding with the wall while the robed figure approached him, his eyes filled with fire as he exclaimed, "I, Craig Danger, am the soul of the first Supreme Knight: I…am Excalibur!"

_**LegacyofSupremacy**_

**Rabbit Hatch:**

"Alice!"

Alerted by the cry from May, the Princess of Dawn ran through the station into the spare chamber where her brother's body had been lying for the past few hours, May, Max, Mokuba and Atem all taking turns to watch over him while Kaiba seemed content to see to Alice and make sure she got some rest. However, at the cry from the Goddess of Joy, Alice ignored her proverbial doctor's orders and ran to the chamber, Yubel and Zane moving with her as they'd been watching over Ash.

What they found frightened Alice while Yubel and Zane shared a glance with Atem, the Pharaoh nodding to their unspoken question; Craig's body, which had been calm and yet petrified in motion, was now glowing with a powerful golden light that shone in his usually-brown eyes, his dark clothes becoming enveloped in a light that reminded the others of the light from Sartorius.

Glancing to Atem, Alice asked, "Pharaoh, what's happening here?"

"Some sort of soul-based battle," Atem explained, his body now in the physical world courtesy of Seto after his talk with May; their friends were more important than their little lover's spar and, since Kaiba couldn't be in two places at once, he'd asked Atem to remain with May and Craig while he, Yubel and Zane watched over Ash. "It would seem that an ancient light has come into the soul of the Prince of Midnight and is now trying to overpower him."

"Like…like Asius did to Ash?" asked Mokuba, earning a shake of the head from Atem.

"I do not think so, Defender," Atem answered, his voice calm as he looked to the glowing light, "I think that this is a test that only the Prince can battle with himself instead of a battle courtesy of a third party. He may even be tested by a soul of his higher form."

"The Supreme Knight?" asked May, earning a nod from Atem.

Alice, hearing this, sat down next to her brother's glowing form, her hand held tight in his as she whispered to him, "You'll pass the test, big brother; I know you will."

_**LegacyofSupremacy**_

**Spirit Chamber:**

"You're…who?"

"I am Excalibur," answered the robed figure, "The First Supreme Knight and the creator of the powers that bond you and your sister, the Princess of Light. After what happened with the Phantoms, as well as the threat that has grown with the power of the Supreme King, it was the decision of the Creator to give you this trial, but, to pass it, you cannot use your deck against me."

"So it's a duel," Craig remarked, struggling to his feet after the light-infused blast from the Supreme Knight, "Can't say that I didn't see that coming, especially with the disk that was by my side; so, if not my deck, then whose will I be using, Supreme Knight?"

"This one," answered Excalibur, snapping his fingers, a golden-coloured halo appearing next to him and, from inside, a Battle City Duel Disk appeared, its deck holder already bearing a ready-made deck, which seemed to magically shuffle as Excalibur added, "You will use this deck against the power of my own duel deck: defeat me and you will have proven yourself worthy of this power. But fail and I shall send you back to the Wasteland to walk through the endless deserts…forever."

"Which means I'll never see Alice again," Craig realised, his eyes wide and his arm automatically lifting to accept the disk that strapped itself to his arm. "I'll never be able to protect her!"

"Then don't lose," Excalibur told him, stepping back himself as he activated his own duel disk, the floor beneath them changing into a makeshift battle arena, "Shall we?"

"You're going to regret threatening my baby sister," Craig growled, activating the duel disk and holding his hand to his first cards, "Because now you've opened Hell's Gates!"

"Then let's duel," Excalibur retorted, both of their disks activating and revealing their LP meters;

"DUEL!

**Excalibur: 4000**

**Craig: 4000**

As Craig glanced from his hand to Excalibur, he noticed that there was something very familiar about the cards that he was holding; most notably their names:

Elemental Heroes…Jaden's cards.

'The cards of my enemy to gain my true power,' Craig thought, watching as Excalibur lifted his masked face, as if wondering if he was ready, 'If that's what it takes to save Alice, then I will: I won't fail her again…'

_**Flashback Start**_

_2000 Years Ago…_

"Keep running monster…you and that she-devil are heading for hell!"

A younger and different Craig Danger turned down a side-alley of the Roman street that he'd been chased down, his baby sister running by his side as she asked, "Why…why do they…they hate us, big brother?"

"I don't know Alie," answered Craig, keeping a tight hold on his sister's hand as they ran down the alley, "But we won't let them do to us what they do to others like us. I'll protect you, little sister, I _swear _it."

"I know…" Alice gasped out, her voice filled with fear that seemed to only motivate her brother's movements. Together, the duo ran out into the countryside, leaping over a low wall and ducking under a wheelbarrow as their pursuers didn't give up. At one point, Alice complained that her legs were hurting and, in response, Craig scooped her up into his arms, his brown eyes shining with determination as he held her.

"If…if we can find…a Sanctuary," Craig gasped, carrying the frightened Alice in his arms, "We…we can…can be safe; the Order…they won't let potentials be…be killed…and neither…neither will I!"

_**Flashback End**_

"Are you awake over there?" asked Excalibur, his voice cutting through Craig's little flashback moment as the Prince of Midnight glanced to his opponent, who added, "I said that the first turn is yours, Craig: let's see what you can do."

"As you wish," Craig retorted, a part of him still feeling the weight of little Alice in his arms as they'd run from their pursuers, "And since _this_, of all decks, is the deck that I must use to prove myself, then I won't hold back: so, to start, I activate the spell card Fusion Sage. With this, I add one Polymerisation card from my deck to my hand."

"A typical move for the Hero deck," laughed Excalibur, his voice cutting through what little patience that Craig had for this opponent, "If you insist on matching Jaden Yuki's little game plan, then maybe you should bow before him!"

"Never!" snarled Craig, lifting his hand as he prepared for his move, "Because you made a few mistakes, Excalibur and the first was giving me the Hero deck in the first place."

"What's the second?"

"Insulting my sister," Craig growled, his eyes glowing with brown light as he told Excalibur, "As now I activate Polymerisation to fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman with Elemental Hero Necroshade to summon…"

"Let me guess," Excalibur droned, "Elemental Hero Darkbright? I know every hero card in that deck, Danger; nothing you can do will surprise me."

"Well," Craig grinned, revealing his wolf-like fangs as he explained, "That's where you're wrong; you see, Excalibur, I too know every Hero card in this deck, including the _Fusion_ Deck: and no, it's not Darkbright, but someone that will show you why I am the Prince of Midnight: rise up, Elemental Hero Escuridao (ATK 2500 DEF 2000) and next, I place two cards face down and, since I can't attack, I'll just end my turn."

Excalibur had to admit: he was impressed; he'd never have expected Danger to bring out the rarer E-Heroes of the series, but that didn't mean that even Escuridao was without his weaknesses. At 2500 attack points, it was an amazing opening move, but it had one fault: it was Danger's _only_ monster.

Escuridao himself looked both intimidating and powerful; covered in black skin that seemed to flicker and glow like neon, the dark hero looked like a force to be reckoned with. Behind his dark-skinned body, he had four wing-like appendages that held a razor-sharp blade on the inside of each wing, his eyes glowing with a bright silver light that fixed onto Excalibur with a hawk's glare.

"It's my move, then," Excalibur reasoned, drawing his own card as he added, "And before you spout off some notion about recognising why you're the Prince of Midnight, I tell you that I can see it with that opening move, Danger: a dark monster for a dark monster…sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

"How do you know that?" asked Craig, his hands once again curled into fists as he faced Excalibur, "How do you know what they called us?"

"You think that you weren't being watched in those times," Excalibur laughed, "You who swore that you would reach a Sanctuary and then…you failed, Danger; do you remember why that is?"

'I'll never forget it…' Craig growled to himself, his mind unwillingly going back to that day…

_**Flashback Start**_

"They're right behind us, big brother…but you're tired; we should stop."

"No," Craig insisted, now carrying a tired and teary Alice on his back while he trudged through the countryside, the mud beneath his feet making it hard to run, but he had to keep moving, "Not until you're safe, Alie: the…the Sanctuary can't…can't be that far off. We…we have to keep moving."

"But it's getting dark," Alice moaned, "How can we see in the dark…unless…no big brother…you wouldn't!"

"I would," Craig replied, Alice listening with the ears of a child as her brother said something she couldn't understand, a strange light then shining over their heads as the elder Danger told her, "He'll protect you, Alie: I know he will…now, you close your eyes…and let's keep moving."

"Can't…" Alice mumbled, but her words failed her determination as she closed her eyes, Craig smiling to himself as he moved onwards down the road: that Sanctuary _had_ to be around here somewhere. Those hunters wouldn't stop until Craig and Alice were little more than trophies for those who sought the destruction of gifted children like them.

'Must…keep…moving…' Craig thought to himself, rising up over a small hill, his eyes straining through the darkness and the spirit magic that he had summoned: if he couldn't protect Alice, then what was he doing living and breathing?

A loud voice shouted through Craig's tired senses and, for a second, the elder Danger thought that he had reached the Sanctuary;

However, his hopes and dreams were shattered when he heard Alice's scream in his ear, followed by the blackness of unconsciousness…

_**Flashback End**_

'I let my head lead me instead of my heart,' Craig thought, his hands trembling as he remembered how the ones chasing them had been led right to him because of his magical assist in Alice's favour. He hadn't thought to find shelter and wait the night out; no, he'd been determined for Alice to be safe and…because of that…she'd…she'd…

"Looks like you _do_ remember," Excalibur remarked, drawing his card for his first move, "And yet you've based everything you've done on that one moment in time. It would be heroic if it wasn't the act of some petulant, arrogant little boy that couldn't even defend his friends, let alone his baby sister."

"Shut up!" snarled Craig, his fury matching Escuridao as the dark monster lifted its clawed hands in a challenging gesture, its eyes shining with fury at this being that dared upset his master. "I was tired; I didn't think and because of that, Alice…she…"

"Suffered the same fate you've suffered for two thousand years," Excalibur told him, "And now look where you are: trapped within your own darkness, your own hatred; nothing like a true Knight at all. But enough words; I'll let my cards prove it for me: I start by activating the field spell known as Sacrificial Temple!"

**Sacrificial Temple: SPELL/FIELD: As long as this card is on the field, either player can sacrifice 100 life-points to reduce the summoning requirements of a level 5 or higher monster by one. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field, the controller of this card can summon two monsters with **Millennium** in their name from his/her deck to the field.**

An ominous rumbling filled the spirit world before the arena around the two duellists began to change into what looked like an Egyptian altar, the symbol of the Millennium Items shining over the arena from the top of what like an ancient door, two rows of torches burning around the room and illuminating the field.

"This place seem familiar, Craig?" asked Excalibur, "It should: this is the battle arena where the Ceremonial Duel of the Pharaoh happened nearly ten years ago, but it's also familiar to _you_ isn't it?"

"This place is just an illusion," Craig hissed, "It's _nothing_ like that place: I don't know what your game is, Excalibur, but I'm going to stop it here and now!"

"Then you'll have to wait until your turn to do so," Excalibur sighed, "As I now activate the special ability of my temple: by paying 200 life points, I can now summon a level 7 or 8 monster without a sacrifice. So, I think I'll do just that: I pay 200 life points to my Temple…"

A silvery strand of energy seemed to fly out of Excalibur's Duel Disk and enter the door that stood between the two duellists, his life-points also taking the hit as they were reduced, Craig's body now trembling as the familiarity of this place was all too clear. Whatever Excalibur was playing at, the Prince of Midnight would survive this and defeat his enemy: Alice was counting on him.

**Excalibur: 3800**

**Craig: 4000**

"And next," Excalibur continued, "I summon out the monster that I have chosen: come forth, my Supreme Sorcerer (ATK 2900 DEF 2650) and cast your spell on this battle."

**Supreme Sorcerer: ATK 2900 DEF 2650/8Star/LIGHT/SPELLCASTER: When this card is summoned, the controller of this card gains 1000 life points. When this card destroys an opponent's monster in battle, the controller of that monster loses 1000 life points as well as the Battle Damage dealt. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, all cards on the field lose 1000 attack points.**

A white mystical seal appeared on Excalibur's side of the field, the entire side of the Knight's arena now glowing with the same light as, from within the seal, there emerged a white-robed male monster with what looked to be a diamond-encrusted crown on top of his head. Fierce golden-coloured eyes looked at Craig's side of the field with the intimidation and strength of a warrior while his white clothes, as well as the white sceptre in his hand, seemed to glow with a power that showed the true strength of the good magic inside him.

"You may have thought you had the advantage with a monster with 2500 attack points and more," Excalibur explained, Craig knowing that he was referring to Escuridao's effect about gaining one hundred attack points for every E-Hero in the graveyard, which had increased Escuridao to 2700. "But against the power of Supremacy, there is nothing greater as I will now prove. For you see, Danger, when my Sorcerer is summoned to the field, he gives me a little gift: namely 1000 life-points."

"You're joking?" gasped Craig, but his words were cut short as the Supreme Sorcerer lifted his sceptre into the air, his eyes glowing with bright light as a star-shower of white sparks rained down on Excalibur, restoring his life points.

**Excalibur: 4800**

**Craig: 4000**

"I'm not joking," Excalibur laughed, "In fact, quite the opposite: I am being very serious and, speaking of being serious, I suppose I should tell you this: my Sorcerer's powers give him a reason for bearing the mantle of Supreme as this will now prove. Sorcerer, attack Escuridao with Supreme Star Shower!"

Once again, the Supreme Sorcerer lifted his hands into the air, his sceptre now being launched into the air where it exploded, raining down much larger star showers onto Escuridao, the duel monster on Craig's field crying out as it was destroyed by the power of the light monster. However, when the damage hit Craig, the Prince of Midnight cried out in pain as the stars launched from the Sorcerer cut through him like razor-sharp laser beams.

**Excalibur: 4800**

**Craig: 2800**

"How…how did I lose more life-points?" asked Craig, noticing the 2000-point difference between their scores.

"I told you that my Sorcerer had power," Excalibur told him, his voice showing his determination as he explained, "When he destroys one of your monsters, you lose 1000 points on top of the battle damage already taken…agh!" he cried out suddenly, his own body being hit by a powerful beam of white light that cut through his own life-points.

**Excalibur: 2400**

**Craig: 2800**

"What…what happened?" asked Excalibur, Craig's side of the field then showing him two things; first, it showed him a Trap Card that displayed a hero-like figure consumed by the same white light. Then, at the same time, it showed a second Trap Card, which displayed a signal that now shone brightly into the sky.

"I told you that it was a mistake giving me this deck to duel you with," Craig told Excalibur as he indicated his two cards, "As when Escuridao was destroyed, I activated the Trap known as Change of Hero – Reflector Ray, which deals you three hundred points of damage equal to Escuridao's level, which was level 8. On top of that, I also activated the Trap known as Hero Signal, which now allows me to summon out one Elemental Hero that is level 4 or below from my deck. And I think I know _just_ the hero: say hello to Elemental Hero Lady Heat (ATK 1300 DEF 1000) and believe me, Excalibur, this is _no_ little girl!"

At Craig's command, the signal revealed the female red-armoured heroine, her eyes shining with a warm, almost inferno-level-burst of fiery energy that made Craig's soul feel stronger. It was almost as though…

'As though I was looking at Alice,' he thought to himself, his mind once more going back to that day…

_**Flashback Start**_

"Mystic Forces of this hour, accept our offering and grant us power; Mystic Forces of this hour, accept our offering and grant us power…"

Weakly, Craig opened his eyes to the sound of ominous, ritualistic chanting, his voice lost to him as he looked upon two people standing on either side of him and…Alice!

"N-No…" he rasped, his voice cutting through the chanting as he saw two people standing over his little sister; even worse, he couldn't invoke any of the mysterious spirit power that he'd used out in the open. "Leave…leave her…alone…"

"You don't tell us what to do, child," a thick male voice laughed at him, Craig then aware of his own…surface being moved, his body being lifted to face the rows of hooded figures as well as his bound sister. "You thought a child like you could command such greatness? Well, you were wrong and now, both you and your little she-devil sister will be offered to the Sacred Beasts and devoured. And in return, we shall be eternal!"

'The…the Sacred…Sacred Beasts?' Craig wondered, his eyes then widening as he saw one of the figures approach Alice with a ceremonial dagger; gathering what strength he could, he cried, "No: please, I beg you: take me instead! She's just a little girl!"

"She's a monster," snarled another of the hooded figures, this one sounding female, "And you don't get to decide her fate, boy: she will feed the Beasts her soul and then you, insolent child, will be next: but, I think you deserve a little show of her true offering!"

"No!" cried Craig, watching as Alice, still appearing to sleep, was carved into, her body being decorated by runes that bled onto the floor; she didn't even wake up. Struggling against his bonds, Craig insisted, "Please: let her live; I'll do anything: just let her live!"

"Too late!" hissed the male voice, Craig's screams dying with a gasp from his sister as the dagger was plunged into her heart, Alice's body now turning into golden-coloured sparks that danced through the air before zooming towards an altar at the head of the room.

"You…you monsters," hissed Craig, his eyes darkening as he looked at the spot where his sister's body had been laid, "How…how could you do that to…to her? She's…she was just a little girl: she was innocent."

"No-one is innocent," growled the male figure that had stabbed Alice, his dagger now lifting as he held it out to Craig, "But don't worry, monster: because this wasn't our doing; after all, who shone the light that led us right to you?"

Craig's realisation was his dying gasp…

_**Flashback End**_

'I…I failed her,' Craig thought, watching as Lady Heat seemed to burn with an air of great power, her eyes on the tougher opponent opposite her. 'And…and then…it happened; we…we were transformed, but the Beasts never forgot us; and now, here, or there, on the island where they're buried, we've come back. I won't let them take her this time: hold on Alice, I'm coming home!'

"Are you done?" he snarled, his eyes shining with light-infused power as he hissed, "Because if you think that I'm going to become some duelling desert nomad, you've got another thing coming!"

Excalibur was genuinely surprised, 'Where does his power come from? He's so strong and yet he feels and knows there's no hope of winning; not against this power. Truly, he is my descendant…and the Supreme One; but where…where does such power come from if his soul is steeped in darkness?'

"I end my turn with a face down," Excalibur explained, Craig now drawing his own card as the duel continued.

"You tried to destroy me," Craig insisted, looking to his new card, "But I will be the one that emerges victorious here: first, I activate the spell card known as Card of Sanctity, which allows us to draw until we have six cards in our hands."

As the coins fell from the sky, Craig's aura seemed to glow through the darkness of the temple, his eyes filled with bright light as he exclaimed, "And next, I activate the spell card O: Oversoul, which allows me to bring back an Elemental Hero from the graveyard, so I choose Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK 1600 DEF 1400) to join Elemental Hero Lady Heat!"

Sparkman returned in a blaze of golden electrical energy, his helmet facing Excalibur as Craig held his next card, unaware that, as he faced his enemy, a pair of golden wings seemed to emerge from his spine, the wings noticeable by Excalibur. 'Can it really be him? The one true Knight? This Dark Soul?'

"Next," Craig insisted, "I activate Necroshade's _very_ special ability, which allows me to summon one Level Five or higher monster from my hand without a sacrifice. And, although you tried to deny me my power with this deck, there's one name you forgot: one E-Hero that symbolises a true hero."

'Did I?' wondered Excalibur, though the thought was almost sarcastic; as though he knew that Craig would draw this card.

"Please," Craig whispered, his light shining on the one hero that he'd chosen, "If…if I _am_ worthy, let me know it now: I summon Elemental Hero Neos (ATK 2500 DEF 2100) to the field!"

A blazing pillar of white light appeared on Craig's side of the field, the Prince of Midnight now showing his true self as he revealed his personal ally and the one that had chosen him for the powers of Supremacy in the first place. Neos had given him his armour, helped him keep his spirits up in that Wasteland and now, with Neos' help and the help of his friends, Craig would take down Jaden, stop the Society and bring about the redemption he'd sought since that fated night.

With three heroes on the field, Craig knew that he needed one thing for his monsters to defeat the Supreme Sorcerer; glancing to his hand, he smiled as he saw a golden light envelop the remaining four cards, seemingly aiding his wishes as he saw the cards he needed, a smile crossing his face as he whispered, "Alice; I won't fail you…not this time."

"What?" asked Excalibur, watching the smile cross the face of the Prince of Midnight, Craig's eyes meeting him as he gave his answer.

"This duel is over, Excalibur: I activate the spell card Hero's Bond, which allows me to summon two Level 4 or lower E-Heroes from my hand and I think I know just the two: Elemental Hero Woodsman (ATK 1000 DEF 2000) and Elemental Hero Ocean (ATK 1500 DEF 1200) both of whom won't be staying for very long."

"And how do you figure that one out?" asked Excalibur, "You've already used your Fusion Card for the unsuccessful fusion of Elemental Hero Escuridao, so how can you…"

"With this!" Exclaimed Craig, revealing a spell card that showed a rainbow-coloured explosion within what looked like a liquidated surface, "The spell card Instant Fusion!"

"No!" cried Excalibur, though inside he was congratulating the Prince on finding his strength; yes, the duel was short, but the aim of their little encounter wasn't for them to duel, it was for Craig to realise something he should have a long time ago.

"Yes," Craig insisted, "And, according to the card, I can now choose two Fusion-Material monsters, such as Woodsman and Ocean, and fuse them together; so, say goodbye to those two and hello to a real light-powered monster: Elemental Hero Terra Firma (ATK 2500 DEF 2000) a warrior of light, hope and unity!"

The two weaker heroes seemed to nod to one another as they leapt into the air, their power combining together until, in a blaze of light, they transformed into a white-skinned hero with muscles that would make an expert body-builder look jealous, a trio of red and blue gems on his shoulders and in the centrepiece on his chest. As he descended onto the field, Terra Firma's body seemed to shine with new light and, around him, Neos, Lady Heat and Sparkman all watched in awe as Craig revealed his real power.

"I thought you said I would lose?" asked Excalibur, "Were you wrong about your victory and your escape…again, Danger?"

"No," Craig answered, "I was right; for you see, Excalibur, Terra Firma has a nice little ability of his own: it allows him to absorb the power of another Hero by sending that Hero to the graveyard and, do you know what? I think I have just the Hero in mind: Neos, do you mind, partner?"

'_For the sake of your destiny, I would pay any price,_' Neos told Craig, watching with pride as he saw a redeemed and reborn Prince standing in place of the lonely boy that had been out in the desert.

"Then I sacrifice Elemental Hero Neos to increase Terra Firma's attack…by 2500!"

"But that's…" gasped Excalibur, watching as Neos turned into silver sparks that fused to Terra Firma's body, the fusion hero giving out a warrior's cry as his three gems glowed with the new power, his hands shining with the power of the universe, Craig's face showing a victorious smile as he saw Terra's new attack strength: 5000!

"The end," Craig exclaimed, "Terra Firma: attack Supreme Sorcerer with Galaxy Blast!"

Charging up his gems, Terra Firma released a stream of silver energy that was superpowered by the addition of Neos' power, the beam heading straight for Supreme Sorcerer, who gulped audibly as he felt the burn of the power, his body scattered to the elements, Terra Firma standing tall and proud as he saw the damage done.

**Excalibur: 300**

**Craig: 2800**

For a second, unseen in the smoke and lights of the battle, Excalibur considered activating his face-down card, his duelling spirit telling him to do it while, deep inside, his skill as a tester of duellists like Craig told him otherwise. The Prince had passed the test: yes, this duel was over, but that didn't mean that Excalibur would go down quietly.

"When you destroyed my Supreme Sorcerer," he explained, his voice apparently showing confidence, "You activated his special ability, which reduces the attack of every monster on your side of the field by 1000: it takes Lady Heat down to 200 and your Sparkman to 600. Maybe you _shouldn't_ have sacrificed Neos."

"Why not?" asked Craig, watching as the curse of the Sorcerer did indeed weaken his monsters, "All I have to do is attack and this duel is over: now, I know ending my turn undoes the damage of Instant Fusion, but so what? This duel is over with four little words: I…End…My…Turn!"

As the battle rights turned to Excalibur, the spirit's eyes widened as Lady Heat suddenly leapt up, her body shining with fiery energy as she dived down towards Excalibur, her fiery body reminding him of a phoenix as she hit him hard, Craig then adding, "Guess I should have warned you about her ability, huh? When my turn ends, Lady Heat deals you three hundred points of damage for each E-hero on the field and there are two: her and Sparkman. So, in the words of the friend whose soul I will save: that's game…Game Over that is!"

"Y-Yes," Excalibur gasped, stepping across the field to where Craig was standing, his hands now holding the disk and deck that the Prince hadn't been able to use, "It is over…and I have seen your spirit soar once more, Prince. You may not know this…but there is a great power within…the soul of the Supreme Knight. I do believe…in those last moments…this spirit bonded with you and, if he did, then your enemies will be not as easy as it was to beat me, but they will have a challenge in defeating you."

"What is the spirit's name?" asked Craig, his eyes widening as his world became enveloped in white light, a strong pull against his soul telling him that he was being pulled through some sort of portal, but there was no doubt that he was being pulled back to Duel Academy; back to his friends; back to his sister.

The last thing he heard was Excalibur's voice within his mind, one word coming in response to the new Supreme Knight's question:

"…Bladeros…"

**Craig: Alice, I'm coming back to you and this time, I won't fail; I won't let you be taken from me again;**

**Alice: So now the story's told and the memories shown: I hope the others trust us when we explain;**

**Atem: And it seems that the Beasts are once more tied to your destiny; I hope you're ready;**

**May: We'd better be: Next Chapter: Legacy of Supremacy: The Heroes Return;**

**Ash: Craig's not the only one who's back…and we've got work to go;**

**DZ2: Thanks go to Green Phantom Queen for allowing me to use her OCs for this spin-off and for the continued inspiration behind my stories; please read and review;**


End file.
